Inside of Insanity
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Thrown in an asylum, Naruto meets a girl who can help everyone escape. The main problem? Fate seems dead set on stopping them,and it seems everything keeps going wrong. But that won't stop them, will it? NaruHina, and other parings inside.
1. Chapter One

**xXxXxXx**

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for_

_Fences, Paramore_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Not Insane**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaOC, GaaOC, KibaOC, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC for other parings beside Itachi. His partner is finalized._

**xXxXxXx**

**xXxXx**

**Naruto, age eight**

**xXxXx**

He ran, pushing himself as far as he could, and perhaps even longer. The small mob behind him would not scare an average adult, even if they were not shinobi, but it would terrify a young eight year old boy, more then anything. They weren't even shinobi, for that matter. The boy was terrified, his heart pounding violently, and he ran past several houses, when, to his relief, he ran into his apartment, slamming the door behind him, and locking it with a sigh of relief. He turned, and froze. Standing behind him was a man, quite tall, with a sharp knife in his hands, grinning maliciously.

"Oh, I wouldn't be relieved so soon, demon." He said, his voice deep, and menacing. His oily black hair helped to scare the boy, along with his dark eyes. The man wore dark, baggy clothing, as well. He approached, and Naruto desperately tried to unlock the door, and swing it open, only to find the villagers had barricaded it from the outside. Naruto turned, just in time to see the gleaming metal of the knife as it sliced into his skin, slicing open his arm, moved across his chest, and down his legs. Naruto whimpered, and to escape the pain, fell into the recesses of him mind.

_It was a long, dark hallway, and at the end were large golden gates. The floor was like a sewer, with streams of water about ankle deep on a normal sized adult, but to the five year old, it was almost to his knees, just about. He slowly walked down the foreboding walkway, and came to the gates, where he stopped, and gazed inside curiously._

"_**Come closer, kit." **__A demonic voice called from behind the cage. The blond jinchuriki hesitantly stepped foreword, only to have a red paw come flying towards him. Luckily, he was tiny, and fit between two of the creatures claws. He stepped back, eyes wide. He heard the creature laugh, before appearing, eyeing him wit one, malicious looking red eye. __**"Hm. Rather short, aren't yah?"**_

"_What was that furball?" the blond yelled, glaring at the giant fox. In turn, said fox laughed, sounding less demonic, but still quite evil._

"_**You're brave, kit, to stand up to me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **__the creature laughed good naturedly. __**"Tell me, kit. What have you done to anger this man?"**_

"_I…I don't know." His answer was quiet the Kitsune eyed him, before sighing in what was either exasperation, or sorrow. The child didn't know which was correct. "Do you know?" He sounded hopeful._

"_**Aye, I do, kit. It is because the Yondaime of this country sealed me into you, his only son, hoping for you to be considered a hero." **__The beast said, voice a deep growl. __**"Tell me, kit, do you want to avenge yourself, to punish these people for hurting an innocent child?" **__Naruto hesitated, before nodding._

"_I-I didn't do anything to them." His blue gaze turned fierce. "Yes. I want them to suffer." His gaze then turned malicious. "They hurt me. I did nothing to them, te'bayo! I want to protect others from them, like Iruka-sensei and Oji-san and Ayame-nee!" The fox laughed again._

"_**How about we make a deal, eh? I will give you unlimited access to my power, at any time, if you let me take control of your body, allowing me to do what I wish." **__The fox spoke in deep tones, clearly excited. __**"You will get your revenge, and you will get respect! Through fear, comes respect, and through respect, comes honor, and fame!" **__Naruto's eyes gleamed at this prospect of harming those who dare to hurt his precious people. He gave a firm nod, and the Kyuubi laughed in joy._

"_I will protect my precious people!" The young boy cried with valor. The Kitsune grinned, a truly terrifying sight. _

"_**Then come closer, kit. Allow me to take away your pain."**_

Blue eyes snapped open, glaring with hatred at the greasy man before him, still carving into his skin. Those once kind blue eyes turned dark, bloody red and malicious, and steam poured from the rapidly healing wounds. The man stopped his work, eyes widening in horror. Naruto glared heavily at him, before punching him with a chakra infused punch, shattering his jaw, and sending blood spewing over the room, drops landing on the young boys face. The boy ignored it, and threw open the door, to find terrified villagers, staring in horror.

He took ones head, another's legs, and another's arms. He left them to bleed to death. The final two he knocked their heads together with so much force, their skulls cave in, killing them. The blong, blood coated child stood in the middle of the small massacre, blood splattered on his clothing, and red chakra slowly hovering around him. (Think Gaara's sand) He stalked off quickly, now searching for the others who had dared to harm his precious people, and himself.

By the end of two hours, two hundred citizens of Konoha had been killed, including fifty-three shinobi in the bunch, and the young boy was being held by the old Hokage, sleeping peacefully, his eyes a permanent red, and whisker marks more pronounced then ever.

**xXxXx**

**Itachi, age twelve, Sasuke, age eight**

**xXxXx**

Itachi was running from the carnage, his younger brother in his arms, whom was crying violently. Following them was several other Uchiha's at a far distance. He was passing an ally, when a wrinkled arm shot out, and pulled him in. He came face to face with Danzo, and the two council elders. He glared.

"What do you want, now of all times?"

"Now." Danzo spoke, eyes hard "Kill off your family."

"My brother?"

"Hold onto him, we don't care." The woman said with a wave of her arms.

"I-Itachi-nii?" Sasuke cried against his shoulder "What's going on?" His brother sighed in exasperation, before giving the briefest explanation he knew.

"Our family has tried to overthrow the current government." He said, voice hoarse with lethargy. "I was assigned the mission to kill off the clan."

"What about Okaa-san?" The small boy cried, panicked. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the three elders, before speaking.

"She shall live as well as us, but no one else." His gaze dared the council to speak. Sasuke nodded, knowing that he had no choice. Then, the Uchiha brothers stormed into the night, the elder drawing his sword, and cutting down each Uchiha he came across. The younger brother's eyes were wide as he watched them fall, one by one, due to slit throats. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't. The images were imprinted in his mind.

When the carnage stopped, and all the Uchiha's lain dead, Itachi walked up to his sobbing mother, Sasuke still in his arms. His mother looked to him, a sad smile on her face, when a kunai went flying through the air, impaling her neck. Both Uchiha brothers' saw, eyes wide in horror. Their heads turned to see Danzo their, hand still out stretched.

"We allowed Sasuke to live, no one else." He said, his voice hard. Itachi dropped to his knees, eyes wide. Sasuke began crying into his only living relatives shoulders, small fists clenched tightly in his shocked brothers shirt. It was the Danzo decided to speak again, but this time there were three Anbu with him.

"These two remaining Uchiha's have succumb to Insanity." He said emotionlessly. "You shall take them to the hospital, where in two weeks, they will be shipped off to the Shuuyoujo." The Anbu nodded, before picking up the lone Uchiha survivors, and teleported to the hospital, and neither realized as they were placed in a secure room with a blond haired child, who was equally silent.

**xXxXx**

**Hinata, age eight**

**xXxXx**

The former heiress watched curiously as four more people were brought into the large building, two with dark black hair, one with brilliant pink hair, and another with warm, honey colored hair. She noticed his eyes were a burning red, and the dark, thick whisker marks that marred his face. She quickly altered that thought: not marred, graced; the lines where beautiful. He turned, and looked at her, eyes burning into hers, before looking ahead of him, staring at the two dark haired brothers before him. She smiled brilliantly as a thought came to mind, and she skipped merrily to his side, her smile holding signs of insanity. His dark orbs connected with hers, confused.

"Ohayo, chi-kun." She said brightly. He raised an eyebrow, obviously over his little nickname. (It means blood, after the color of his eyes) Her smile brightened. "What is your name, chi-kun?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He answered, his voice gruff. She smiled brilliantly.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, though Tou-san said I wasn't allowed to use that name anymore." The pale eyed girl mused to herself. "Why are you here, Uzumaki-kun?"

"I killed those who've hurt me, and my friends." His answer was brief, and Hinata smiled just the same.

"As long as they were bad people, then that's all that matters!" his bloody eyes looked at her, searching her face.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked. She frowned slightly.

"I don't quite know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Tou-san was always telling me I needed to defeat Hanabi, so I did! He said I was Insane. He was upset with me." Her eyes turned sad. "I just wanted him to be proud of me." The Uzumaki patted her shoulder softly.

"It'll be okay, Hinata-chan." He said, smiling so hard his eyes crinkled. "We just need to stick together!" It seemed the eight year old boy was back, though his features stayed the same. Hinata smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"That's the nicest thing I have heard in a while, Naruto-kun!" the heiress was beaming widely. She grabbed his hand, before skipping up to the two brothers, and smiled at them as if all was well. "Ohayo Uchiha-san." She said politely. The younger looked at them curiously, holding tightly onto his brothers' hand.

"Who are you?" He asked warily. The heiress smiled brightly.

"Well, I used to be Hyuuga Hinata, but since I'm apparently not a Hyuuga anymore, I need a new last name!" She furrowed her eyebrows, gently gnawing at her finger nail.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, you can use my last name!" Naruto said innocently. Itachi, though raised an eyebrow, and looked at the two with a small grin at the corner of his mouth. Sasuke tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Wouldn't that mean you're married?" he asked, confused. Hinata blushed, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Huh…I didn't think like that…"

"Oh! I have a brilliant idea!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes bright. She lowered her voice to a whisper, so only the four of them could hear. "We need to meet at my room tonight, at twilight." She grinned. "Its room 21507, and I chose Twilight, because the guards don't guard my hallway, because I'm the only one on it. You will all probably be placed nearby, too!" Her eyes closed in a brilliant smile that caused the Uzumaki to blush. It did not go unnoticed, and both Uchiha's looked at each other, then at the two before them.

"Oi, Hinata-san!" An older voice called. A woman garbed in a white doctor's robe walked in, wearing a black body suit (though it only reached her thigh) and black boots came hurrying up. "You need to let them be taken to their rooms! You can talk to them…later…" The woman trailed off at the heated glare from the eight year old, which had activated her Byakugan effortlessly.

"8 points... your liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular, brain, kidneys, and the heart. Each one of those points is vital, and can easily be hit with my jyuken." Her eyes screamed promises of death and torture. "So, that being said, I suggest you let me do whatever the hell I want." The woman nodded eyes wide.

"O-Of course, Hinata-san." The woman said, stuttering, and walking away quickly. Hinata smiled brightly, and turned to see the other three looking at her; she also noticed the pink haired girl had disappeared.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Around here, you have to scare people to get what you want." Her voice changed to a whisper "I would never really harm them; they're too kind to me! Besides, she's new, she doesn't know much about me." They seemed to accept that answer.

"I'll show you your new rooms!" She said suddenly, voice back to its normal sound. She skipped ahead lightly, leaving the others to follow her. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"She's kind of cool." His brother just cracked a smile, and followed the young heiress.

**xXxXx**

As instructed, all four were seated in room 21507, waiting patiently to hear the ex-Hyuuga's ideas. She was still smiling when she opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted when there was a soft knock at the door. The Pale eyed girl blinked, shocked, before standing, and opening said door. Once open, they saw the pink haired girl from earlier standing there, staring nervously at her feet. She looked up and gave a timid smile.

"Ano…Hi." She said softly.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked, voice kind, but exasperated.

"I…over heard your conversation." She said softly. Tears clouded her teal eyes. "And…I don't want to be alone any more…I don't care if who's here or not." She was silent afterwards, nervous.

"Sure." Hinata said kindly, and she stepped aside, letting the shy girl enter the room. She was a bit hesitant when she fully saw Naruto, but other wise, was calm as she took a seat beside Sasuke. Hinata closed the door, and skipped over to the circle, setting next to Naruto. "So, we all need to introduce ourselves! You," she pointed at Itachi, "Start. Tell us your name, and anything else; likes, dislikes, dreams, whatever."

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He said "I enjoy Dango, and my family." They noticed a soft pang as he said this. "I dislike Danzo, and most people who harm innocents. Including myself." He winced a bit, but it over all went unnoticed. "My dream…Is to kill Danzo." Hinata nodded, and motioned to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The group was amazed at his up beat tone after all he had been through. "I like my aniki, and tomatoes. I dislike Bad people." His face scrunched together as this was said. "My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan!" He smiled brightly, and his brother chuckled. Hinata motioned to the pink haired girl.

"M-My name is Haruno Sakura." He voice was a bit more confidant, but still shy. "I like flowers, and my friend Ino. I…I dislike people who harm innocent people. My dream is to help as many people as possible, by any means necessary." She gave a sad smile at the end. Naruto went next.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He said this with such enthusiasm it slightly scared the Haruno and younger Uchiha. "I like ramen, especially Ichiraku ramen. I also like people who are nice to me." His eyes glazed over with hatred. "I despise those who hate people for something they have no control over. I hate the simple minded people who cannot see past little things." Sakura gave a soft whimper. "My dreams…"He smiled brightly, though you could easily spot the sadness in it if you looked hard enough. "I want to gain respect, and at first, I wanted to be the next Hokage…but now, I want to do it my own way! Don't know what way that is, but I'll do it!" Hinata giggled, blushing slightly.

"And, My name is Hinata!" She smiled. "I like lots of things. I like dogs quite a bit, and I also like Foxes, strawberries, and cats. I dislike my family. I also dislike prejudice people with no minds of their own. My dream…well, I want to prove I am not weak, and definitely not insane!"

**xXxXx**

_This is the first chapter of a new idea I came up with, and I'm pretty happy with it. I got the idea writing a oneshot for my collection, Kaishuu. I then got really into it, and decided to make it into a full blow story._

_For your information, Hinata isn't really insane. She is a bit unstable, but not insane. The same goes with everyone else, though Naruto is actually a tad bit insane._

_**I also understand that Sakura and Hinata seemed to have switched roles, but their is a reason for this. sakura was obviously Traumatized, and Hinata has bee in the Asylum for a while, having learned tohe ropes, and the necesities for survival. You will see why soon.**_

_Tell me what you think about it! (Oh, and their in an asylum, if you hadn't gathered, though said asylm is more like a hospital. And Shuuyoujo means asylum in Japanese.)_

_Kuro-kun _

_**Oh, and feel free to give me ideas on this! I'll tell you right now a lot of people will be coming in, so don't worry if you don't see anyone now!**_


	2. Chapter Two

**xXxXxXx**

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_

_Crazy, Gnarls Barkley_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Forever**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaOC, GaaOC, KibaOC, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC ._

_Itachi is currently the only taken character._

**xXxXxXx**

The other three were silent, waiting for Hinata to unveil her brilliant plan. What she said next wasn't what they expected.

"Why were you sent here, what did you do?" She said this with such a serious tone, it was almost comical. Keyword: almost.

"Danzo claimed we had gone insane." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"I snapped, and killed of every person that ever hurt me for what I have no control over."

"I came home and found my parents mauled to every extent possible." Sakura whispered, her eyes gently clouding with unshed tears. "They said Naruto-san did it, but I noticed all his victims were killed simply; torn off limbs, heads, ect. He left them to bleed to death. My parents were murdered."

"I did not touch the Haruno residence." Naruto said. His eyes were hard. "While they ignore me, they never acted on their hostility. I found no need to kill them." Sakura nodded. "I had believed you blamed me. That is the source of my anger from earlier. I apologize." Sakura smiled, and nodded her acceptance.

"And I finally defeated my sister, Hanabi." Hinata said. "I snuck in her room and attempted to murder her. I was in a rage of emotions I did not know I had." Her cold, pale eyes narrowed. "I later found that one of the branch members had been hired to spike my drink with an unknown substance that momentarily wiped out any trace of sanity." The others looked shocked. The heiress spoke again. "I believe we were all set up."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked hesitantly, though quickly catching on.

"Danzo is the War Hawk of Konoha." Hinata explained, back to her normal, childish persona. "He believes those who have no remorse in Killing make the best nin. That is why we are here. He hopes to drive us to insanity, so we become ruthless killers." She smiled. "He just happened to pick the wrong people." She stood, and walked over to her bed, and pulled out several scrolls. She skipped back to the circle, and dropped them in the middle with a smile on her face.

"I found the information about this asylum. When they give us our pills to help us sleep, there is one that puts our mind onto auto pilot, while we are physically asleep. It trains us mentally."

"The next pill puts us to sleep, but makes our bodies aware of everything, reflex training. The final pill makes us move, sleep walk, if you will. So our bodies are trained, physical training."

"Once you reach the peak in this training, they pull you aside, and actually train you. They teach you everything! Forbidden Jutsu, Sealing Techniques, Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu!" Her eyes glowed, only to darken, as she explained further.

"They will give you a pill tonight, along with a drink of 'water'. The pill will morph your chakra system, giving you an aptitude for all jutsu, of any kind. The drink will, one, wash down the pill, and two, increase your chakra reserves, making the ultimate ninja, with unlimited chakra."

"I suggest you take tonight's medicine, it will make my plan go smoothly. The training involving those three pills I previously mentioned will be distributed in a week. You should take them for one week, then, take all but the pink one." Her eyes were back to their luminous glow. "That one puts you to sleep. You just have to act like the others, play the part. Besides, you follow you instincts, that's all. You have already done it, so your body knows what to do."

"How did you get all this information?" Itachi asked again, eyes narrowed, though mostly from curiosity then suspicion.

"As I said before, to get what you want you have to be mean. Besides, the Byakugan really helps me find all this." She smiled brightly.

"Okay, we got all this." Naruto said, his voice upbeat, and face slightly confused. "But what dose it mean? What is your plan?!"

"Don't you get it?" Sakura asked, shocked. "They are giving us ninja training. She's saying" Her voice had gotten louder, but she quickly lowered it to a whisper "She's saying that we could break out within a few months!" her eyes gleamed with excitement. She hesitantly turned to Hinata. "I-Isn't that r-right, Hinata-san?" The ex-Hyuuga nodded violently, eyes sparkling.

"Exactly! Well, that's the most of it."

"What else is there?" Sasuke asked eyes alight with curiosity.

"Well, it's after we break out." Hinata said simply. "Where do we go?" this question left everyone silent. It was then Itachi seemed to grasp where she was headed.

"We can't go back to Konoha," He said slowly "We obviously still want to be ninja…so we would need to find another village, but then we would give away Konoha's jutsu." He looked at the ground, his mind trying to figure it all out. Hinata then stepped in.

"That's were it gets tough!" She smiled, but it wavered, showing how unsure she was of this plan. "We have two options" In turn, she held up a finger per option. "One is we become missing Nin, and I really don't like that idea so much. Two is the most difficult, not survival wise, but execution wise. Anyway, our second option is to create our Own Village." The three looked at her, skeptic.

"That sound…hard." Sasuke said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Not hard, just difficult." Hinata edited. "But look here," She unraveled a scroll, which was revealed to be a map. In all honesty, the islands that made up the area looked mostly like a pile of dirt. "This is the Land of Waves. It has no shinobi, and is being monopolized by the business man, Gato. They are doing fine, for now, but soon, the land will have almost no food at all. They are starting to work on a bridge, but it will take five years to complete." Hinata gently began to chew on her cheek.

"What are you suggesting?" Itachi asked calmly, eyeing the heiress. She grinned madly, and they saw why she might be mistaken as insane.

"Well, I also just happen to have a list of shinobi from Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa who are Danzo's current targets, and when they are to be sent here." Hinata said mischievously. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Maa!" He exclaimed, making Sakura and Sasuke jump. "We-" He lowered his voice to a loud whisper, that technically couldn't even be called a whisper. "We build an army, The base for a good shinobi village!" His eyes were glistening, only accenting the murderous feel from his red eyes. Hinata nodded merrily, while the others let the idea sink in.

"This just might work" Sakura muttered, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. She then smiled "I'm in."

"Me too, te'bayo!" Naruto said, a bit louder then necessary. Sasuke looked expectantly at Itachi.

"I'll do it." He said, causing Sasuke to nod, showing his acceptance of the idea. Hinata smiled brightly. Her happy gaze darkened a bit.

"A warning, though" She coutioned "Is that we must play the part of being insane. If we don't they get suspicious." She smiled brightly, unnerving the others with her sudden move swings "An example is that everyone thinks I'm bipolar, or have a small case of it. You need to think of you own psycho-logical disorders." The others took this in slowly, processing what she said.

"Maa…" Naruto said suddenly "Won't the guards notice that we're plotting something?"

"That, my furry little friend, is where Itachi-kun plays an important role!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the sudden nickname, but otherwise was silent. He was seriously starting to believe that this girl was seriously bipolar…

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked carefully.

"You are an Uchiha" Hinata explained "You have the Sharingan, and are a master at genjutsu!" she seemed to get slightly more excited "You must place a genjutsu on the doors, to make us look normal. But, another plus to being a bit intimidating, no one usually walks down these hallways, because of that small fact." She grinned, but said nothing more on the subject.

Hinata stood, gathered the scrolls again, and shoved them under her bed. She smiled at the others, and took her seat in the circle yet again. "Another thing: We keep no secretes. We are allies, and we withhold nothing." Her smile brightened, her eyes closing. They could see small tears pooling in the corner of her eyes "We'll be like one big family!" She seemed truly excited, and emotional, about that thought. Naruto gave a sad smile.

"My family is dead, I've always been alone." He said this with a small glimmer of hope.

"Our family is dead too." Sasuke said softly. Sakura nodded. Hinata continued to smile, though it was a bit sadder then before.

"My point is made" She said. Then, she placed her hand in the center, palm up "Family?" She said this with hope, and the other four placed their hands on hers, each showing their joy in a different way.

"Family" Sakura said softly, smiling, her tears falling off of her face. The others nodded briefly, while Naruto gave an enthusiastic 'yah'. Sasuke smiled brightly, his innocence once more shining through.

"Forever"

**xXxXx**

**Four weeks later**

**xXxXx**

Naruto was silent as his eyes observed the new comers with a critical eye, Hinata and Sasuke on his either side. Behind them were Itachi and Sakura, who was hanging off of Itachi's leg like a lost puppy. Of course, it was part of her act. She seemed to have crushes on both Uchiha's, to match her two personalities, but in all actuality, she was only crushing on the younger Uchiha. Even then, it was well hidden. Naruto nodded to a small cluster at the back of the group. It consisted of five people, each from Konoha, and each only eight years old, give or take a year.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, you go bring them over." He said, lips barely moving. The two gave almost invisible nods, before Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand, and hurried over to the group.

"Ohayo!" She said loudly, startling the group. Sasuke simply offered a 'hn' in greeting. A medic was about to stop her from bothering the newcomers, but when they saw who it was exactly, they immediately turned, and ignored it. "My name's Hinata! This is Sasuke-kun. Say hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Well played, Sasuke, Well played. Hinatas gaze hardened.

"I said to say hi, Sasuke-kun." She hissed, her grip tightening. In truth, it only looked that way. Her grip before had been really loose, now, it was a simple grip. He winced theatrically.

"Hi." He said, glaring at the ex-Hyuuga. Said girl smiled brilliantly.

"Good!" she turned back to the group "Would you like to join us?" she asked politely. The group looked hesitant.

"But…the medics…" one blond female protested half-heartedly.

"Pft!" Hinata exclaimed "Like they'd try to stop me! Now get your asses over here!" She said, grabbing the blonds hand, and dragging her over. The group followed, not wanting to abandon their friend. The blond took one look at the group, and smiled brilliantly.

"Sakura-chan!?" she exclaimed. Said girl looked over, and scowled.

"He's mine, Ino!" She said, her grip tightening. Secretly, she gave the girl a wink. "Get your own!" The girl understood immediately, and her smile faltered, but gave the girl a wink in return.

"Oh yeah!?" she asked boldly, before latching onto poor, unsuspecting Sasuke. "Well, I get Sasuke-kun!" She stuck out her tongue. Sakura scowled, and huffed.

"You won't leave me for Ino-pig, with you, 'Tachi-kun?" she asked with a sniffle. The elder Uchiha grunted. It was then they noticed Sasuke, who looked horrified at the sudden arrangement. He didn't notice the exchange before. He looked completely lost. Hinata briefly explained in his ear, and her nodded, relaxing. Hinata turned to the remaining newcomers.

"Why don't'cha introduce yourselves?" she asked cutely, head tilted to the side.

"Shikamaru"

"I'm Kiba!"

"The names TenTen"

"…Neji…"

Hinata smiled brilliantly. "Ohayo, Neji-nii-san! I didn't recognize you for a second! It's been to long!" The Hyuuga only grunted. Hinata promptly brushed it off. Her eyes turned serious for a moment, and her voice went down to a whisper. "After you're settled in, come immediately to room 21507. It will be worth your time, promise." They seemed shocked by this sudden change, but nodded. The others grinned, before introducing theirselves in turn.

"I'm Naruto."

"Sakura, cha!"

"Sasuke"

"Uchiha Itachi" Hinata smiled again.

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine!"

**xXxXx**

_Well, here is chapter two! Came out faster then I anticipated. I hope it runs smoothly, but I don't want this to run into a hundred chapter thing, and I want to get into the plot fairly quickly. No beating around the bush for this story, well…for now. Haha. _

**_I will explain their 'disorders' in the next chapter, but it will be similar to their traditional personalities, so don't expect anything overly drastic!_**

_Please review! **Tell me if you noticed anything wrong, and I'll do my best to fix it. **__**I tried to make it run smoothly, so tell me if it doesn't, kay?**_

_Kuro-kun_


	3. Chapter Three

**xXxXxXx**

"_Yesterday upon the stair  
I met a man who wasn't there_

_he wasn't there again today  
I wish that man would go away  
I wish that man go…"_

_Communion, Otep_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Three**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaOC, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC._

_Those not mentioned above are single, and awaiting YOUR OC. :wink:_

**xXxXxXx**

**xXxXx**

**Two and one-half year time-skip**

**xXxXx**

Hinata tapped her foot irritably, looking at the scroll that held the list of incoming 'insane' shinobi. Today, some of the last 'shipments' would come, consisting of two sand nin, one Iwa nin, one Kumo nin, one Kiri nin, and a final Konoha shinobi. Briefly, she mentally counted the amount of nin in on this plan. Twenty, including today's shipment. She frowned.

"Dammit." She cursed softly. The last shipment was only a half a year away. She didn't know if they would have enough nin. Less then thirty could damage the chances of success, and that was according to Shikamaru. He was the official strategist of the group. They weren't that far off, but still, she needed more then thirty-five if they wanted this to go without a hitch, or any casualties. Her mind reeled back, and overviewed the progress of her family.

Naruto was brilliant, a genius, of sorts. Sure, he was a bit dense, and slow, but once he got something down, he mastered it. He excelled in sealing (ironically), summoning, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. He was good in everything else, except genjutsu. He was also the only one who didn't really have to pretend (as much) to have a mental illness. Every month, on full moons, the Kyuubi would come out for a full day. That was thirteen days a year. So, he decided he was schizophrenic, in a way.

Sakura was also schizophrenic, like the Uzumaki, and she only had two personalities. There was out-spoken, violent, and confident sakura, and then, of course, the shy, sweet, innocent, and unsure Sakura. One was in love with Itachi, and the other, head over heels for Sasuke. In all truth, she only liked Sasuke, and Itachi was more like a brother to her. She was brilliant at medical jutsu, and genjutsu, and was well rounded in everything else, though the previously stated were preferred.

Sasuke was an enigma, in all truth. Hinata wanted to say he was a sociopath, but that didn't quite fit him. He was just extremely odd, and scary. That was enough for the medics who worked here. He was over all, a brilliant fighter. Excelling in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and swordsmanship, good at genjutsu, forbidden jutsu, and traps, and sufficient in everything else, his only weak point being sealing.

Shikamaru was a strategic mastermind, quite honestly, and perfected their plans every time. Of course, that was rare now a day, but still not shocking. He was just extremely lazy, to a fault. So, he acted like he was a social recluse, and never spoke; At all. Of course, those in the family knew it was a lie, but that was it. Shikamaru even admitted to liking his illness. Claimed it gave him a reason to ignore people, and continue sleeping, even though he had to freak out when someone touched him.

Kiba's 'illness' was by far the most hilarious. The group decided, to his horror, that since he was an Inuzuka, he now thought he was a dog. All the time. So, he would go around barking, and biting people's legs. To everyone's amusement, the staff even considered not letting him out of his room, and placing him in a straight jacket. He was pretty pissed about that. He stuck to his Inuzuka nature, and was brilliant at Taijutsu, and excelled at Ninjutsu. He was good in everything else, except for medics.

He constantly whined that he would rather screw a goat. But he was a bit happier now a day, since two moths ago, his family brought him his pup, Akamaru, who had been slowly becoming a recluse. Of course, the dog was better then ever now, and Kiba was much less cranky. This, overall, was a change for the better.

Ino was a replica of Sakura, except her personalities liked different people. Her rash side adores Sasuke, and her shy side adored Itachi. By now, the Uchiha's were used to this, but they still stayed ten feet away from the two fan girls. And Ino did have a crush on the younger Uchiha, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the Haruno's feelings.

Itachi actually chose a path very similar to Sasuke's; a sociopath, but this time full blown. He was quiet, and calculating, and constantly demoralizing everyone around, and belittled his younger brother, telling him he was 'weak' and 'pathetic' and he could 'never revive the proud Uchiha'. But then, when no medics were around, they acted like best friends. Well, best brothers. It was actually quite funny, once you get used to the constant switching.

Neji was just an ass, and a major pessimist. Not that different from his normal self, but whatever. He excelled in Taijutsu and the Hyuuga techniques, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and, to everyone's delight, he also was good at medical jutsu. He never would live that down. Everything else, he was at an acceptable level. Over all a well rounded ninja.

TenTen was an excellent fighter, and obsessed with weapons. Her only weak point was genjutsu, and even then she could effectively counter it, albeit with a little help. He 'disease' was a major form of OCD and ADHD that, to others, was quite harmful. The medics had been forced to give her a senbon, or else she would go on a 'rampage'. Needless to say, the medics never bothered her more then necessary.

Hinata excelled in Ninjutsu, medical jutsu, sealing techniques, and was good at most everything else. Once again, another well rounded shinobi. In all honesty, everyone was well rounded, but they had their flaws. The few that could be considered 'perfect ninja' were Hinata, Naruto, Itachi, TenTen, and Sasuke. Even then, they had flaws. Small ones, but flaws none the less, and flaws lead to death if exposed.

"Hinata-chan?"

Said girl spun around rapidly, panicked, only to see Naruto standing there, his red eyes hinting at his worry. She smiled brightly, relaxing.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" She said politely "What's up?"

"The next shipment is coming in today." He started, and Hinata paused, having an idea as to where this was going. A blush slowly took to her cheeks when she took in the fact that the white uniform clung nicely to his body, his hair still wet from the shower that he must have taken not ten minutes ago. "They are to arrive in two minutes. We need to get into the greeting hall." Hinata nodded, shaking her thoughts from her head, before rolling up the scroll that could easily incriminate them.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun!" She said happily, hurrying to him, taking his hand, and dragging him into the greeting hall. Waiting there were the other originals, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura. It seemed today Sakura was showing her true colors, and crushing shyly on the younger Uchiha, who in turn, ignored her completely. Sakura smiled shyly at the oncoming duo, while Sasuke grunted, to Naruto's annoyance, and Itachi gave them a nearly invisible nod.

As Naruto predicted, after two minutes, small groups of people came walking in. Naruto took charge yet again.

"Itachi-nii, take the Iwa, Konoha, and Kiri nin at the front of the line." He murmured "I have to take the other three; two are jinchuriki." The Uchiha simply straightened, and walked to the middle of the group, intersecting said shinobi. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and motioned him over with a nod of his head. The Uchiha stood from his leaning position, and followed the blond to the final three. Naruto boldly stepped in front of the red-headed boy, obviously the most unstable due to his near constant chakra fluctuation. His eyes narrowed venomously at the blond.

"Move out of the way." He demanded, voice never changing in pitch. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and released some of the kyuubi's chakra, alerting the two others as to exactly who he was. The other sand nin stiffened, but her eyes were hard.

"Leave my brother alone." She said coldly, staring at the two. The Kumo nin looked shocked at how the younger girl had addressed Naruto, but said nothing. She lowered her voice to a whisper, before speaking.

"Kyuubi-sama" She murmured, catching the Suna shinobi's attention "Why do you approach us?" she was clearly headstrong, but definitely knew her place, rank wise. Naruto grinned.

"Kyuubi is asleep right now, but I'll gladly take a message." He said, grin never faltering. "My name is Naruto, and all I want is for you three to join our little group" His grin faltered, and a frown took place instead, his eyes narrowing "Unless, of course, you want to stay here for the rest of your lives?" the kumo nin almost immediately walked to his side, eyeing the other two nervously.

"My name is Nii Yugito." She mumbled "I am the Nibi's jinchuriki." Naruto nodded, and turned to the remaining two. The girl looked like she wanted to join the nibi, but was hesitating because of her brother.

"My only purpose is to kill." The red-head said coldly "I can do that here, and escape by myself."

"Do you have a precious person?" Sasuke asked, shocking everyone. His voice stayed emotionless "Obviously not, because if you did, you're only purpose would be to protect them."

"Why waste my time protecting someone?" he rebuked, his voice a bit angrier then before. Naruto's eyes turned sad.

"You were hated, weren't you?" He asked sadly "So was I. But I took a different path. I chose to protect those who are precious to me, and I am more powerful then I ever thought I would be. I have friends, and they make me stronger then I ever thought I could be, because I strive to protect them." The boy was silent, taking in the blonds words slowly. Then, the shinobi simply walked around the three before him, and continued on his way. He hesitated for a second, before speaking, turning his head slightly.

"Temari, go with them if you want." His voice was harsh. "You will only slow me down. I cannot guarantee that you will live if you get in my way." He continued walking, before disappearing down the hall.

"G-Gaara…"the blond whispered, her teal eyes sad. Yugito placed a hand on the girls' shoulder, her own eyes soft, showing her apology. Temari ignored it, and as the three walked away, she followed them, holding one arm close to her side. Naruto made eye contact with Hinata, and shook his head. The girl bit her lip, eyes worried. She cursed briefly, before relaying the information to the others.

**xXxXx**

**With Itachi **

**xXxXx**

Itachi walked briskly over to the other group, as recommended by Naruto. He intersected them, shocking the two females of the group, and casing the male to stop, eyes narrowed in hesitation.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He said, voice calm "Would you kindly join us? You might find it worth the effort."

"Kurokaze Hikari is the name!" the navy haired teen said, smiling brightly. Itachi noted her silver-gray eyes, and the Kirigakure forehead protector she wore around her neck. He looked at her eyes again, and immidiatly saw hurt and pain. He would remember to ask why later.

"Inuzuka Hebi." The other said calmly, eyes hard, cold, and calculating. Her hair was bright silver, and eyes a chilling blue. She looked to be fifteen. Her face gave away no emotions to the untrained eye, but Itachi barely saw humor dancing in her eyes.

"Deidara, un." The male murmured. Itachi noted with humor the similarities in his and Ino's hairstyle.

"Well?" Itachi inquired politely, voice betraying his humor by remaining emotionless. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to his partners, hearing all three following him, obviously curious as to what was going on. As he approached the group, he noticed it was taking Naruto much longer then usual to gather the group. He also vaguely noted that the Kurokaze had an odd chakra that was barely noticeable. Also, the clan name sounded familiar, but he could not grasp why.

Hinata smiled politely at the three. "Ohayo. My name is Hinata." Her smiled slipped and her voice lowered to a whisper "Please join us in room 21507 this afternoon; your time will not be wasted."

They group was silent for a moment, when they heard Naruto and the other two make their way over. He looked at Hinata, and shook his head. In turn, the ex-Hyuuga cursed, biting her lip.

"Damn." She stood, smiled, and looked at the others. "Glad you could join us!" she hid her anger and worry well. "I am Hyuuga Hinata. Please be so kind as to meet with us in room 21507 this afternoon." The two blond females nodded, before joining the other three newcomers. Naruto sighed briefly, closing his eyes, only for him to stiffen, and stare at the Kurokaze with shock.

"Gobi?" he asked, shock barely concealed. The woman smiled bashfully, blush coating her cheeks.

"Maa…Ohayo, Kitsune-san" She said politely "Neko-san. I see that Shukaku-san has taken his own path?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"How did I not sense your chakra?" He asked hesitantly, eyeing the thirteen year old nervously. The Kurokaze smiled brightly.

"Maa…" she hesitated before speaking "I've been training with my partner sense I was four. We actually get along quite well." She smiled brightly, causing a few to twitch at the girls obvious joy. Over what, they knew not.

"Partner?" Temari asked, confused. Hikari blinked.

"Hai." She seemed confused. "Aren't you all partners with your tenants?" When no one answered, her eyes widened. "Nani? Why not? It makes you stronger!" She smiled, and they saw hints of insanity creeping into her features "You don't get lonely nearly as often!" it was then that Itachi realized why she held such pain in her eyes.

"You were all alone, weren't you?" He asked, without thinking. The girl blinked, shocked, before offering a small, sad smile.

"Hai, I was. But after a while, you realize that the only thing keeping you sane is the reason you are all alone." She turned her head, observing the front desk, where the sleeping medic sat peacefully, drooling on a few scattered papers.

"Ah….Hinata-chan, I think we need to move into your room." Sakura said softly. "Re-check the list…they might know more…and you can explain sooner." The ex-Hyuuga hesitated, before nodding. She stood, and didn't bother telling the others to follow her as they walked, knowing they would do so by their own accord. Itachi's eyes did not leave the navy-haired jinchuriki for a moment.

**xXxXx**

**After the explanation**

**xXxXx**

Shikamaru sighed as he unrolled the scroll, revealing a list of names, with pictures beside them. On the list were forty names, and nineteen were checked off. He hesitated, before speaking.

"Troublesome… ah, this is the list of incoming shinobi from a few other countries." Shikamaru explained with a lazy drawl "Originally, we knew the jinchuriki that would be coming through this station, and the only ones listed were the Kyuubi, the Ichibi, and the Nibi. Obviously, they did not know you were the Gobi." He sighed heavily, before continuing "How?"

"Maa…" The girl hesitated again. "I never used Gobi-kun's chakra, and Kiri kept me a secret. I am only known as one of the last Kurokaze."

"What is the Kurokaze? What are the famous for?" Itachi interjected. The girl jumped slightly, before speaking.

"Chishiogan" She said softly, eyes dark with hatred "My clan bloodline. It is…complex. It is very powerful…and deadly. To both the user, and the victim."

"Could you explain it, Hikari-nee?" Naruto asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"Maa…as I said it's very complex. It actually has two names, Chishiogan, and Banpaiagan, Blood eye and Vampire eye. The women of the clan gain the Chishiogan, and the men, the Banpaiagan." She was silent for a moment, before speaking again "Females in the clan are very rare…so Chishiogan is wanted through most countries. Since we didn't want to start a war, our clansmen were nomadic. We were also trained very strictly. Currently, there are only six Kurokaze's left, aside from myself. They are my brothers and only sister. My sister…missed out on the gene. Our father was of another clan, if any clan at all. I am the youngest sibling, but the only with Chishiogan at my disposal."

"I am currently the heir of my whole clan." She mumbled, staring at her feet "I may be one of the youngest, but I am also the most important. Only one of my brothers missed out on the gene. He is the last person on this list you have." She pointed to a picture of a six year old, which had black hair, and golden eyes. "My sister is above him." She moved her finger to the picture of a seventeen year old woman, with light blue hair, and green eyes. "You can tell they don't have the gene because of their eye color. Male carriers have golden eyes, and the female have silver eyes."

"Oi, that kids eyes are gold, un!" Deidara exclaimed, confused. Hikari let loose a small dose of killer intent, shocking the room.

"Those are the eyes of my father." The girl hissed violently. "And he shall die by my hands."

The room was silent for a torturous five seconds. The only stared at the angered girl in shock. It was Naruto who broke the odd silence.

"Maa…That's kind of dark, ain't it?" Hikari's head snapped up, eyes wide, before smiling and laughing blithely.

"Maa…I guess you're right!" She said. Half of the room let out a breath, releasing the tension from their bodies.

"What do these kekkei genkai's do?" Hinata asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"The Chishiogan and the Banpaiagan both require blood of their opponents, or victims, or whatever." She waved her hand in dismissal "After consuming the blood, not only do we gain a boost of energy much like the Akimichi pills without the risk, and we also gain a mental like with said person. It gives the ability to alter dreams, plant thoughts, and drive insane." Some of the rooms occupants took in a quick breath at that "That is were the similarities stop, though. Chishiogan can go further then the Banpaiagan. It can acquire bloodlines, any bloodline, at any time."

"The reason the Sharingan can't copy bloodlines is because you do not own the blood of the clan. Chishiogan takes my opponents blood, and intertwines it with my own. It gives me the ability to use my newly gained talent whenever I want. But then the side affect comes into play. I can go ten minutes, currently, giving me time to find a place to hide. Then, my body shuts down, and I got into a death like state for four hours, tops. The more blood I consume, the less time I need to rest." She smiled brightly "So far, I have already consumed fifty peoples blood, one of which was a Kaguya, giving me the Shikotsumyaku." In example, she raised her hand, and a sharpened bone emerged with a sickening movement of her skin "That is one of two Kekkei Genkai's I have obtained."

"Do you have to consume an opponent's blood?" Sasuke asked curiously "Or can it be anyone's blood?"

"Anyone's."

"Is their anything else?" Hebi asked, startling many. Hikari blinked, but answered.

"Hai. Banpaiagan can gain the memories of the person they consume, and can read their threat level, on a scale of one to twenty-five." She grinned innocently, shocking many at the sudden mood swing "But with the Chishiogan, I can simply consume their blood, and bam! I get the Banpaiagan as well." Her smile faded and she seemed to go back to normal. "We can also kill someone by consuming their blood. Then, we can take their form without excess use of chakra. I have only done that once, and that was my first kill; and not to mention a complete accident."

"Hikari-chan, what else can you tell us about people on the list?" Itachi said, unaware of the looks he got.

"Maa…Nee-chan is the Hachibi's container, and Nii-san is the Rokubi's container." The heiress murmured "Kagura and Ishimaru. Our father sealed them in us."

"Wow, your father must be obsessive." Naruto said unceremoniously, causing him to get whacked over the head deftly by Hinata, and glared at by Sakura. He grinned sheepishly. Hikari's eyes darkened.

"You have no idea."

**xXxXx**

_Wow. Much more information in their then I originally thought. O.O Sorry if I overloaded your brains –It was an accident I swear!! (even though I over loaded my own brain, too.)_

_Feel free to __**tell me if you didn't understand**__ some of it. And I know that the numbers don't quite add up, but there are a few un important characters (OC's that never show up except for brief seconds) that are their for the sole reason of more manpower. According to my math (be prepared for a possible wrong answer) there are currently five useless people like those stated above._

_And don't fret! __**Gaara is definitely a main character**__! So be happy! Anyway, I'm going to give you the ages of everyone._

_Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino: 10_

_Itachi: 14_

_Hikari, Deidara: 13_

_Hebi: 15_

_Neji, TenTen, Temari: 11_

_Gaara: 9 ½_

_There we go! This is my longest chappie yet! And guess who Hikari is based after. (coughmecough) You guess and you get a cookie! Hebi and Yugito don't have a paring right now, so yah. Just though I'd inform you o that. Hebi is important, so just chillax. Wheeeeeee!_

_Oh! And if someone guesses who their father is, then you get (inhales dramatically!) A COOKIE!! And a snippet of the next chapters, or a hint at what's coming next (Whichever you prefer), but who cares about that, I'm in it for the cookie! (cheesey smile)_

_Review! Criticism welcomed! _

_Kuro-kun_


	4. Chapter Four

**xXxXxXx**

_I feel insane every single time  
I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
And that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane_

_Almost Easy, Avenged Sevenfold_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Four**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Itachi and Hikari centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaOC, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC._

_Those not mentioned above are single, and awaiting YOUR OC. :wink:_

**xXxXxXx**

_**I would like to thank ShadowFaux for the idea to this chapter's song. You don't know how hard it is to find songs about insanity!**_

_**I would also like to thank DtecnoKira (Donkey Kira) for sticking with me and helping me!**_

_**This chappie is dedicated to you two!!**_

**xXxXxXx**

Itachi was silent as he woke, eyes slowly scanning his room, before he sat up, and gave a barely noticeable yawn. After pulling on a clean set of clothes (consisting of a white shirt and white pants, like everyone else, and his forehead protector wrapped around his neck) he walked to the door, only it to be thrown open by a newer medic, a female, who blushed when seeing him.

"Ano…Ohayo, Uchiha-san." The woman said, stuttering slightly "You need to come with me, we need to take a blood sample." Itachi narrowed his eyes, but followed her. His mind was reeling, before he finally decided to question the woman.

"Why?" The girl jumped, and blushed again. Itachi sneered at her, and she quickly answered.

"O-orders from the higher ups" _'Danzo' _"…W-we need to make sure you aren't sick, or have any long-term illnesses." The woman was obviously affected by his demoralizing disposition, and he mentally grinned. Instead, he merely grunted, and began thinking of why. An answer immediately popped into his mind. _'Hikari'. _He showed no outward sign of being effected, but he immediately knew he would tell the others, if they weren't pulled aside already.

He was led into another white room, with five beds with pristine white sheets. On another bed, he saw Neji setting their, ever a pessimist. Itachi found it difficult to hold in his smirk. Also there was Deidara, who still looked half asleep, and was rubbing his eyes jadedly. Obviously he was not a morning person.

"Just take a seat, Uchiha-ku--" He glared venomously at the woman "S-san…a-and you'll be out of here in n-no time." He inwardly chuckled at is effect on the woman. He decided to go even further into his sociopath guise. He glared at her again, and she went pale.

"Do you know why I affect you so?" he asked calmly, causing her to pale even further. He leaned down to her ear, "It is because you lack hatred." The woman gulped, and he heard her heart-beat speed up "You don't have enough hate in you…and you know something? You never will." He bit back a grin, and he pulled away, eyes changing from a glare, to a blank expression intirely.

"You are not even worth Killing." He continued, his hand tracing her throat for a second, before pulling away. "I could have killed you with my bare hands fifty-five times now." She gulped audibly. He wanted to grin at his feat, but instead, he waved his hand at her, motioning her away towards the door "Go away... I'm not interested in you at the moment." She obeyed almost immidiatly. He turned towards the others, just in time to see Deidara burst out laughing.

"Damn, Itachi! I think you scared off fifty years of her life just then, un!" He continued laughing. Even Neji had cracked a smile, but it was barely noticeable.

"Childs play." He snorted, turning his head to hide his grin.

"Maa, Neji-kun, you have a bigger stick up your ass then I do." Itachi said lazily, sauntering over to a free bed, and setting down with a sigh. The Hyuuga scowled, before turning his head away, finding the wall suddenly very interesting. Itachi grinned, but it dropped when another medic came in, this one with three syringe's. The first to have blood taken was Deidara, who protested loudly, but didn't move. Then It wa sNeji, who glared at the medic something feirce. The man went unaffected, and placed his syringe in another tray, labled 'Hyuuga'. When the man approached Itachi, he was obviously hesitant. So, to add to his torture, he glared at the medic.

He fainted.

Deidara laughed.

Nejo (slightly) grinned.

Itachi contemplated using the hate speech on him when he woke up. He finallly shook his head. "Nah. Don't want to overuse it."

**xXxXx**

After thirty minutes, the three were alowed to leave, but that was after Itachi had gone through two more medics, and four needles that missed a vein intirely due to the poor medics quivering. This did not make for a happy Itachi. So when he walked into their meeting group, several people cracked up at seeing the five bandages on his arm.

They were pink.

With butterflies and rainbows.

Damn medics did it on purpose.

He sat down at the table that could set ten people. Today, he sat with Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hikari, Deidara, and Hebi. In Kiba's lap was a small pup, persumably Akamaru, and setting on the floor beside Hebi were two wolf-dogs, one white with black stockings, and another black with white stockings. He assumed her parents had sent them. The others were setting nearby, in hearing range. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with the bandages, Itachi-kun?" She asked innocently. Deidara was the one to answer.

"We had to get blood drawn this morning, and he scared the first medic shitless talking about ow he could have killed her several times over, and then made one poor sap shake so much, the needle kept missing!" deidara cracked up laughing, causing many to look at him awkwardly, or completely ignore him. Kiba barked and growled loudly, and snapped his jaw at a passing by medic. Many people had to keep from laughing.

"Why were you getting blood drawn?" Naruto asked casualy, currently tracing imaginary designs on the table with his pinky. He looked up to see the Uchiha's eyes flicker over to Hikari quickly.

"To check to see if we have any long-term illnesses." He said coldly, staring at the wall. Hikari tucked some lose strands of hair behind her ear subconciously.

"Maa…I'd rather take the blood straight from your neck." She said childishly, fitting into her guise perfectly. She was 'diagnosed' with psychosis, and was basically a psychotic woman, stuck in the mind frame of a five year old, albeit a really smart five year old. It was really quite creepy. Her eyes were wide and childlike most of the time, and otherwise narrowed into dangerous slits. It scared the few medics she had already come in contact with shitless. "Let my fangs peirce your skin as your life force trickles down my throat, watching as you eyes slowly dim, and then slicing open your jugular to hide all traces of bite marks." She shivered in delight, and she licked her ips.

Yes, she played her part a bit too well.

Hebi's eyes scanned the room with a preaditory gleam, and a psychotic smile on her face. To everyones ammusement, after they 'diagnosed' her, the medics had placed her in a straight jacket. She 'saw' hallucinations, suffered a 'derrangement of her personality', and 'terrible scocil skills'. She also, to everyones annoyance, only spoke in quotes, or copied people. She claimed that that little detail was for personaly peasure. Deidara was stupid enough to say that's what her fingrs were for.

He's not going to speak to her for a while.

"Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare." Hebi said with a demented giggle. Kiba snarled, while Neji slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Completely random, but okay!" Ino said loudly, before turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, do you like how I'm wearing my forehead protector?" Currently, it was around her neck.

"Hn."

"Itachi, how about my forehead protector!?" Sakura claimed loudly. It was around her waist.

"Hn."

"Wow." Naruto drawled "you can really see the relation there."

They both glared.

"See, te'bayo! That proves my point exactly!!"

**xXxXx**

**Next morning**

**xXxXx**

"Ohayo Itachi-kun!"

Said Uchiha's eyes snapped open immediately, and he sat up to see Hikari standing in the doorway to his room, smiling innocently, and holding some blankets. He relaxed a bit, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and gave a soft yawn. "Why are you here, Hikari-chan?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep. He looked at the clock and frowned. It was two in the morning, and he hardly counted that as morning. Hikari frowned, eye eyes tearing up slightly.

"I couldn't sleep, and then my mattress exploded!" She said softly, shuffling her feet, and shifting her weight from side to side. "So, the medics made me share a room with someone, and since you're the only one calling me 'Hikari-chan', I decided to come to you!" She smiled brightly, ad Itachi wondered how in the hell did her mattress explode.

"Are you sure I'm the only one to call you Hikari-chan?" the elder Uchiha asked, voice a bit more awake. She nodded quickly.

"Hai! Well…I think so…" She furrowed her eyebrows, before grinning again. "You don't mind, do you?" Itachi sighed, before shaking his head.

"Com'ere." He murmured, motioning her over with his hand, and then rolling onto his side facing the wall. He heard her quick, and quiet, steps as she hurried over, and slid in beside him. She used her own blankets to save him from embarrassment, thank goodness. She wrapped into a tight wad, her forehead pressed against his back. Her breathing evened out almost immediately. Itachi was about to succumb to the same fate, when his eyes snapped open.

"Deidara!!"

"Wha!?" Hikari said loudly, snapping up, and looking around, confused. Itachi sighed, before shaking his head.

"Maa…It's nothing. Just go back to sleep, 'Kari-chan." He murmured, sleep still heavy on his mind.

"Hmm…Kari-chan…" Hikari mumbled "I like it…" She snuggled against him again, nose buried into his neck, and her eyes drifting close. "G'night, Weasel-kun…"

"Mhmn…notta weasel…"

"…sure…sure…" her breathing evened out, and her breath tickled the back of his neck. Itachi sighed, before yielding to sleep, for hopefully the last time.

His dreams were filled with the young Kunoichi currently curled up against him.

**xXxXx**

_ARGH! FLUFF OVERLOAD!! O.O_

_Heh heh, bet cha can't guess who Itachi's paired with, huh? Lol._

_Sorry, I had to get down the basics for their relationship, and well, this is what I thought of._

_Again, sorry it is so short. I thought that was a 'perfect' ending!_

_Oh, and **how do you like the incorporation of Iatchi's oh so famous hate rant?**_

_I craked up big time._

_**I understand that her bloodline might be intense, but she hasn't said everything. There are definitely flaws in her bloodline, and big ones at that. That's why her clan is so small.**_

_BUT THAT IS ALL I'M SAYING!_

_**And the deal from last time is still on, but just for next chapter. It'll keep going until someone gueses! **_

_**I know, the characters are way OOC, but please keep in mind this is basically an AU story, and they havn't gone through the same thing.**_

_**Tell me if you like Hikari and Hebi's personalities! **_

_Kuro-kun_


	5. Chapter Five

**xXxXxXx**

_Digging swiftly  
Out of hell  
Madness helps me save myself_

_Crooked spoons on every wall  
Genocide lines the hall  
Ten gauge needles and a prayer  
Smearing sin everywhere_

_Crooked Spoons, Otep_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Five**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Naruto, Hebi, and Hinata centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen, HebiOC, KaguraOC_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC._

_Those not mentioned above are single, and awaiting YOUR OC. :wink:_

**xXxXxXx**

**This chapter is dedicated to midnight-angel-of-darkness for sending in an OC!!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Please send in OC's! They make it that much easier to write!!**

**xXxXxXx**

**xXxXx**

**Two months later**

**xXxXx**

"Maa, Deidara, just shut up already." Naruto whined, head setting on his desk, an air of annoyance around him "We get it; Itachi has the hotts for Hikari, now do us a favor and drop it!"

"I deny that statement." Itachi said emotionlessly, glaring at the wall.

"Jeez; I know I'm not pretty, but do you have to rub it in?" Hikari retorted, glaring at the Uchiha, before standing, and storming out of the room. Itachi watched with a look of shock on his face, before standing with a sigh, and following her. Once out of earshot, Deidara burst out in laughter, along with chuckles from Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. TenTen sighed, spinning the senbon around her finger.

"Men are so stupid." She mumbled. Temari nodded.

"Here, Here."

**xXxXx**

"Maa! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said loudly, quickly catching said girls attention, "We got another shipload coming in!"

"Nani?!" The heiress cried, eyes wide in confusion, before looking at her calendar, and cursing. She had forgotten to tear of a page. She was one day behind in planning "How many?"

"It's the last one." The Uzumaki said eyes wide, "They got pushed foreword, and twelve people are coming in _now!!_" Hinata cursed.

"Shit, that's more then we usually handle!" Hinata scurried from her kneeling position, and wrapping her forehead protector around her thigh. "Hurry! Get Itachi, Hikari, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari! I'll hold them up! I might not be able to explain it to them tonight, you'll have to." Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, Hina-chan, but I can't let you do this. You're the one who came up with this idea, and you're going to explain it." He grinned at her "I'll distract them; Kyuubi's been itching to stretch his legs for a while anyway. What's one more day gonna do?" Hinata stared at the blond in admiration.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun" She finally said, breathless. She blushed a bright crimson "Thanks." He nodded, before running out. Hinata sighed, before gathering herself, and running out of her room, and into the hallway.

Thirty seconds later, all she had asked for were in the room. And that was when the door opened, revealing a large group of twenty people. Twelve of those people were her targets.

Then, a burst of positively demonic chakra surged through the building, and to Hinatas amusement, a wall cracked under the pressure. Eight people in the large group, the actually insane people, yelped, and ran back outside to the safety of the truck. The rest were relatively calm, but in stances showing ninja training. Hinata took that chance.

"Itachi, Hikari! Get the four in the back!" She ordered, voice panicked "Shikamaru, you and Temari get the four by the pillar! Sasuke, you come with me!" With those instructions left, she dashed of with Sasuke beside her. They stood in front of the group, who each looked a bit panicky. Hinata's eyes were fierce, and her Byakugan activated. She recognized two as older versions of the jinchuriki/Kurokaze. She smiled politely at the group. The other two were fierce looking, and standing protectively near the other two, even though younger then the woman; Kagura, was that her name? She looked to be about nineteen.

"Don't' worry about the chakra." Sasuke said quickly, catching their attention. "It's just a distraction; come with us if you want out of here." His coal black eyes were cold, and showed a certain amount of authority. The two males hesitated, but Kagura ushered the youngest, about eight years old, and joined the Hyuuga and Uchiha quickly. The other two traded looks, before joining their group. Hinata looked at the others, and saw them ready to go, and awaiting their say. Hinata looked at Sasuke, nodded, before leading everyone to the safety of her room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her blond crush run through the room on four 'legs' and grinning manically.

'_Good job, Naruto.'_

**xXxXx**

Hinata sighed wearily, before setting down on her bed, since there was no more floor space. Setting beside her was Hikari, who looked absolutely thrilled, Itachi, Shikamaru, Hebi, and Sakura. The others were gone, to allow more space. She looked over the nin that were present, gauging their reactions to this news. The two male guarding the Kurokaze, identified as Kane and Jiro, stood while most everyone else sat. Kane, who had gray eyes and blond hair, seemed incredibly close to Kagura, while the other was assumed to be a Kurokaze due to his golden eyes. Kagura looked completely nervous, and Ishimaru was very jumpy.

Hinata could only wonder why.

Another male that caught her attention was Joben Akihiko. He had black hair, and grayish silver eyes. He was relaxed, though his eyes darted around a bit, and he stood extremely close to the door, occasionally itching towards it. He seemed to be 15, the same age as Hebi. In all truth, Hebi was eyeing him like a predator eyes its snack, like a snake a mouse, but in an oddly kind way. Hinata sighed again. She would never understand the odd Inuzuka.

"Shikamaru, I need you to go over your statistics again." Hikari said politely. He raised an eyebrow, asking her to continue "In your previous data, you did not include that there was a Kurokaze male, Banpaiagan fully trained, and five jinchuriki total. You also did not include so many clans." Shikamaru sighed, before grabbing a blank scroll from Hinatas headboard. He grabbed a pen, before jotting down notes quickly and scribbling out words occasionally.

It was an agonizing minute and a half later, but final, Shikamaru smirked.

"If all the things we have been told about these clans, and any extra abilities or handicaps, are correct, then we should be able to escape in one year."

"Really!?" Hinata cried, her pale eyes shining with excitement. Itachi cracked a smile, and Sakura hugged Shikamaru tightly, much to his chagrin. Hikari squealed, and jumped on Itachi's back, causing them to topple forward onto the ground. Hebi smiled, a truly scary sight, and attempted to dance with a straight jacket on. It didn't go so well, so she mimicked Itachi and Hikari's action at the end.

Jiro's eyes snapped over to Hikari, who was giggling madly, and he glared. She froze, eyes wide, before shaking her head quickly. She then removed herself from Itachi, and headed towards the door.

"Maa…Gomen, I have to use the restroom; I'll be back soon, kay?" She didn't wait for an answer, just hurried out of the room. Hebi watched her walk away, eyes narrowed, and nose working overtime.

"She's crying." She said immediately. Kagura looked horrified, before scurrying up, glaring at Jiro, and followed her out of the room. Ishimaru looked completely confused.

'_Poor kid'_ Hinata thought, before going to the matter at hand. "What was she crying about, Hebi-chan?" The Inuzuka struggled to sit up, before just all out giving up, and staring at the pale-eyed girl upside down from her spot on the ground.

"The Jiro kid smells angry, like he's about to kill someone." Hebi narrowed her eyes at the Kurokaze. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snarled violently, teeth gleaming venomously "What's your problem, kid? She's your sister, and you totally just upset her." Jiro glared at her.

"What the hell do you know?" He snapped "The Kurokaze is a proud clan! We share our secretes with no one!" He glared, while Hebi glared, before snapping the bonds on her jacket, giving her freedom. She stood shakily, before eyeing him like a piece of meat, her silver hair tumbling into her tan face, only adding to the insane look she pulled off almost daily. By then, people had left the room, leaving only those on the bed, Ishimaru, who joined them on the bed, and Joben, who looked stiff, but more comfortable, and only eyeing the fight.

"Your lucky I don't have my sword, brat." Hebi hissed venomously. She flipped her hair out of the way, only it to fall back into place. She ignored it this time. Jiro laughed violently.

"Like a mutt could defeat a purebred!" He said, eyes glistening while Hebi snarled, her eyes slits and coated with insanity. Before they could lunge, Hikari was in the room again, and restraining Jiro from behind with her nails at his neck, and Itachi crouching in front of him, facing Hebi, and arm outstretched to grab his leg. Shikamaru had Hebi in his shadow possession, whit Hinata was in the middle, in her classic Jyuken stance, prepared to handicap anyone. Jiro was frozen, not moving a muscle, while Hikari's mouth was at his ear.

"Do not insult my friends, brother." She said calmly, though undertones of anger were present "You may be older, and you may have trained your Banpaiagan, but I am the clan head. I will always be the clan head." She stared at his face with hatred. "You are below me. You are worthless." She spat out the words like it was poison. Jiro's eyes were narrowed, but he made no move to escape. Hikari was silent as she lowered her arm, only to whack him in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. Itachi caught his limp form, and watched as Hikari made no move, only stared at the spot Jiro had been standing.

"Hikari?" Hebi asked hesitantly "Are…you okay?"

"…hm? Oh…yeah. I'll be fine." The Kurokaze murmured, before walking out of the room, and down the hall. Itachi watched her, his eyebrow drawn together in concern and confusion. Hebi sighed, before looking at her jacket with a smug smile.

"Wait, you could have gotten out of that at any time!?" Sakura asked, shocker. Hebi looked at her, confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She smiled politely. "I just enjoyed being in it. Really challenging."

**xXxXx**

**Next Day**

**xXxXx**

Naruto was silent as he sat on his bed, now in a straight jacket. His lips were turned downward in a frown, and he was glaring at his feet. He heard a knock on his door, and grunted.

"Come in." He called, bracing himself for embarrassment. The door opened to reveal the pale eyed girl, with a blush on her face. She took one look at him and gasped.

"Naruto!" she cried, hurrying over "Is this my fault? I told you I should have been the distraction!"

"Nah, It's okay, Hina-chan." The Jinchuriki said, consoling the ex-Hyuuga "I don't mind." Hinata's gaze steeled.

"Well I do!" She said with a huff. She focused chakra into her fingers, and swiftly broke open the seals. Naruto looked at her. "What?"

"You could have just unbuckled it." He said, and raised an eyebrow.

"S-so!?" Hinata said, blushing. "I knew that! I just wanted to…yah know, get some practice in!" _'Great excuse he'll definitely buy that!'_

"Oh! Okay then." Naruto spoke with a smile "Thanks anyway!"

'…_wow, he actually bought it…'_

**xXxXx**

"Neji-kun, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"…You sure? You seem really tense."

"I'm fine, TenTen."

"…I like your hair."

"…What?"

"Your hair. It's nice. What conditioner do you use?"

"…Did someone dare you to ask that?"

"No, I just think it's very nice. It looks good on you."

"…Thanks."

"No problem."

"…"

"…"

"…I use Garnier."

"Hm? Oh…thanks." She smiled.

Neji blushed. She continued to smile, if not brighter then before.

'_Hah! Take that Deidara!'_

**xXxXx**

"Oi! Nara!" Temari called as she entered the cafeteria. Said Nara groaned as he lifted up his head, and looked at the oncoming blond. Hoping that he truly was going insane, and simply hallucinating, he let his head fall onto his arms again. Temari growled, and as she stood next too him, smacked his head.

"Oi!" she yelled angrily.

"Mhmn…Troublesome woman-"

"What did you call me!?"

"-What do you want?"

"I want to know how statistics might change if we had a sixth jinchuriki on our side." When he looked up, he saw her face was deathly serious. He sighed, and sat up, looking at the ceiling, thinking rapidly.

"Currently, we will have very few casualties on out side, maybe three or four. These medics weren't trained in fighting..." He hesitated "But…if we got a sixth, then we would definitely succeed, with a high possibility of only one casualty."

"…Can you think up a plan to get Gaara on out side?" She asked, hope unintentionally filling her voice. He looked at her from his puerperal vision, and honestly felt sorry for her. He sighed again, before thinking.

"Well?"

"..The only way I can see him joining…is if someone were to knock some sense into him." The Nara said slowly. Temari frowned and he continued "I don't know how strong he is…and I think, that to get the point across…then it would have to be another jinchuriki. I believe that the only one willing to go to such lengths for him…would be Naruto." Temari sighed, and began to look at the ceiling. Her eyes traced the cracks and crevices, and she thought about everything, with a small frown on her face.

Shikamaru just watched her, with a bored expression on his face. Finally, the sand nin sighed, before looking at him again. He didn't move.

"Maa…Thanks Shika-kun." She smiled, and turned, walking out of the room. Shikamaru just watched her, before sighing heavily.

"Feh…Troublesome woman…" He unintentionally cracked a small smile.

**xXxXx**

_Muahaha! I took the chance, and worked on their relationships!_

_I feel bad. I mean, this is a NARUHINA story, and I'm focusing on everyone else! What the hell?_

_So Next time I'm working on them…because unless I get some more OC's to add in, the next chapter is the fight! WhoOoOOoHoOooOOo! (well, I'm pretty sure it is)_

_**I won't be updating as frequently**__ because I'm going to be gone for a week or two. The first week is gonna be rough, because were I'm staying it only has dial up, so I can only go on at nine or later. So I'm sorry. But just wait till school comes back up! It'll be really tough to get in story time. I'm not dropping this story, so don' fret! _

_Please Review, and __**say anything you think I could improve on!**__ Also __**send in songs about insanity (or mentioning it) or any oc's**__!_

_Kuro-kun._


	6. Chapter Six

**xXxXxXx**

_Branded like an animal  
I can still feel them burning my mind  
I believe that you made your message clear  
I think I am losing my mind  
I think I am losing my mind  
Never been enough to really know that I feel  
Leaving me with images I know are not real  
Are those words of condemnation that I hear  
I think I am losing my mind  
I think I am losing my_

_Perfect Insanity, Disturbed_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Six**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Naruto, Hebi, and Hinata centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC._

_Those cannon characters not mentioned above are single, and awaiting YOUR OC. :wink:_

_Other parings involving OC's are another matter. I am only taking five more OC's_

_Currently all OC's entered have a partner besides Jiro._

**xXxXxXx**

**This chapter is dedicated to kisame's student for sending in an OC!!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Please send in OC's! They make it that much easier to write!!**

**xXxXxXx**

**xXxXx**

**Two days pass…**

**XXxXx**

Hinata was nervous, to say the least. She had come to an earth shattering realization that might ruin her friendship with the blond Uzumaki.

She had fallen, and fallen hard. She was completely and utterly in love with him.

What was she supposed to do? He was her best friend, save for Sakura and the Uchiha's. How would he react?

So she decided to ask one of the newer members what to do.

The girl was about sixteen, with shocking red hair, and yellow, cat like eyes. Her name was Yaseineko Riko, from Kumogakure. She was small, about 5'0", and pixie like. She was very thin, and had small curves. She also managed to alter her clothes to be more fashionable. When the medic tried to take them away, she threw a fit.

She was left alone quite often. That was why the ten year old chose her.

"Ah! Hinata-sama!" Riko cried, eyes wide "What can I do for you?" Hinata smiled politely at the Yaseineko.

"I have a favor to ask…" She said softly "May I come inside?"

"Oh, of course!" Riko said, eyes wide, as she moved to the side, letting the Hyuuga in to the small room. She swiftly closed the door, and turned to face her guest, who took a seat on the small twin sized bed. "What do you need?" Hinata shuffled nervously, a faint blush coating her pale cheeks. This piqued the woman's interest.

"Well… I guess you could say that I…need some love advice." The woman's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She was practically bouncing up and down. She took a quick seat beside the ex-heiress, and grasped her hands "Dish!" Hinata blinked, before speaking.

"Ano…It's Naruto-kun" She frowned slightly, before continuing "He's my best friend…"

"Ah." Riko said softly "You don't want to ruin the relationship." Hinata nodded slowly, giving a small grunt of agreement. Riko nodded wisely "Of course. Well I say you give subtle hints." Hinata tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Riko slapped her head with a sigh.

"You flirt a bit!" She said it as if it was obvious. She seemed to have forgotten she was talking to a ten-year-old girl. "You know, giggle, blush, smile!" Hinata continues to stare at the girl, confused. The woman's shoulders slumped, before she straighte ned with renewed vigor.

"Okay, we are going to do some major work." The poor Hyuuga could only hope that the elder woman remembered she was only ten.

**xXxXx**

Hikari looked at the older boy before her, blinking curiously. He seemed to be staring at her with wide, brown eyes. He didn't bother moving his bangs out of his face. His mouth was opened slightly, and moving as if he were talking. Itachi raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Y-You…" The boy murmured.

"Me?" She tilted her head curiously, blinking innocently. He nodded, before digging through a small pouch in his back leg, and pulled out a scroll.

"Your part of the Kurokaze clan!" He said immediately, opening his small scroll and reading a excerpt "It says here! '…Kiri then created a clan to bribe the Kurokaze's, a legendary clan known for their silver or golden eyes, into joining the village'!" His eyes gleamed with excitement "I've been looking for you!"

"…Me?" She asked, still confused "Why me? Am I mentioned in there?" The boy shook his head.

"No, not you exactly, but a Kurokaze!"

"…What clan do you speak of?" She asked hesitantly "Am I correct in assuming you speak of the Chi?"

"Hai! I stumbled upon their remains and trained myself in their style!" Hikari seemed less then thrilled at this revelation, and pursed her lips. This was the first time Itachi had seen her annoyed.

"Why do you search for a Kurokaze?" she asked, annoyed "We'll tell you again that the Kurokaze are free! We belong to no village!" The boy shook his head quickly.

"No! No! You misunderstand!" He defended "I simply wanted to see the clan that the Chi spoke so highly of!" Hikari seemed to relax a bit, but was still nervous.

"Of course, whatever." Hikari smiled, and turned towards Itachi "So, you were saying?"

**xXxXx**

Ino growled low in her throat as she looked at her reflection, pouting. She was definitely not a fan of the white ensembles. It was simply a baggy white shirt, and white pants. She sighed, and tied her forehead protector around her waist, tucking the shirt underneath the navy band. She placed a hand on her hip, before turning, and heading towards the door. She opened it, revealing Deidara, to her shock. She blinked in response.

"Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored, un." He replied simply "So I decided to bug you."

"Ugh, Why me?" Ino asked with a groan, and she walked past him.

"Because I like your hair, un." Ino started at the odd answer to her rhetorical question.

"Err…okay then." She said slowly, continuing towards the cafeteria. They were silent for a brief moment, before Deidara spoke again.

"Oi, what's your opinion on art, un?" He asked innocently, seeming genuinely interested.

"Hm? Well, I think it's like a flower." She smiled at the analogy "They last for months, before dieing, only to be reborn." Deidara grunted.

"Really? I think it's fleeting. It's there for a moment, and then disappears with a bang, un!" He clapped his hands in example. Ino tilted her head to the side.

"Huh. That's interesting. I still think it lasts longer then that." She shook her head "I disagree with you."

"Well, I disagree with you! Art isn't permanent, un!"

"It is!"

"Isn't, un!"

"Fine! Lets agree to disagree!"

"Never! I would never agree with you, un!"

"Fine! Stupid insensitive jerk!"

"Stupid unintelligent slut, un!"

"Wha!? Oh no you didn't!" Ino growled, and lunged at him, knocking him over onto the ground, causing him to grunt. He growled, and began to fight back.

"Oi!" A voice cried out, belonging to one of the nurses, who in turn pulled them apart. "No fighting in the hallways!"

Ten minutes later, Ino found her self stuck in a room with they annoying blond, both in new straight jackets. They only glared at each other harshly, ignoring the nurse's orders that still echoed in their skulls.

'_You are going to sit in here until you get along!'_

"Stupid whore…" Ino murmured, "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in a room with you, un." Deidara agreed "Let's both kill her."

"Uh huh."

And that was how the two bonded for the next hour; plotting the evil nurses' death.

**xXxXx**

The young nurse sighed, flipping through the papers on the front desk. Those patients would be the death of her. Especially the Inuzuka girl, and the Hyuuga. The Inuzuka was just insane, while the Hyuuga was so creepy! She did not know how she winded up with this job. She continued to flip through the papers, when she heard someone clear their throat politely. She looked up, and nearly jumped out of her skin when her eyes rested on the earlier mentioned Inuzuka, and the one she remembered to be Joben Akihiko.

"A-ah! Inuzuka-san!" She said politely, "How may I help you today?"

"I need a new straight jacket." She said simply, voice surprisingly blank. The nurse was amazed she had not spoken in quotes, as she was known for.

"Ano…what do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, not liking were this was headed. In answer, Hikari lifted her arms, showing the broken clasps.

The nurse fainted.

Hebi giggled, before motioning Joben to follow with a tilt of her head, and she walked into the abandoned hallways, leading to the scrolls containing patient's records. Joben followed patiently. They walked in comfortable silence, before a thought hit the Akihiko's head.

"Remember when Jiro called you a mutt a few minutes ago?" He asked. Hebi, used to his odd memory, nodded softly, eyes attached to the ceiling. "Well, what did he mean by that?" Hebi grunted in displeasure.

"I'm not one hundred percent Inuzuka." She said sadly. "My father cheated on my step-mom with another woman, a Yaseineko from Kumogakure. I'm a disgrace because of my blood. I'm basically part dog, part cat, simple as that. Sorry it's not as long as Hikari-chan's past" Joben's eyes seemed to soften slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." She said simply with a shrug. She stopped walking, looking at Joben from the corner of her eye, while still facing the ceiling. She seemed to be thinking something over carefully. She straightened a bit, and looked at him carefully, facing him now. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he watched her carefully.

"What is it?" He finally asked politely, "Is there something on my face?" She slowly shook her head, before approaching him, until she was standing directly in front of him, only an inch shorter then him, standing at five six. Her blue orbs flickered across his face, observing him.

"Will you allow me to try something?" she asked suddenly, causing him to jump a bit.

"Um…Ok?" He said, unsure. She seemed curious, her head tilted to the side. She smiled at him, before moving upwards, and connecting her lips with his, shocking him. Instead, he returned the kiss, his lips moving against hers gently. When he moved to put his hands on her waist, she pulled away softly, watching him through her bangs. He just gazed into her eyes, and awaited an explanation. She smiled suddenly, before answering his silent question.

"I'd never kissed anyone before, and I was curious." With a parting smile, she tugged at his ponytail lightly, and walked away, the arms of her jacket dragging the ground. He watched for a second, before sighing, and re-doing his high pony tail, and hurrying after her retreating back, still partially shocked.

**xXxXxXx**

…_I hate to say it, but this is mostly a filler. I'm sorry! I needed to get a few more OC's in._

_Sorry, but __**no escape today. That scene might take a while**__, but it will come out._

_But yay! I worked on Hebi and Jobens relationship!!_

_Progress is good!_

_So, __**tell me what you think!**_

_Kuro-kun_


	7. Chapter Seven

**xXxXxXx**

_Mary had a lamb  
his eyes black as coals  
if we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know_

_just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once_

_if I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you_

_Loose Control, Evanescence_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Kurokaze(s) centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC._

_Those cannon characters not mentioned above are single, and awaiting YOUR OC. :wink:_

_Other parings involving OC's are another matter. I am only taking four more OC's_

_Currently all OC's entered have a partner._

**xXxXxXx**

**This chapter is dedicated to DtecnoKira for sending in an OC!!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Please send in OC's! They make it that much easier to write!!**

**xXxXxXx**

_**Sorry, but it may be happy, jokey, funny in the beginning, but its comedic relief. You shall understand soon….in this chappy. So be warned. Un-happiness shall be reveiled…**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

_**Ahem, sorry. On with the chapter!**_

**xXxXxXx**

Hinata sighed in exasperation as she looked at Riko, who was staring at her too, just with confusion.

"Why wont you do that?" She finaly asked, and the heiress growled.

"I am only ten years old! You seriously want me to just waltz past him and grab his ass!?"

"Heh, Heh. Oops. I forgot that little detail." Riko said, rubbing her head nervously. Hinata almost screamed in frustration. There was a small knock on the door, and Yugito stepped in.

"holy shit! Yugito, where the hell have you been?" Hinata asked, having not heard from the jinchuriki in a while. The woman smiled.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama." She said "I've been walking around, you know, annoying the Nurses." Hinata sighed, before she realized something.

"Oh snap! We forgot to add you in on our calculations!" Yugito's eye twitched.

"Great, I'm completely forgotten. Thanks a lot." That being said, she walked out of the room.

"Wow." Riko said after a pause. "You really fucked up big time."

**xXxXx**

**One month later**

**xXxXx**

A small group had gathered in Hinatas room, consisting of Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, all five Kurokazes, both Inuzukas, All the jinchuriki (besides the always absent Gaara), Neji, Joben, Enakue (the one who followed Hikari around), and TenTen. The conversation had been light until Jiro had entered the room. Now, nervousness filled the air, along with hatred and tension. The first thing he noticed was that Hikari was closer then usual to Itachi. He sneered at the couple (though it wasn't stated out loud, most people knew of the feelings developing between the duo) and opened his mouth to talk.

"I can't believe you can just sit there with a whore setting practically in your lap." He said, glaring at Itachi. Hebi snarled.

"How can you say that about Hikari!?" She asked violently, about to lunge if it weren't for Joben's hand on her shoulder. She settled with glaring at him. Hikari's eyes were wide, and seemed to be begging him not to say anything. So did Kane and Kagura. The family obviously was holding in a secret, and almost everyone wanted to know what it was.

"Jiro, say anything and I swear to god, I will kill you." He sneered. Jiro raised an eyebrow at the threat.

"Really? You, a Ikari, could beat a Kurokaze?" He gave a harsh laugh "Yeah, as if."

"Stop, Jiro!" Kagura said loudly, eyes panicked. Jiro laughed again.

"What? You don't want her little friends to know that the little whore-"

"Stop it!" Hikari cried, eyes wide in horror, tears building.

"–got pregnant at eleven?"

The room was silent, save for Kagura's heavy sobbing. Kane looked ready to murder, and Hikari looked dead.

"Hikari?" Itachi asked softly, watching her carefully "Is that true?"

"She was forced into a marriage!" Kane yelled, desperately trying to clear his little sisters name, "Her father spiked their drinks. They both woke up not remembering a thing."

"Explain it, then, Kane." Jiro mocked "Since you seem to know more then me, who was there the whole time!" Kane snarled, but explained anyway.

"Kurokaze's have life mates." He began, "In there life, they have two. She found hers prematurely, and her father found out. He forced them to marry. She ended up pregnant. After she gave birth, she almost died. The baby was healthy. The father named her Yuki, but she was then taken by her father to be trained. They never saw their daughter again after that. The same thing happened to Kagura and I. Our child was taken four years ago. We didn't even get to name him."

"You're hiding some important information, Kane." Jiro sang again. "Like how she was marred by our fathers' sadistic experiments, Like how she poisoned her husband, and ran of to Kirigakure. Or maybe the small little fact that when her mate dies, so dose she." Hikari had her face buried in her hands, and she sobbed. "Or maybe how you met your beloved Kagura in a brothel?" Kagura let out a cry of shame, and hugged herself close.

"That was uncalled for, Jiro." Kane said firmly. "She was kicked out and she had to get a job somehow. No one else would accept her."

"I think its quite pathetic you lost you virginity to a whore." Jiro snapped.

"My brother dragged me there." Kane countered in defense. "And don't you dare call Kagura, or Hikari, a whore."

"But it's true." Jiro said simply, as if that justified everything. Hikari's sobbing began to subside, and when she looked up, her irises were a violent bloody red. Jiro froze, eyes wide, as she began to stalk towards him. She placed her index finger in her mouth, and bit down. Blood dribbled down her finger swiftly, and as soon as she pulled it out of her mouth, all the Kurokaze's eyes darkened to a pitch black. Kane was the only one unaffected due to him being an Ikari, not a born Kurokaze.

"Look at what the simple sight of blood dose to you…" she said softly, blood coating her palm, "It drives you mad with lust, the need for power is so present. It is unreasonable, isn't it?" She began to slowly rub the blood against her hands, a low moan leaving her throat. "It feels good against your skin, sliding down your throat, slipping from your very veins." Behind her, Enakue had fainted, his body shaking violently, as if he were having a seizure. Naruto and Hinata took him out of the room and into His, and attempted to calm him. Hikari barely noticed.

"Blood, such a delicate thing, ne? Easily tainted, easily spilled, easily destroyed." She continued in a soft voice, her eyes glistening maniacally, "We crave it, it's in our own blood." She ran her injured finger down her arm slowly, before lifting both hand to his face, and planting them on his cheeks, and smearing the blood onto him. "Look how pretty it is against your skin. I think it needs to be a permanent addition, ne?" That being said, she dug her nails into his shoulder, causing his blood to spill violently. He cried out, and grasped his wounded arm. She smiled, before realizing, closing her eyes. She stuck her wounded finger in her mouth, sucking the blood off. Soon, she licked all the blood off of her arms, and the wound was healed. She backed away, watching as Jiro glared at her. Kagura closed her eyes, and when they opened, they were their friendly green color once more.

"You're insane." Jiro said, continuing to glare. Hikari giggled.

"I know, but I would assume that being tainted by my fathers experiment would do that to anyone." She said with a shrug. "Besides; I'm enjoying every minute of it."

**xXxXx**

For weeks, everything was very strained. Hikari and Kagura looked miserable, and Jiro was completely silent. It was the un-noticed addition who took note of everything.

Her name was Kameno Emi, and she was a spy for Danzo.

She had hidden in the air vents, and listened in on the conversation. She had committed it all to memory, and then sent it off to Danzo, written word for word.

Her alibi was simple. For her cover she claimed to have gone insane and murdered her parents when they disowned her sister, Aki. In actuality, she has no sister and both her parents are very much alive. Hell, they were setting in Konoha as we speak!

She did not expect Danzo to do what he did. He contacted the Kurokaze's Father, and informed him of her location. And that led to the situation they were stuck in, Emi watching from a distance.

The day began as any other; People milling about, chatting gaily, when a medic stepped in.

"Ano…Kurokaze Hikari? You have a visitor at the front." He said nervously, though he disguised it well. Hikari started, and stood to follow. To her shock, Itachi, Enakue, Kane, Kagura, and Ishimaru stood as well. She gave a sad smile.

"You don't have to come with me."

"You're our friend." Itachi said immediately. "We will go with you no matter what." She silent nodded, but her smile turned genuine. It seemed she had finally relaxed. The group followed the medic, and came to the visiting area. Hikari grabbed a glass of water before entering, and took a sip. She was beyond nervous. Ishimaru gave her a comforting hug, and she smiled gratefully at the eight year old. With a sigh, she entered the room, chatting softly with Kagura. The whole groups entered the room when Hikari turned around, glass raised to her lips.

"I don't know. Ka-" She stopped, spotting the man before her, a small three-year-old in his arms. The glass dropped, scattering on contact. There was an IV in his arm, and a portable supply of medicine in a glass container was in his hand. The medicine was a sickly green color.

The child looked like Hikari with silver hair.

"K-Kimimaro-kun?"

The room was silent, but for different reasons. Emi had known Danzo would act, but didn't know how. She wanted to observe the happenings. Kagura, Kane, and Ishimaru were wondering how he knew she was here. Itachi and Enakue were just confused.

"Hello, Hikari." The man said, silver hair falling into his face. He looked sickly.

"H-how did you know I was here?" She demanded, eyes hard, though tears were forming.

"Orochimaru-sama was informed of your presence in this particular Asylum." He said. Hikari blanched.

"Who told him?" she said slowly, unintentionally taking a step back.

"Danzo." She froze, and clenched her fists, not noticing Itachi did the same.

"Why?"

"I was sent to take you back."

"Are you going to?"

"No." this answer shocked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I found out what he did to you."

"…Is that…?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"He believed it best to threaten you back with her." He answered, with a small shrug. Hikari bristled with anger.

"You are dieing." She said.

"You know that very well." He said it with traces of hatred, though his face remained stoic. "You know the antidote."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"I'll get Yuki."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Hm. You have grown cocky."

"I may have, but I only speak the truth."

"I hear you are going insane." Hikari's fist tightened.

"You know damn well I am."

"You shouldn't have left, then."

"Really? Well, news flash: Yes, I should have."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, you better."

The room was suddenly silent, watching as Hikari and Kimimaro were caught in a heated glare. Kimimaro then placed the child on the floor. The three year old stuck her thumb in her mouth, and watched curiously, head tilted to the side. Itachi could see Hikari's will breaking slowly but surely. In comfort, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and gave him a soft smile. Kimimaro frowned.

"My replacement?" he asked.

"No, we are just friends." It hurt her to say that.

"It hurt you to say that." Damn, he was good.

"No, It didn't. I'll say it again, too. We are just friends."

"Of course. I always know when you lie."

"We. Are. Just. Friends." Her voice had cracked that time.

"Whatever you want to believe."

"You are really pissing me off." He chuckled, only making her angrier.

"Tell me, did you tell your friends the flaws of the Kurokaze bloodlines?"

"No."

"Hm. Surprising you didn't abandon your clan as well." That did it. She charged forward, and punched him dead in the face, sending him flying backwards into the wall. The child squeaked, and without thinking, ran and hid behind Itachi's leg. Hikari landed another punch in his gut, causing him to cough up blood. She stopped then, and backed away.

"My clan is everything to me." She said softly.

"But not your child, or husband?"

"Both were unwanted." She seemed to have trouble choosing her words. "I never wanted a husband, and never wanted a child. Look what happened, I got both."

"you don't want your daughter?"

"No, I do. Just I didn't want a child. She was experimented on, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop this!?" She snarled, "She could have had a normal life!"

"I'm dieing. I can't."

"So you wouldn't risk your life for your daughter?"

"No."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because that means you would die."

**xXxXx**

_AHHHHH! TO MUCH DRAMA!! :brain shuts down:_

_Hebi: er…:pokes with a stick:_

_Me: eh…:Drools:_

_Hebi: ewww…_

_Hikari: O.O What the hell? Do you like torturing your characters?!_

_Me:…:drool:_

_Kimimaro: This is the oddest role I have ever played in._

_Hikari: I wish I could say the same. :sigh:_

_Itachi: Why am I paired with you all the time, Hikari?_

_Hikari: Because I am most of the things she wants to be, and she is a major fan girl…in her head. Otherwise, she is actually pretty calm…when it concerns you. But she definitely isn't calm. Not at all._

_Me:…:Still drooling:_

_Naruto: ewww…..that's just eww._

_Riko: any way! Just drop a review, and she shall update!...eventualy. :sweatdrop: So long! I'm off to the store!_

_Yugito: WHAT AOUT ME!! :emosob: So…alone…:sob:_

_Riko: umm….I actually forgot about you…I guess you can come…_

_Yugito: R-really? I'M LOVED!!_

_Riko: um…:Runs off:_

_Yugito: NOOOOOOOSE!! :emosob:_

_Hinata: Umm...:eyebrow twitches and she slaps yugito, knocking her out: Anyway, **next chapter is a bonus chapter that will be posted very very very soon! So, don't bother getting off the computer...it's that soon**. :Smiles: See you soon!_


	8. Bonus Chapter: Hikari's past!

**xXxXxXx**

_The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And i should've been down in the rivers i've found of token lost  
And i should've been down when you made me insecure_

_So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause i'm so much more than meets the eye_

_Breakdown, Seether_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Bonus Chapter**_

**xXxXxXx**

_Hikari centric_

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_Other parings to be decided. Feel free to send in your own OC._

_Those cannon characters not mentioned above are single, and awaiting YOUR OC. :wink:_

_Other parings involving OC's are another matter. I am only taking four more OC's_

_Currently all OC's entered have a partner._

**xXxXxXx**

**I know this sond isn't about insanity, but I think it fits.**

**Please send in OC's! They make it that much easier to write!!**

**xXxXxXx**

I was silent as I watched my elder sister brush through her hair slowly, counting each stroke in my head. By now, she was at two-hundred. Her smooth hair was a light, silvery blue, like Okaa-sans, but fell down past her shoulders in gentle waves, unlike Okaa-sans. Her eyes met mine in the mirror of her vanity, and she stopped brushing, setting her brush down with a soft 'clink'. Two-hundred and Twenty; She had ten more strokes to go. Her green eyes bore into my own silvery grey ones. Her face was pretty, and very petite.

"Hikari…" She addressed me softly. She turned on her bench, and her short, silvery nightgown rode up, revealing her tan thighs. She didn't bother fixing it. "What troubles you?" I loved her voice, her speech pattern. It was elegant, and kind. To me, it demanded respect, but not in a cruel way. The way she spoke made me want to bend to her every whim, her every desire, no matter how obscene.

"You have ten strokes left," I said. To me, my own voice was very soft, quiet, and slightly high pitched, but not in an annoying way, in a girly way. She smiled, and her eyes closed. Jealousy surged through me. If I had been an assassin in disguise, I could easily slit open her pretty little throat, and watch cruelly as her crimson blood stained her white carpeted floors. How was it she could be so careless?

"I am aware, but you seem to be thinking very hard on something," She replied, and she gracefully motioned me over, and I abided swiftly. She stood, gown falling back into place, and pulled on her robe, leaving it hanging off her shoulders carelessly. "Sit," It was not a command, but I treated it as one, and sat on the previously occupied bench. The cushion adjusted to my weight with a soft noise of protest. How old was this bench again? I dismissed the thought, and gazed at my reflection.

My face was very defined; I could have easily passed as a young male, albeit a very pretty one. I could feel my eyes piercing into my own soul ruthlessly and I buckled under my own scrutiny. My lips were full, if by only a bit. My hair was thick and framed my pale skin, brushing the floor softly. It was a dark blue, navy, I suppose, with silvery tips. It was also two yards long; I had measured.

I saw Nee-san pick up her brush, and felt her begin to comb through my hair. She was incredibly silent, but her face had a soft smile gracing her already attractive face. Her smile was so beautiful, and I believed that mine twisted my features, making me look like some kind of psychopathic lunatic. She made me look plainer then I already was. She began to hum, and as the humming changed into singing, I silently envied her voice. She denied that she had any talent.

That was a bunch of bull.

"_I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you, this fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you…"_

"Kagura-nee," I hated to interrupt her singing. She stopped, and looked at me curiously.

"Hm?"

"Why dose Tou-san train me instead of you?" I cursed mentally, such a terrible question! Her brushing hesitated briefly, but she quickly resumed the gentle strokes. "You are older then me…wouldn't you be more important to train?" My speech was so awkward, and I felt like a peasant standing beside a beautiful goddess.

"I chose to be a civilian," She said politely, overlooking my ignorance, "I chose to live as a noble, and marry Kane." Her eyes brightened at the mention of her fiancé, a shinobi from Yukigakure. At that moment, I felt truly happy for her.

"Kagura-nee…do you think I'll ever fall in love?" She seemed startled by my question, but smiled anyways.

"Of course, you are a beautiful young woman." She sounded sincere. I was silent, disagreeing with her completely.

"Arigatou," I thanked her anyways. She kept smiling, and we sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, before a new question surfaced, and I spoke again, "Are you happy?"

"Hai. I am very happy," she said a bit stunned, "I am going to marry Kane soon."

"No. I mean now, just the two of us, you brushing my hair." I don't know what made me so curious. She didn't answer immediately, and I thought she wasn't going to answer, when she spoke again.

"Iie, not exactly. I am comfortable, peaceful, but not happy," I smiled at her answer. She was always so truthful. My smile slowly faded, and I remembered why. She was a terrible liar. She stopped. "There, all done."

"Arigatou, Nee-san," I stood, and headed towards the door, "…Good Night." I didn't wait to hear her reply, as I closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall, and to my room. I entered, and lied down silently, before tears began to fall down my face slowly.

Little did Kagura know was that was one of the last happy memories I ever had.

**xXx Next Morning xXx**

I awoke immediately, and looked at my bedside clock. It was six-thirty a.m., and I had thirty minutes until the alarm went off. I sighed, and turned of my alarm. I stifled a yawn, and sat up, stretching my muscles. Once, Kagura had walked in on this morning ritual, and laughed, calling me a playful cat, and I suppose I was very cat-like sometimes. I smiled softly, and got out of bed. I had laughed, we both had, because I was Gobi's container. That was another memory I stored in my head, hoping to never loose it.

I headed towards the bathroom, and immediately got into the shower, using my favorite vanilla scented shampoo/conditioner, and sakura scented body wash. I finished swiftly, and turned off the valve. I wrapped a white towel around my body, and frowned when it showed more then I wanted. I cursed my figure softly. I brushed my teeth, and entered my room. My mother was setting on my neatly made bed. I ignored her, and walked behind my shoji screen, and threw my towel over the top.

"Why are you here?" I asked, moving to grab my undergarments.

"Hurry and get dressed." She ordered. "Your father has a new addition to the sound. We are to meet him."

"Hai, Hai." I answered with a lazy drawl. I finished with my undergarments, and moved onto the white robe I wore after my showers. I stepped out, and felt my mother staring at me. I ignored it, and took a seat at the vanity, running my comb through my hair, before putting it up in a tight bun on the side of my head, behind my ear. About nine inches of hair flowed from the bottom. I skillfully stuck an ornate, black hair piece in it. From the top dangled small, glass cherry blossoms. I painted my lips red, and my eyes a shadowy grey. That done, I stood, and went back behind the shoji screen to dress.

There, I pulled on my Kimono, my favorite. It had cherry blossoms cascading down the right side, leaving no place uncovered. A few stray blossoms scattered across the black fabric, passing over a scene of a beautiful scene of an old Shinto temple and shrine that began at the bottom, and reached my hip. A full moon graced the night sky, along with small, sparkling stars. I slipped on black socks and geta sandals, and stood in front of my mother, awaiting her criticism.

"Very nice, though you look like a poorly made up geisha." I snarled at her, and she silenced herself, and walked out of the room. I followed, as she expected, and entered the great hall, as my father liked to call it. Speak of the devil; I saw my father setting in his large chair. The room was oddly grotesque, and I grimaced, not at all ceremonial like, seeing as how most ceremonies were held in here.

To the side I saw Kagura, dressed in a dark purple Kimono with white cranes, and odd flowers decorating it. She wore white socks and geta sandles. Beside her was Kane, dressed in black ceremonial clothing. I smiled at her, and joined her side. We waited, until five minutes later the new addition stepped out from the darkness.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. My eyes examined him slowly. His hair was a light, snowy white, and to his shoulder blades, with a handful of hair on each side of his face held together by red clasps. On his forehead were two red oval shaped dots, and his eyes had red accents in the corners. His eyes were a pretty teal color. He was muscular for his age, and I could tell because his shirt was hanging open. I otherwise kept my composure.

The ceremony was over quickly, and after breakfast, I found myself uncharacteristically tired. My mother noticed, and wouldn't stop staring at me, as if my head was about to mutate into some twisted creature that no one knew what to call because it didn't resemble anything.

Yeah, It was that weird.

So I did the responsible thing and took a nap; if the castle were to be attacked, I needed to be fully charged. Yeah, my father really beat that kind of weird examples into my head.

I dreamed of his eyes, those teal eyes I found so intriguing. I also saw the ground cracking al bones erupted from the earth, skewering many innocents. I never knew my dreams could be so demented, honestly.

I awoke only thirty minutes later, fully recharged. Scary thing was that my mother was hovering over me.

"What did you dream?" she asked forcefully. So, I told her. She nodded, before leaving me alone. I shrugged, and picked up a sealing scroll.

Three hours later, I found out I was going to marry that boy, Kimimaro.

I was pissed.

**xXx One Year Later xXx**

I was silent as I walked down the long twisting hallway. Emotions flooded through me, and I carefully blocked them from Kimimaro. I hissed out, and grasped the small vial in my hands tightly. I wanted nothing more then to find another way; any way was better then this one. I wanted an idea to pop into my head, and allow me to turn around and abandon my mission. Unfortunately no idea entered my head, and I was forced to keep walking.

I passed some servants, and they bowed in respect. I ignored them, and they most likely found that a bit odd; I almost always smiled and nodded in return. I didn't mean to be so suspicious, I just was. No doubt they might suspect me of something; either that or they brushed it off without a second thought.

I entered his bedchamber, and saw Kimimaro sleeping peacefully on his bed. I slowly approached him, and hid all traces of my presence. I was next to him, and I popped open the vial silently, revealing a thin needle. I placed said needle against his neck, and injected the pink liquid into his system. I pulled it out, and felt his hand clamp around my wrist. My head snapped up, and saw his magnificent teal eyes boring into mine.

I whimpered, knowing I was caught in the act. His eyes were emotionless, but I could not say the same for his thoughts. They were racing, and flooded me unceremoniously. The one that stuck out the most was betrayal. Tears began to fall down my face, and onto his bare chest.

"So it was you," He said, voice hoarse, "Why?" My heart fell into pieces.

"When you told me you were going to be my father's next vessel…" I hesitated, "I couldn't live like that, knowing that the man I loved gave up his body to my father…so he could live forever, and you die at an early age." I knew I sounded idiotic, nothing making sense. He covered his mouth with his hand and coughed, and as he pulled his hand away, I saw blood. I whimpered, knowing what I had done to him would kill him.

"What about Yuki?" He asked, eyes narrowed "Are you going to leave her without a family, like me?"

"…I am going to take another mate," I knew that those words pierced his soul, hurting him. Hell, they hurt me to. I didn't want another mate. I looked at the sickly green medicine that was entering his system. I had made it; it was the only way to keep him alive. The virus I injected was no doubt painful for him, but it was the only way I knew to kill him while keeping him alive. It should last five years, and that was as long as he didn't push his self to hard, and by that, I meant he stay in bed for the rest of his life, or at least the majority of it. He could never fight again, without dieing. He read my thoughts, and his hand dropped from my wrist to the bed, were it stayed. I whimpered, and looked away from him. "This was your last dose…I'm leaving tonight"

"…and Yuki?" His question didn't shock me; I saw it coming.

"I have not seen her since I gave birth to her. I feel no immediate need to look after her." I knew my answer sounded cold, but I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Besides, it was a lie. I felt his eyes bore into the back of my skull as I walked out of the room. I hurried to my room, and I knew that people saw my tears, and watched me sympathetically. I was relieved when I reached my room, and at the same time my heart broke –it had once been _our _room.

I attempted to distract myself the only way I knew how: by listing all the down sides of the Chishiogan.

One: Chishiogan will slowly cause insanity.

Two: Chishiogan will kill you in the end, taking over your body, and eroding your soul from the inside out.

Three: Chishiogan will deteriorate your eyesight in a matter of months.

Four: If the Byakugan is copied, the blind spot is on all vital spots.

Five: If Sharingan is copied, you can only copy a technique for five minutes before it backfires and causes either death or permanent eyesight removal.

Six: If Chishiogan is over-exposed, it will shorten one's lifespan by 40 years.

Seven: Kurokaze's traditionally live until they are seventy.

Eight: When Lifemate dies, you die.

Nine: If you go two years after your fourteenth birthday without finding your life mate, you die.

Ten: If your first mate dies, and you have not found your second in two months, you will slowly go insane, and commit suicide.

Eleven: If you lie to a life mate, you will begin to deteriorate even faster, until the truth is spoken.

Twelve: There are no secretes in the clan. The clan knows the same as you.

Thirteen: Betrayal of clan rules and regulations will lead to immediate death via suicide.

**xXxXxXx**

_See? That was soon!_

_It's Hikari's past!! From her point of view!! Whooo!_

_:Creepy smile:_

_Kuro-kun_


	9. Chapter Eight

**xXxXxXx**

_I can hear the voice But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright  
I can feel the subliminal need To be one with the voice  
And make everything alright  
I can hear the voice But I don't want to listen  
Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright  
I can feel the subliminal need To be one with the voice  
And make everything alright_

_Voices, Disturbed_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_I am no longer taking any OC's. I decided the last two will be the only casualties!!...that you know of!_

_MUAHAHAHAHA!_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tatsumei for sending in an OC, and this chapters song idea!!**

**Please send in OC's! They make it that much easier to write!!**

**xXxXxXx**

Hikari stared at him, and he only returned that stare, without a second thought. Hikari felt pain run through her chest as she remembered that night, the night she left. She thought back to the eleventh draw back of the Chishiogan.

'Eleven: If you lie to a life mate, you will begin to deteriorate even faster, until the truth is spoken'

Hikari whimpered, and knew what she had to do. She bowed her head, and began to speak in a soft whisper, only Kimimaro hearing.

"I have lied to you." She whispered "Only twice, but still, I lied all the same. That night, I said I felt no immediate feelings for Yuki. I was lying. I love her with all of my poor, demented soul. My second lie was just seconds ago. I do have feelings for that man, the Uchiha, but I have yet to have a dream, and I will not jump to conclusions.

"But what I say now is the truth, and completely true. I no longer love you. My love has moved on. I hope that the same thing can be said for you." She gave him a sad smile. He returned it, but it held more despair.

"I wish I could tell you I didn't." he said, and her heart clenched, but it was with his own hurt, his own pain. The connection still ran deep. She straightened, and walked back towards the group behind her, and saw Itachi's fist clenched, and eyes narrowed. Enakue looked less then pleased, himself. As soon as she was in reaching distance, Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. His expression was worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Enakue looked eager for an answer as well. Hikari gave a reassuring smile.

"Hai, I am." It wasn't a lie. She could feel pieces of her soul slowly reverting back, slowly healing. Her smile brightened, and she saw Yuki staring at her, silver eyes wide. Hikari swiftly turned, eyes wide, and looked at Kimimaro.

"She has the Chishiogan?" she asked quickly, shocked. He gave a brief nod. She gave a nod, and turned, squatting down to look at Yuki. She decided on the easiest choice of action.

'Kimimaro, dose she know I am her mother?'

'No. she knows nothing of her heritage. I was forbid to tell her anything.'

"Hello, Yuki-chan." She said softly, smiling politely.

"Who are you?" She asked cutely, eyes still wide.

"I'm your big sister, Hikari." She lied. Yuki's eyes widened.

"I have a sister?"

"Hai, you do."

**xXxXx**

Yougan looked around his room, glaring at nothing in particular. He cursed his clan, his family, but most importantly, the snake bastard Orochimaru.

Yougan was of the proud Koudoutai clan, under the house of Hachuu, or reptiles, which consist of snakes and dragons. He was sent to the Asylum after they found out of his intense desire to kill Orochi-teme, and regain his house's sword, the Kusanagi. He had been in the Asylum only a few weeks, maybe five?, but had already been involved with the plan to escape.

Soon, he grew tired of staring at nothing, and stood, walking out of his room, only to see a group of the soon to be 'escapees' walk by. He noticed the four Kurokaze's, the elder Uchiha, and the Chi. He saw two other people following behind, two he didn't know. He took the chance, and joined the group. He stood next to Kane.

"Oi, Ikari-san, who are the other two?"

"Visitors of Hikari-chan's," The Ikari said simply, with a light shrug. "It's her little sister, and her…friend." Yougan raised an eyebrow, noticing his hesitation, but said nothing. The world needed a little more privacy, anyway.

"Neh, where are you taking them?"

"To Jiro" Kane grimaced at his in laws name. "He needs to know of this." Yougan grunted, having heard of the widely known outburst from the Kurokaze. They walked in silence, when they passed a new medic. Yougan decided to toy with her a bit.

"Oh! I like your hair, Yougan-san." The medic said girlishly. "And your eyes, they are very pretty!"

He meowed loudly, and then hissed, like a cat, glaring at her. She 'eeped', and ran away. He snickered, and then looked ahead, ignoring a few odd looks he got. He was used to those compliments as well as the looks. His hair was wavy brown, to mid shoulder blades, and kept in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were odd, the were tri-color, with ocean blue around his pupils, a sunburst yellow around the blue, and then the same blue, followed by a navy color that Hebi had once said reminded her of Hikari's hair.

He said nothing, when someone bumped into him from behind. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a winded girl, currently setting on her but.

"Oi, Are you okay?" He asked politely, eyebrows creased in worry. She nodded, and he helped her up. He recognized her as one of the other plotters, Kokoro Mika. She was a very quiet girl, with short dark brown hair and green eyes, and if you really paid attention you would notice that they would shift to different shades of green, and blue. Today her eyes were a dark, forest green.

"Ah-! H-hai!" She said, face turning a bright red. "G-gomen, I was j-just going to give H-Hinata-san some more papers!" She lifted her arms, showing off two large scrolls.

"Well, then how about I help you with those? They look a bit heavy." It was true, and besides, she was so small, he thought she would fall over with the weight. In truth, he was expecting her to any second now. She blushed again.

"Ano…okay, thank you Yougan-kun." She gave him the lightest one, to his amusement, and they continued down the hall, past the tense group, and towards Hinatas room in comfortable silence.

**xXxXx**

**One Year Later….**

**xXxXx**

Hinata was pacing nervously, glancing out her window as she saw the sun slowly begin to set. She then looked to the large group of fifteen in the room. They had reached there goal of thirty people, but one room could not hold that many people. So, she created a kage bunshin to take care of the other half. She sighed. Tonight was the night. After almost four years of planning, they were going to escape. She could only think of one thing to do before creating this village that they were aiming for.

Become mercenaries.

She was looking at this from a logical point of view. It was impossible to create a whole village in just a year of two. It would take possibly even a decade! Shikamaru had agreed with that statement, too. So, they had to make money to get supplies, they had to gain wave's trust, they had to do a lot, including building up clans. So, she began with one of the simpler choices, and was working on making money.

Tonight, they would send five agents into the staff rooms, and steal any and all things of possible value. That included anyone with bounties on their heads.

Hey, it was a tough world, and they were shinobi. That just made it even tougher.

She sighed, noticing the sun was almost setting. She looked at every one, eyes glistening in the fading light. She gave them a smile of encouragement. She then spoke the two simple words that would send this asylum to oblivion.

"It's time."

Everyone stood, and hurried to their posts. She was soon the last one in the room, save for Naruto. She gave him a smile, before disappearing.

**xXxXx**

Emi was shivering, not knowing what to do. Her part was a fairly important in this take over. She had to open up the escape via her signature jutsu. She sighed, her bady shaking, and she formed the seals. What the hell was she doing? Was she actually doing it? Why? She hadn't told Danzo…Why not?

Her mind flashed an Image of the rudest Kurokaze, Jiro. She pictures his shaggy black hair, and his angry golden eyes. She then knew why she was helping. She had to find out more about him. He was an enigma, wrapped a riddle, wrapped in a mystery. He was so mean to his family, but every time, they forgave him. Was that because they were family, or because they had a secret about the Banpaiagan? Maybe both?

Emi gave herself her own personal mission. So, with that thought in mind, she awaited the signal.

There it was, a red kunai impaled itself in the wall beside her head.

"Bakuhatsu: Aka Kunai no Jutsu!" She cried, and the kunai exploded, sending shrapnel every where, and the wall collapsed, revealing the beauty of the sun sinking behind the horizon, shrouding the land in darkness save or the majestic glow of the Full moon.

The escape had begun.

**xXxXx**

Naruto ran quickly through the hallways, knocking out any medics or patients out that he saw. Hinata was doing the same thing at the eastern end, Emi in the western end, and Kiba in the northern end. They would meet in the middle.

He spotted a guard, and threw a kunai towards him. The kunai was backwards, and connected with the mans neck, knocking him out.

Hinata was right. Raiding the storage closets was a brilliant idea. They had all of the groups possessions sealed in scrolls. Hebi was so happy to finally have her katana back, she almost killed Kiba.

He still wasn't talking to her.

Naruto grinned as he saw poorly trained shinobi heading towards him. He removed more kunai, when a giant wave of sand buried his kill, and blood erupted from the top, showing proof of their death. Naruto frowned. They had been his kill. He stopped running, and came face to face with Gaara, his sand flowing around him in a threatening manner.

"Gaara."

"Kyuubi." Naruto grimaced. Gaara looked insane, his eyes wide.

"Why did you kill them?"

"To make me feel alive." the Jinchuriki said. "Now, make me feel alive!" As that was said, sand came rushing towards him, preparing to crush him.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed, dodging the san to the best of his ability. He came close to death several times, before he was in front of Gaara. Taking his chance, he threw a punch towards his face.

The sand came up, and swallowed his hand. Gaara grinned again.

"_Subaku Kyu_…" he said, squeezing his hand. Naruto cried out as all of the bones in his hand were crushed, and portions of his wrist. The sand attempted to consume more of him, but failed as he used the rest of his strength to pull himself free, his left hand now useless.

"Good thing I'm right handed, ne?" He asked, spitting on the ground. "Lets go, Shukaku-san." Immediately following, he ran forwards, prepared to land another punch. Instead, he jumped over the red head, and threw two kunai at him. Needless to say, it was blocked by the sand. Naruto smirked, and charged, borrowing a bit of Kyuubi's speed.

With that speed, he managed to land a hard punch in the back of Gaara's head. He could have sword he heard the faint sound of his skull fracturing. Gaara hissed in annoyance and turned around, only to have Naruto's left hand connect with him face. The sand was to slow.

"Kyuubi is so generous, ne?" Naruto asked, flexing his newly fixed hand. Gaara was stock still, blood spilling from his nose, "Oh, come on! Don't tell me that when a little blood is shed you cower? What happened to the need to feel alive?!"

"This…this is my blood…" Gaara then screamed out loudly, sounding like a wounded anime "UWAAAAAAH!! BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!!" His form began to shift, sand attaching itself to his limbs, mutating them until his arm twisted into that of the Shukaku's. Naruto scowled, and spat on the ground again.

"Already taking power from the Shukaku? Come on, I thought you would be stronger then that. I only used two fifths of a single tail to run and to heal. You really are weak, aren't you?" Gaara growled, and sent his enlarged fist flying towards the fellow jinchuriki. Naruto swiftly jumped up, hands now clawed, grasping the ceiling. As Gaara pulled back his fist, Naruto swung himself forward, releasing the ceiling, and landed behind Gaara. He quickly formed a jutsu. He inhaled, before shouting loudly;

**"**_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" _That said, a large ball of fire left his mouth, and connected with the transforming Gara. When the flames dissapered, his arm was glistning, having transformed into glass. Gaara chuckled, before it turned into a sickning laugh. His arm shattered with new sand causing shards to fly. Naruto's eyes widened, and he dodged as best as he could.

'_What…__what's with this kid!?_' he asked mentaly, bracing himself for anything.

"This pain…Is why I am so excited to fight you!" Naruto stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Um, look, I don't think being a masochist is the way to gain power…" Naruto said slowly, taking a step back.

"To be able to destroy someone who can actualy harm me, that is the source of this feeling! That gives me an even deeper need to feel alive!!" Naruto couldn't help but be amused by this outburst, though it would have scared any normal person.

But hey, who said he was normal?

"More! More pain! More blood!!" Gaara cried, sand taking form at his lower back, befoe a large tail erupted from his backside.

"This…Is Shukakus power…" Naruto said, voice amazed. "It's so much more solid then the Kyuubi's…that's not just chakra…its actualy sand…" '_Damn, I gotta learn something like that…'_

"Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto…Why do you fight so hard? Why not give up?" Gaara asked, sand swirling around his feet.

"When you came to this hell hole…we had a brief discussion…"

"_My only purpose is to kill." The red-head said coldly "I can do that here, and escape by myself."_

"_Do you have a precious person?" Sasuke asked "Obviously not, because if you did, you're only purpose would be to protect them."_

"_Why waste my time protecting someone?" he rebuked, and Naruto's eyes turned sad._

"_You were hated, weren't you?" He asked sadly "So was I. But I took a different path. I chose to protect those who are precious to me, and I am more powerful then I ever thought I would be. I have friends, and they make me stronger then I ever thought I could be, because I strive to protect them." The boy was silent, taking in the blonds words slowly. Then, the shinobi simply walked around the three before him, and continued on his way. He hesitated for a second, before speaking, turning his head slightly._

"_Temari, go with them if you want. You will only slow me down. I cannot guarantee that you will live if you get in my way."_

"Why do you kill? Why do you find that your purpose?"

"I am a born monster." The container said simply "When I was born, I took the life of my mother, with the spirit of sand sealed within me…I was feared, and hated. So I decided to give them a reason for their fear. I decided my sole purpose is to kill, to keep my existence feeling alive.

"Now tell me…Why do you protect them? Why!?"

"Because they are my friends…and I would die to protect them." Naruto pressed a button on his head set, turning it on. "Oi, guys, I am going to take a while. Don't wait for me."

"What happened?" Hinata's voice said, panicked.

"Oh, I just have to beat some sense into someone." He turned off the headset, not awaiting a reply. Gaara laughed.

"You think you can beat me?" he asked, laughing maniacally.

"Yes, I can."

Red Chakra seeped from his pores, and a single tail formed behind him. He held up a finger. "One tail, and I will defeat you."

"Yes! Build your ego! Fight me with intent to kill! Try to destroy me!!" Naruto shook his head sadly.

"To be twisted with such malice and hatred…my heart weeps for your soul."

**xXxXx**

"Dammit!" Hinata yelled loudly, "He turned off his head set!" She turned to go after him, but was stopped by Kiba's hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, he said to not worry. He'll be fine, he has the Kyuubi, remember?" Hinata gritted her teeth together.

"He's fighting Gaara, I know it." She said.

"Don't worry." Emi said in a comforting manner. "He won't die. He is the Kyuubi, Gaara-san is the Ichibi. He has almost ten times the chakra as Gaara. He will win." Hinata sighed.

"He can only control five tails as he is right now." She said softly. "He might be able to win, but at what cost? His soul is the purest, and kindest, of anyone's I have ever met…and it has been tainted by death, and suffering. I don't want another guilt on his back, another weight on his shoulders. Because he deserves more then that."

Emi watche the Hyuuga, and felt her heart clench in pain. _'Why? Why do I care so much for these people? These…ruffians?...Could I have possibly grown feelings for this odd group?'_

Emi watched as Hinata stared off in the distance, where you could here noises of a violent battle. She tightened her grip to keep her from bolting.

'_No…I am just completeing my mission…right?'_

**xXxXx**

_MUAHAAHA!_

_Well, the beginnings of the fight…did I do okay?_

_Okay, heres something you might enjoy!_

_**I posted two (well, actually three, but oh well) pictures on my deviant art. One is of Emi (I drew it last night) and the other is of Hikari! (drew it on the fourteenth.) Just look up their names. My screen name is ShadowDemon680. Please check them out!!**_

_So that's it for now. I'll update again soon, though!_

_Kuro-kun_


	10. Chapter Nine

**xXxXxXx**

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned_

_Greenday, Basketcase_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_I am no longer taking any OC's. I decided the last two will be the only casualties!!...that you know of!_

_MUAHAHAHAHA!_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tatsumei for sending this chapters song idea!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

**xXxXxXx**

Hikari gave a long, shaky sigh as she stood back to back with Itachi. The two of them were surrounded by 11 shinobi. She was silent as she waited.

"Hikari, activate the Sharingan." Itachi said softly. She shook her head.

"I don't have it."

"What?" He sounded shocked, "Why not? They gave you my blood."

"I spit it out. I am not taking anyone's blood any time soon. It would give me access to your thoughts, your dreams. I am a strong believer of privacy." He sighed.

"Okay then, use the bone thing."

"Shikotsumyaku?"

"Yeah, that. I'll use the Sharingan." She grunted, and her shoulder creaked as her bone tore through her skin. She grabbed the sharpened bone, and pulled it out. Itachi had to refrain from flinching at the sound. She looked at him from the cornor of her eye.

"Itachi, my left arm is now useless until I can re-grow it." She said softly, "Please keep that in mind for any feature plans you think up."

"Hikari-sama!!" Enakue cried out, causing two shinobi to turn.

"_Chishio Haijo_," He yelled, in a stance similar to that of the Hyuuga, but his hands were both fists, index and middle pointed. He moved quickly, and was soon in between both nin "_Thirty strikes_!" He began to move in a circle, striking each nin fifteen times, each in vital arteries. "3! 6! 9! 12! 15! 18! 21! 24! 27! 30!" He stopped spinning, and each nin were still. Then you could see their skin turn an odd grey color, before they dropped to the floor, dead.

"What the hell was that!?" one shinobi said loudly.

"Blood removal technique, the prized technique of the chi clan," Enakue said proudly, still in stance, "It evaporates all the blood in my opponents hit by this technique!" Hikari blinked in surprise.

"…That is kick ass." Enalue grinned, and straightened, rubbing his head bashfully.

"Maa, Thank you Hikari-sama!" he quickly took his place, with his back against Itachi and Hikari's, forming a triangle. "Sorry I was late. I got held up getting Ishimaru, Yuki, and Kagura out. Kimimaro took over, though." He grimaced at the mans name. Hikari's eyes widened.

"Kimimaro!? He might die!!" she said, panicked. "Dammit, idiots getting him self killed."

"But…he's already dieing." Enakue said slowly.

"So? I don't wanna die in two months!!"

"Wait, what?" Itachi asked, still watching the guards.

"Chishiogan fault number ten: If your first mate dies, and you have not found your second in two months, you will slowly go insane, and commit suicide." She recited.

"How many faults are there?" Itachi asked, worried for her health, "Are they as bad as that?"

"Thirteen. And pretty much, yes." Itachi sighed.

"Your clan is screwed up."

"Tell me about it."

With that said, Hikari raised her sword, and charged, while Itachi hurried foreword, kunai in Hand. They each fought three opponents.

"_Tsubaki no Mai_!!" She cried, before swinging the sword elegantly, while dodging attacks from her victims. She quickly managed to decapitate one, stab another through the heart, and gut the final. "Enakue, do NOT turn around!"

"Hai!"

She straightened, and turned to see Itachi finishing of the final nin with a deep cut to the throat. The others faced similar deaths.

"Maa, seems I was the most varied." She said, observing Enakue's bloodless opponents, and Itachi's nearly decapitated. She noticed all of them had managed to come out with no blood on their outfits, except for her. She had quite a bit on her outfit, actually. She sighed, and replaced her humerus.

"Itachi! Give me your shirt!" She ordered. He did so, eyes observing her blood-stained outfit.

"Thanks. Now turn around."

Just as she pulled off her shirt, Kane came running through, along with Jiro and another escapee she never talked to. She stared, eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" Kane yelled covering his eyes. Hikari glared, before looking at Jiro.

"Oi, ass hole! Give me your pants!" Her brother grunted, eyes covered with his forehead protector.

"Why?"

"Fine, don't!" She yelled, before pulling off her own pants, and pulling on Itachi's a bit too big shirt. She kicked her clothes to the side, before sighing loudly. "C'mon, let's go onto our next targets. Jiro, Kane, get the hell out of my face. You think the damn place would give a woman a bra around here…perverts…" she then noticed that the no named one hadn't looked away, and had a nose bleed. She growled, before impaling his head with a kunai.

"Fuckin' bastards…"

**xXxXx**

Hebi grinned sadistically as she sliced through another victim, his blood splattering across her face. Another tried to sneak behind her, but she turned, gutting him. Beside her, Joben was using strictly Taijutsu, and bashing his opponent's skulls in. Hebi had to admire his brute strength. She grinned wolfishly, and barked out a laugh as her large black dog, Kurotoshi, literally bit off the head of an opposing nin. Riko laughed as she clawed out the eyes of her own opponent. She might have been tiny, but she was actually really sadistic. They continued running, when they came to the whole made in the western end, graciously made by Emi. They leapt through, and ran a few hundred feet, before coming face to face with Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Deidara.

"Oi, you guys done too?" Hebi asked casualy. While Ino and sakura answered with an enthusiastic 'Hai', the others grunted. Hebi blinked.

"Okay then…How many did you kill?"

"Two." Shikamaru said, with his signature lazy drawl.

"Five." Sakura and Ino chorused, before glaring at each other.

"Seventeen, un."

"Ten." Sasuke said. Hebi mentally smiled. It was so cute, the way he was proud of his kills…well, time to break his spirit!

"Thirty." Hebi said proudly, earning odd gazes from the others.

"Thirty-five," Joben said politely, bashfully rubbing the back of his head, "Maa…we got the main hall. That's why we got so many.

"Twenty-seven and a half," Riko said cutely, earning an odd look from everyone. "What?"

"And a half?" Joben prompted.

"Oh, well, Shiroya helped me kill him." She pointed to the large white wolf, "For a dog, she's pretty kick ass."

Then, to a few people horror, Kurotoshi burped, and an ear came from his mouth. Needless to say, he re-ate it. While Hebi cooed, and stroked his head lovingly, Sakura and Ino paled, and the others, besides her two partners, backed away from the large wolf.

That wolf would be the source of a few peoples nightmares for a long while.

They hadn't been waiting long when another group approached, consisting of Kagura, Yuki, and Ishimaru.

"Oi, were is Kimimaro-san?" Hebi asked politely.

"He went back to help fight." Kagura said, looking worried.

"But…isn't he dieing?"

"Yup." Ishimaru said cutely, "But how are we supposed to stop him?"

**xXxXx**

Neji sighed, aggravated, as he landed another hit on the opposing shinobi. No one had mentioned that a lot of the medics indeed did have shinobi training! He looked over at TenTen and saw her sealing her long bo staff. He saw one of her scrolls sticking out of her pocket, and got an idea.

"TenTen! I have an idea!" he said as his opponent dropped, dead. To her surprise, he swung her on his back. "Use your scrolls and send out weapons, while I use Kaiten."

"Hai!" She said, fighting down a blush. She swiftly pulled out her best scroll, and bit on her thumb.

"_Kaiten_!" Neji cried loudly, and he began to spin, emitting Chakra from his points. TenTen swiftly summoned her weapons, and they went flying out, impaling all fifty nin around them. Unfortunately, on of those was their teammate whom no one really ever noticed.

As Neji stopped spinning, he gently placed his partner on the floor, and observed the damage.

"How about we split it evenly, twenty-five to twenty-five?" TenTen offered. He nodded.

"Aside from that, I killed two."

"Same here, So we each got twenty-seven." She nodded, liking those numbers.

"Come on, we need to get to the western end."

"Hai!" She said, blush covering her face as she noticed his shirt was ripped.

"Hm? TenTen?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!"

**xXxXx**

Yougan cursed loudly as he ducked a punch from an oncoming shinobi. He quickly disposed of him with a kunai to the side, and back. He ducked again as a windmill shuriken went flying over his head. He turned and saw the it was Mika who had thrown it. It had taken out five more people. He grinned at the shy girl, and she blushed, poking her index fingers together.

"Oi, why do you do that?" Yougan asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh…It h-helps me focus my technique." She said bashfully, and to prove her point, the shuriken changed direction suddenly, no wires attached, and took out another five nin.

For someone so shy, she had no trouble with killing people.

They heard a roar, and turned to se a large two tailed cat taking out fifty opponents at once. They watched as she took out the finaly three with a swish of her tail, and she began to shrink.

Yugito sighed, and flipped her hair out of her face. "I cleared a path to the exit, we better hurry." She said. Yougan nodded, and turned to Mika.

"Oi, how many did you kill?"

"Twenty-two.." she said proudly.

"Seventy five." Yugito said nonchalantly.

"Thirty-six." Yougan said with a nod. "Okay, we got more then we needed. Let's go."

**xXxXx**

Jiro hissed in annoyance as he stabbed another shinobi, and received a cut on his arm. Kane grinned, and helped his in law up.

"I still say you start looking." He said, continuing a conversation from earlier, "You'll be less grumpy, and have a better attitude. You only have two more years."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Jiro grumbled.

"Do you need assistance? Someone asked, and they turned, to see Kimimaro standing there, outfit clear of blood, but sticking out of his palm was a bloody bone.

"You should be with Kagura!" Kane said angrily, glaring.

"They made it safely, I watched as they met up with the group. They will be protected." The bone manipulator replied, "Now, you have fifteen more to kill. Will you allow me to help?"

"We could use an extra hand." Jiro said grumpily. "Stupid Hikari killing our partner what's his face…"

"Why?" Kimimaro asked, confused.

"He didn't look away when she was changing, so she impaled his head." Kane murmured, still silently suffering from the sight. Kimimaro frowned.

"I wish she had allowed me the honors." He murmured mostly to his self. "We must hurry, we are running out of time."

Thee three hurried down, heading towards the exit, they came across the biggest group of nin yet, and Jiro cursed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kane asked quickly.

"They are all Jounin level. There's one hundred in all."

"Then we fight with all of our strength." Kimimaro said, the seal on his chest spreading. His skin turned a muddy brown, and his body morphed. The two in laws grimaced.

"If you die, Hikari will never forgive you." Jiro said. Kimimaro gave a sad, nostalgic smile.

"I know."

**xXxXx**

Naruto looked up at the fully transformed Shukaku with a look of disgust. He sighed, and bit down on his thumb.

"Look's like I'm going to use four tails…"

**xXxXx**

Hinata looked around, counting heads quickly. She was a bit nervous. Everyone was here, save for Jiro, Kane, Kimimaro, Naruto, and Gaara. Neji had informed her of his other partner's death, while Hikari admitted to killing Jiro and Kane's partner for being a pervert.

Hinata wondered why Itachi was shirtless, and Hikari pant-less, but she said nothing. She herd an ominous rumbled, and turned slowly to see Shukaku breaking through the roof. Her lavender eyes widened in horror.

"Aw, shit."

As soon as she spoke, she felt the familiar chakra of the Kyuubi, and she shuddered. It was much stronger then before.

Everyone watched in awe as a four-tailed Kyuubi rose from the ground, facing off against the Shukaku.

"Naruto-kun…Be safe…please."

**xXxXx**

Naruto stood proudly on the head of the kyuubi as he faced the Shukaku.

"Tell me, Kyuu, what's going on?"

"**Shukaku has been released. Damn, this guy must really want you dead."**

"Thanks, that really improves my mood." He watched carefully as Gaara slumped over, dead asleep. Kyuubi cursed loudly.

"**Shukaku has total control now."** He said angrily. "**Look's like it's time for a nice little family reunion."**

"**I'm FREEEEEE!!" **Shukaku yelled gleefully, "**FINALLY! TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!!"**

"Shit…" Naruto murmured.

"**Hm?" **Shukaku muttered, **"Kyuubi? Ha! So you have been sealed as well? How pathetic! I figured that the strongest of the bijuu would escape this fate!"**

"**Shukaku. I would say it's a pleasure, but it's not." **Kyuubi said stoically, looking bored. **"Kit, I'll hold the guy down, while you–"**

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan!" **_

"**Shit!" **Kyuubi yelled, as he leapt into the air, dodgin the speeding air bullet, **"gotta pay more attention. Anyway, I'll hold him down, you punch the kind in the head. Deal?"**

"Deal." The uzumaki said with a nod. They needed to finnish this; he had used four of Kyuubi's tails to summon him, and he wasn't used to just a single tail. He was feeling the drain of chakra, as well.

"**Hold on tight."**

Kyuubi dashed towards the large Tanuki, dodging a series of air bullets. Finaly, he jumped into the air, and landed on the Shukakus Back, holding him down.

"**Why, Kyuubi! I didn't know you went that way!!" **Shukaku said loudly, causing the Kitsune to grimace, and Naruto to chuckle.

"Here I go!" He murmured, and he jumped off of Kyuubi, and onto Shukaku, sedning a punch into Gaara's head, awakaning him.

"**Noo! I just got out!!"** Shukaku cried. He began to ditiriorate, and both Naruto and Gaara went falling to the ground, only to be caught on the Kyuubi's paw. They both looked completely worn out, both breathing heavily. To their horror, Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Sorry, but my last tails almost gone. Your on your own, kit." **That said, the demon dissapered in a puff of smoke, sending Gaara and Naruto tumbling to the ground. They were still for a few seconds, before Naruto began to wiggle his way over.

"n-no…" Gaara murmured, beginning to fear for his life, "Stay away! Don't come any closer!!" Naruto ignored him, and was next to him when he finaly collapsed, exahusted.

"W…Why are you so strong?" Gaara murmured.

"I was hated by Konoha…" Naruto said, winded from battle, "And I acted on my hate…I killed every single person that harmed me using the Kyuubi's power.

"At first, I was releived…but then I felt nothing but shame…the village I loved was damaged…all because of me. So I made a vow…I would never use Kyuubi again…unless it was to protect my precous people…

"I beat you, because I protected my precious people, and I fight for them with both my arms. I had to beat you, because if you won, you could have harmed my friends…

"True strength comes from your friends and family…from love…and I'm sure if you were nicer, Temari-san would give you all the love she has…It's because she is your big sister…that she cares so much…

"You can still change." Naruto finished, eyes closing as he felt himself slowly begin to give into sleep. "So…I think…you should try…"

"N-Naruto…"

**xXxXx**

Temari and hinata raced through the ruckage, until they came across the two unconcious forms of the jinchuriki. Temari landed beside gaara, and saw he was still awake, and so was Naruto.

"G-Gaara!" Temari cried.

"Temari, I'm sorry…"

"Hm!?"

"For hurting you…I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay Gaara…I forgive you."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly. He smiled at her.

"Hey hinata-chan…" he said, sleep then finaly winning over. Hinata sighed, and carefullt threw him on her back. She looked to see Temari doing the same.

"Come one, Temari-chan." Hinata said happily, "We need to see if the others have returned, ne?"

"O-Of course." The girl said politely, "Lets go."

When they arrived at the scean, everyone was tense. They bother sat Gaara and Naruto in front of sakura, for healing, and Hinata also helped her. Temari straightened, and began to watch. They were silent for ten minutes, when two shapes appeared on the horizen.

"Is that them?" Kagura asked softly, "One of them is Kane…I know it, I can feel the connection. It's strong…" She looked at Hikari, only to see her sister with tears running down her face, hand clenching her chest.

"K-Kimimaro…?" she whispered softly.

**xXxXx**

_MUAHAAHA!_

_CLIFFHANGER!!_

_I am so evil right now…_

_And only I know what happens!!_

…_stop loking like that…You shall know by tommorow…that I (kinda) promise! _

_Kuro-kun_


	11. Chapter Ten

**xXxXxXx**

_I find it hard to live with all my choices  
It's time to turn a deaf ear to those voices  
Did you ever think to ask my opinion  
Did you ever think to ask if i'm ok?_

_I've burned down every bridge that i've found  
Now i limit myself to a six gun quota  
I've played down every feelin' i've felt  
And i bottled them up 'til the well ran over_

_6 Gun Quota, Seether_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

_I am no longer taking any OC's. I decided the last two will be the only casualties!!...that you know of!_

_MUAHAHAHAHA!_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Dtecnokira, being the only one who reviewed last chapter, and every chapter!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

_**A picture of Hebi, Ishimaru, and Yuki will be posted on my Deviant soon!**_

**:note:**

_**On my deviant, the pictures are of them in their new outfits, which will soo be reveiled... **_

**xXxXxXx**

"M-Maybe he's just unconscious…" Hikari said, voice growing more panicked with each passing second, "Right? Nee-chan?" When her sister said nothing, she let out a cry of despair, "He can't be dead…right?" She whimpered, "I'm going over." She didn't wait for a reply, and with a burst of speed, ran towards the two shapes. To everyone's surprise, both Itachi and Enakue held her back.

"Don't, allow them time to explain." Itachi said politely, "They just got finished fighting." Hikari partially ignored him.

"I can't hear Kimimaro's thoughts! I can't feel him!!" she cried, trying to escape her friend's holds.

"Hikari-sama, Itachi-san is right!" Enakue said, struggling to keep her still. She ignored them both, still trying to escape. Finally, she seemed to give up, and collapsed in their arms, hanging limply, and watching, her eyes wide.

It seemed like five hours until the two reached the camp, and Hikari saw exactly what she feared.

On Jiro's back, lay Kimimaro. He wasn't moving.

"J-Jiro?" She asked softly. His own sad eyes connected with hers, before he placed Kimimaro on the ground.

He didn't open his eyes.

"K-Kimimaro?" She asked softly. He didn't move. She whimpered, and looked pathetic as she crawled to his side, pathetically shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Come one, wake up! This isn't funny…Kimi-chan?" Tears began to pool in her eyes, making them look like pools of liquid diamonds.

"How?" She whispered, "Why is he unconscious?"

"…" Neither Kane or Jiro answered.

"Tell me!"

"He's not unconscious. He's dead." Jiro said, not looking at them.

"Your lying!"

"Check his pulse then!" Jiro snapped angrily. He didn't look still. She ignored him, and began to shake Kimimaro pathetically.

"Kimimaro? C-come on, you have to wake up! Yuki won't know, and your family is gone! Don't leave her like this…" She growled when no one answered, "You asstard! Don't ignore me!!"

They just laid there for what seemed like hours, Hikari crying pathetically. Itachi vaguely wondered what happened to the strong, blood lusting, and smiling kunoichi he had fought along side not two minutes ago.

"Before he died, he told us something you might find interesting." Kane said slowly.

"…You mean before he passed out?" She glared at her family, "What?"

"Your mother altered your memories…" he said slowly, "She took Yuki's sister, and sent her off to Amegakure. She didn't have the Chishiogan…she's officially the last Kaguya."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, eyes wide, "I only had one! I remember!'

"The Chishiogan can alter memories, plant thoughts. Your mother had your blood. When they found that she didn't have the Chishiogan, they shipped her away, and altered your memories." Jiro said, annoyed. "Okaa-san was a bitch, remember?" Hikari groaned, before curling up tightly into a ball. She was silent, and Hinata softly cleared her throat.

"I…think we need to count up any bounties we earned…" She said slowly.

"There is only two…" Deidara said, before hesitating.

"Who?"

"One is the dead medic behind us," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "The other is…Kimimaro."

"No." Hikari growled, her chakra flaring up. But the thing was that it was the Gobi's chakra, not her own.

"He has a lot on his head," Deidara countered, "More then twice as much as we have with all these relics, and stuff." He pointed to Shikamaru, who nodded in agreement, and pointed to two large bags, filled with their prize.

"No." she said again, hugging herself tightly. She felt a wave of drowsiness come over her, and she decided it was from lack of sleep. She slumped over, eyes closed, when she heard the thump of someone setting beside her. She opened her eyes, and saw Itachi setting next to her.

"You're tired, you need to rest." He said. She gave a nod in return, "You can use my lap." She fell over, without any complaint or resistance. She was out within two seconds.

Her dream was similar to one she had before…

She was outside, and reds, oranges, and blacks made up this odd universe. How did she know it was a universe? She didn't know. She looked up, and saw a red moon hanging ominously. She inferred that the red moon caused the odd lighting.

She saw two eyes, closed. She walked foreword, confused, and they opened, revealing two fully developed Sharingan eyes. She immediately knew why this dream was so similar.

'_My life mate…is an Uchiha…but which one?' _An image of Sasuke popped into her head, and she shuddered. Would that make her a pedophile…?

She watched as the tomoe began to spin, before turning into an odd, windmill shape. A word popped into her head, _'Mangekyo…'_

Suddenly the earth began to shake, and to her complete and utter surprise, not to mention humor, weasels began to erupt from the ground, some shooting fifty feet in the air.

'_Whoa! Am I on acid or something?'_

Suddenly, the wave of weasels carried her off, like she was the queen or something, and tossed her into a big throne. They began bowing, making odd squeaking noises. She laughed manically, before stopping, and looking confused.

'_Okay, no more drugs…ever…'_

She awoke, and saw everyone was walking, and she was on Itachi's back. Something snapped in her head.

'_Itachi, Weasle….Weasle's carrying me…Oh my god!'_

"Holy shit." She said softly, "Kagura-nee!!"

"Hm?" her sister asked, turning and looking at her.

"How long was I out?"

"Only thirty minutes, why?" she asked, confused.

"When do you have your dream about your second life mate?"

"I don't know, I've never had a second." Kagura mused, "I guess it's after your first dies…" Hikari sighed, before placing her chin on Itachi's shoulder.

"So he really is dead…"

**xXxXx**

The sun was rising when they decided to rest for a while. They set up a few tents, for those who needed to sleep, and a fire pit to cook food.

The problem was that they had forgotten to grab food.

"Oi, I'll go hunt." Naruto said, still a bit drowsy.

"Okay, but let someone go with you." Shikamaru said, "Best to travel in pairs."

"Okay! Hinata-chan, lets go!" Before she could pretest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

They returned thirty minutes later, with five rabbit, and a deer.

"I think we should smoke some, so we have some leftover's." Mika said softly.

"Good idea, "Yougan said, eyes drooping, and he gave a yawn, "So, who's going to gut it?" Everyone slowly looked at each other. Kane and Jiro both rose their hands.

"We will." They said tiredly, before standing, and taking the blonds kill, and walking away from Enakue.

Joben sighed, and looked pointedly at Enakue. "Turn around."

"Hai." They boy said, before turning, facing the forest. Joben grunted, and pulled out his kunai, and dragging it across his wrist, more blood then normal spilling from the wound.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hebi asked, picking at her nails. Kurotoshi's head was in her lap, and Shiroya was sleeping peacefully on her back, legs twitching slightly.

"My heart produces too much blood." He said lazily, watching as his blood flowed quickly from his wrist with a bored expression, "I need to drain myself if I want to be at my best." Hebi grunted, before pulling out bandages and an ointment from her medical pouch, and tossing them to him. He nodded, and after the blood flow began to slow, he rubbed on the ointment, halting the blood flow, and wrapped it tightly. He smiled at Hebi, and tossed her belongings back. She just smiled, and replaced them, before standing.

Everyone then noticed she hadn't removed her straight jacket.

She ignored that small little fact, and went digging through her bag.

She ended up pulling out a lot of leather.

"Oi, Akihiko!" She barked, "Watch my stuff, will yah?"

"Okay." He agreed, a bit annoyed by her rather rude disposition. She smiled, and walked off into the woods.

"Where's Hebi-nee going?" Yuki asked softly, hiding behind Emi's leg.

"She might be going to a club or something she spotted nearby." Yougan said in a joking manner, "I mean, she could be a dominatrix for all we know!

Ishimaru furrowed his eyebrows, "What's a Dominatrix?" he asked, struggling with the long word.

"Yougan!" Kagura screamed, eyes wide, "he's only nine!'

And then, as if to spite Kagura, Hebi stepped out of the woods, garbed in the most revealing leather outfit anyone had ever seen.

Ever.

Her pants were form fitting white leather, and cut off at the ankles. She wore large black combat boots that reached her knees. On her hip was a criss cross belt, also leather, that had scroll pockets in them, her katana, and a few kunai. Her top was a different matter entirely.

There was a strap along the top of her bust, only about an Inch thick. Through the middle was another strap, but it was about three inches thick. Under her bust was a strap that came to a slight point, and was also about an inch thick. Through the middle was a vertical strap, an inch thick, keeping it together. The sides of her chest were covered with leather as well.

From a side view, it looked like a simple top that was very tight and ended under her bust.

From the front, she did indeed look like a dominatrix. All she needed was a whip.

Then to their horror they spotted a cat 'o nine tails in a holster on her belt, and two whips.

But that's still nothing compared to the front of her top.

"Whoo! You go girlfriend!" Hikari yelled, pumping her fist in the air. They both then shared an 'air high five'.

"Hikari!" Kagura scolded, "How can you encourage that!!" Hikari shrugged.

"What? It'll shock her opponents, if it's a male, and give her a quick and easy was to kill them." Hikari shrugged, "It's a brilliant idea. Plus she looks good in it."

"Thank you, Hikari-chan!" Hebi said, smiling widely.

"No problem."

"But she's so young!" Kagura yelled, hands over Ishimaru eyes.

"I'm sixteen, I hope you know."

"Exactly!"

"I like it." Joben said, raising his hand. Hebi's smile brightened.

"Exactly! I'm not changing either. Do you know how much this cost?" she asked harshly, hip jutted out, and fists on her waist. Everyone had to admit that being in a straight jacket for two years hadn't affected her body at all.

"A lot?" Kane said, gutting the last dear.

"Exactly!" Hebi yelled, pointing at him, "He is exactly right!"

"…Hebi-chan…I hate to ask, but how did you afford that?" Emi asked hesitantly.

"The bounty we got from Ki-" she slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

Hikari froze, and her eyes began to bleed red.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she hissed violently, glaring.

"Um…we sold some Kiwi! Yeah!" Hebi said, backing up slightly. Hikari's eyes darted around, and she finally seemed to notice that Kimimaro's body was no where to be found.

A growl of rage irrupted from her throat, and she tackled Hebi to the ground in a second, even though she had been across the camp.

"Uahh!" Hebi cried, lifting her arms to protect her face, while Hikari continued to snarl, and punch her. Hebi glared, before landing a punch in Hikari's face, sending her flying into a tree.

Kurotoshi was snarling at Hikari, while Shiroya nuzzled Hebi, who was clutching a bleeding side. Her cheek was already beginning to bruise. She spat on the ground, blood mixed in with her saliva showing that she had bit down on her cheek a bit to hard.

"The hell is your problem, Kurokaze!" Hebi snapped, glaring at her temporarily insane friend, who was currently being held back by Itachi, Enakue, Jiro, and Kane. She was still close to escaping. Blood was seeping from the corner of her mouth, and her nose, but it was Hebi's blood that was in her mouth. Hebi stiffened, and looked at her side, revealing four large and several smaller puncture wounds, and a bit of skin missing, and then, Hikari spat out said missing piece of skin. Enakue kept his eyes closed the whole time, trying not to gag. Her eyes narrowed.

"You bit me! What the fuck!?" Hebi yelled, struggling to stand. Joben helped her up, and handed her some alcohol (disinfectant).

"You might need that. It probably has all sorts of germs in it from lying on the ground." He said, shivering at the word 'germs'. Hebi grunted, and applied the alcohol, hissing. She took bandages, and began to wrap her wound quickly.

"Enough!" Hinata said, eyebrow twitching. "We are the only thing wee have left, and we are not letting a dead guy come between us! You to, apologize." Hikari said nothering, still struggling to get free. The sound of whimpering seemed to reach her ears, and she froze, eyes settling on a sniffling Yuki. Her eyes softened, and the red began to seep out of them, and her body went limp suddenly, eyes focused on her daughter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her fists clenching the only sign of how much she still wanted to hit the Inuzuka. "Let me go."

"No." Jiro said authoritatively, "If there is anyone you need to be mad at, it's me. I was the one who collected the bounty. We each got new outfits, but we were waiting to change. The bounty also bought these tents, and some equipment." Hikari said nothing, but did kick behind her, hitting Jiro were the sun don't shine. He collapsed with an 'Oph', and a groan. Kane winced, along with every other male in the vicinity.

"Bastard…" she murmured, before pulling herself free, and walking towards the edge of the forest. Hebi watched, glaring after her friends retreating back. Everyone relaxed once the irate Kurokaze was out of sight.

"Jiro-san, are you okay?" Emi asked politely, kneeling down beside him. He glared.

"Dose it look like I'm okay!?" He asked harshly, his voice higher then usual.

"I was just trying to be polite!" Emi retorted, glaring, and stomping off. Jiro groaned, head hitting the ground.

"It looks like were falling apart…" Temari said sadly. Gaara gave a soft grunt in agreement.

**xXxXx**

_Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Yougan: 11, almost 12_

_Itachi, Enakue, Emi: 15, almost 16_

_Hikari, Deidara: 14, almost 15_

_Hebi, Joben: 17_

_Neji, TenTen, Temari, Mika: 12, almost 13_

_Gaara: 11_

_Yugito, Riko, Jiro: 18_

_Kane, Kagura: 19, almost 20_

_Kimimaro: Dead, was 14_

_Ishimaru: 9_

_Yuki: 3, almost 4_

_So, those are their ages!_

_How did you like it?_

_MUAHAAHA!_

_ANGSYANGSYANGSTY!!_

_I might not update tomorrow because I'm working on pictures of the cast. I drew one of Yuki that is so Kawaii I keep squeeling when I look at it. I also drew one of Ishimaru._

_I liked the herd of weasels, personally._

_why am i so mean to peope? I feel like a bitch._

_Hikari's angry. XX_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**xXxXxXx**

_Run you little bitch  
I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little taste  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you dig it?_

Need to get psycho  
wanna hear you say it  
say, you want it, need it  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show  
It's not enough, you hunger for more  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me

_Meaning of Life, Disturbed_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei, for TWO MORE SONG IDEAS!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

**Dude, this song is awesome. YAY FOR VIOLENCE!!**

_**A picture of Hebi, Ishimaru, and Yuki will be posted on my Deviant soon!**_

**:note:**

_**On my deviant, the pictures are of them in their new outfits, which will soon be revealed... **_

**xXxXxXx**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he just stared at the ceiling.

It had been three years, and they still hadn't returned. His fists clinched, and his eyes shut tightly.

Was this his fault? Should he have let them gone?

Did he have any right to hold them back?

"Naruto-kun," He heard Hinata's soft voice, and looked over to see Hinata lying there, watching him carefully. "What's wrong?"

"We haven't heard from them." He said, voice showing fatigue, even though he just got a healthy nine hours of sleep. Hinata gave a soft sigh, before setting up, and patting his shoulder in a comforting way.

"They are okay, I promise." She said kindly, offering a small smile, "They are strong. Now, I'm going to go fix breakfast, what is it you want?"

"Anything." He said with a shrug, "You know I'll eat almost anything."

"I know, but It's polite to ask." Hinata offered another smile, before heading out of the room. He continued to lay there, thinking of what happened…

**FLASHBACK **

"_What do you mean, your leaving!?" Naruto asked loudly, fingers twitching slightly._

"_We have unfinished business in Suna." Gaara said emotionlessly, "I took what you said to heart, Naruto-kun. I need to fix what I've done. I have family there." Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples._

"_Who's going with you?" he asked carefully._

"_No one but Temari." The jinchuriki answered quickly._

"_Then let Shikamaru go with you." the blond said, "He can help a lot, and besides," he gave a kidding nudge with his elbow, "I think he has the hots for your sister." Gaara's eye's narrowed._

"_If he so much as lays one hand on Temari…"_

"_I'm kidding!" Naruto said loudly, laughing, "Besides, he's too lazy."_

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

_Gaara had left one week ago, and the team was finally settling down in Wave as the newest group of missionaries. They were camping out near the coastline. Naruto had been getting ready to pick up supplies with Hikari, Mika, Enakue, and Itachi, when Yougan hurried in front of them._

"_Hey, Yougan." Hikari said, blinking in surprise, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I have a favor to ask." The Koudoutai said carefully. Over the few weeks, a few changes had come to the heir. His muscles had grown as strong as a steel chord, and he had even grown extra muscles. In short, he had one helluva punch. Second was that he seemed to grown poisonous fangs. They learned that the hard was when he bit Hebi in his sleep. Hebi had been trying to prank him._

_Thank god the Sakura and Hinata were good medics._

"_What is it?" Naruto said, placing his wallet in his pocket._

"_Well, I have to regain my clans sword from Orochi-teme…" he said, not noticing how Hikari stiffened. "And I was wondering if I could take something like a temporary leave, or something."_

"_Are you talking about Orochimaru?" Hikari asked, voice a bit harsher then usual._

"_Hm? Oh, yeah."_

"_I'm going with you." She said, not bothering to beat around the bush._

"_What, why? Enakue asked looking confused. Hikari gave a morbid smile._

"_I did swear that I would kill him with my own hands, nee?"_

"_Well, I'm going with you." both Enakue and Itachi said, simultaneously. They spared each other a glance, before looking back at the Kurokaze. Naruto groaned loudly._

"_I don't know if that's a good idea…"_

"_I-I'll go with them…" Mika said softly, raising a hand, "I-I'm good at medical jutsu…and my abilities might help…" Naruto groaned, before letting out a big sigh._

"_Okay, okay, you can go. Just keep in contact! And take Yugito, she's starting to feel forgotten!"_

**END**

Naruto groaned, before setting up, and heading down the hall. The smell of bacon was to good to pass up right now. He entered said kitchen, and saw Hinata rustling around, gathering a few more ingredients, and food. It seemed they were cooking way too much for two, but in actuality, they were feeding more then just too.

Every morning, the smell of food would reach everyone in the clan, drawing them to the house, and setting them at the table. Hinata got into the habit of making enough food to feed eight people.

As to make things easier, the remaining people had split into two sections. One took the western half of wave, and the other took the eastern half. They were in the western half.

A few unexpected occurrences had also taken place.

Ino, the former Deidara hater, had developed a crush bigger then Mt. Fuji on Deidara.

Neji and TenTen both acted the same, but were caught holding hands periodically.

Hebi and Joben were expecting their first kid, along with Kane and Kagura with their second.

Riko and Kiba had gotten together, oddly enough, and Hebi was so ecstatic, she almost strangled them.

Almost.

They had also discovered that Riko and Hebi were half sisters. They had the same mother, different fathers. They gained common ground with liking leather, gutting people, and fish.

No one knew were the fish came from.

Then Jiro imprinted (the new word for the unusually hard to say 'discovered his mate was…') on the ever happy Emi.

And, of course, when she finally returned those feelings, she admitted to having been a spy for Danzo, and that was why so many ninja were near by.

They decided not to tell the rest of the group. Only the Kurokaze's, Hinata, and Naruto knew. They definitely weren't going to tell Hikari, though. She would be so pissed off, it wouldn't even be funny.

And last of all, Sasuke had gotten over his 'why did nii-san have to go' stage, and developed a small crush on Sakura. When he discovered she, in fact, returned this crush, they went on a really small date at the beach. They later found out, that they had fell into the water, and almost drowned.

Soon, breakfast was done, and they turned to see their half setting at the table, chatting as if nothing happened.

Their half consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, Ino, Neji and TenTen. The other half was Hebi, Joben, Riko, Kiba, Kane, Kagura, Jiro, Emi, and Yuki and Ishimaru.

"Ohayo, Naruto, Hinata." The table chorused, before going back to their conversations. Hinata sighed.

"Ohayo, guys." She said, and began to dish out food while simultaneously shooing Naruto to his seat. He grumbled, before setting down with a grunt.

"Oi, Naruto, did you get any word from nii-san yet?" Sasuke said eagerly, though managing to stay calm, cool, and collected.

"Iie…" Naruto said with a sigh. You could see Sasuke's hope deflating, and he thanked Hinata for the food graciously.

"Today's Friday, so were meeting up with the others for dinner, right?" Ino asked loudly, before taking a bite of her bacon.

"Hai." Neji said, swirling the eggs around his plate, "we got a letter from Hebi. She keep's asking if Hikari's sent anything."

After Hikari's outburst, both she and Hebi hadn't spoken a word to each other. Hebi was constantly asking Neji if she sent anything, because both Neji, Deidara and Sasuke received and sent out messages via summons.

While traveling, they had come across an old vendor selling scrolls. He claimed them to be decoration, because he couldn't read what they said. After one look, the gang had labeled them as summons, and ninja scrolls. Using the rest of Kimimaro's bounty, they bought the whole stand.

Two weeks after Yougan and everyone left, they got a letter telling them of Yugito's abduction.

They gained no word from the blond jinchuriki again.

Later that day, we find Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke walking along the perimeter, doing their current duty of look outs, or guards. Today was like any other day. Their were a few citizens coming by for a mission or for help, the occasional bird. It was as boring as always.

"Oi, Naruto, Sasuke!" Neji called loudly, getting the two's attention. Both hurried over to Neji.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I see nine figures coming our way." Neji said, and pointed in the direction. Sasuke turned, and activated his Sharingan.

"I can faintly see their chakra…" he said, trailing off. The other two waited patiently, when Sasuke gasped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked quickly.

"It's nii-san!!"

**xXxXx**

_okay, this is leading up to DUN DUN DUN_

_The reunion!_

_So question time…I've always wanted to do this…_

_Who are the four people tagging along? Is one even a person yet gasp did I just say to much!?_

_DO YOU ALL HATE ME? DID HIKARI EVER FORGIVE HEBI? WHAT HAPPENED TO OROCHI-TEME? WHAT ABOUT ALL THIS OTHER STUFF THAT I NEED TO EXPLAIN BUT CAN'T THINK OF AT THIS POINT IN TIME!?_

_And yes, Hinata and Naruto are still virgins. Note she walked downstairs, and didn't change clothes at all, meaning she was indeed wearing something! _

_Just incase you got confused._

_YOU GUYS THOUGHT HINA WAS PREGNANT FOR A MOMENT!_

_I know I did, but I was like 'wait! They are only 15! Ewwwwww'_

_But it still looks like I was going to put that for a second, didn't it!?_

_Cuz I think it did._


	13. Chapter Twelve

**xXxXxXx**

_Live in a secret  
Live in a lie  
Live in a dark hole beneath the black sky  
__Live like a_ _myrter and draw my last breath_  
_Feel like an old man with a knife in my chest_

_Live like a Transian  
Live like a thief  
Hide in a closet, grinding my teeth  
Sit in a small room with the walls closing in  
Open the shutters but everythings still dim_

_Payback  
For all the things  
I've done in my past_

_Mudvayne, Dull Boy_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei, for SONG IDEAS!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

**xXxXxXx**

Hinata sat down with a sigh, gently sipping her freshly made tea. Across from her were the girls. They had declared a girls night, and promptly kicked the guys out, locking the doo. Poor Naruto would have to spend the night at Sasuke's tonight.

"Ne, Hinata, how do you think the boys are doing?" Ino asked, swirling her tea with a bored expression on her face. Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know, probably patrolling the borders again." They Hyuuga gave a shrug, before taking her final sip of tea, and setting it on the table gently. She looked across the table, and saw Hebi chatting with Riko and Kagura good naturedely, Emi and Sakura having a thumb war with TenTen as an observer. The now seven Yuki was in the back yard, chasing a butterfly. Hinata had often wondered how much of her personality she had gotten from her mother, and if she was like her father, was he secretly gay.

As she sighed, a rapid knocking came at the door.

"Who is it?" Hebi said, her voice chipper. For someone seven months pregnant she was extremely happy all the time, except for those moments of 'Hikari left because I used her ex's bounty to get this outfit blah, blah, blah'. She didn't wear the outfit anymore, and had given it to Riko as a 'oh my god, you're my sister!' present. She now wore comfortable kimonos, which was definitely better in the Hyuuga's opinion.

"They're back!" Naruto's voice said. It got real silent, before Hebi, Kagura (who was nine months pregnant), Sakura, and Ino screamed loudly, struggling to the door, while Hinata and TenTen helped the still struggling Kagura and Hebi up, and out of the door while the others argued over who gets to leave first.

Finally, everyone was out of the room, and followed Naruto to the fourth look-out tower. They waited beside it, officially out of their own territory, as they like to call it. Hebi was bouncing on her heels; Joben was stuck trying to calm her down. The same could be said for Riko and Kiba, but apparently Riko was much harder to calm. She kept slapping Kiba whenever he tried. Finally, he gave up.

Not five minutes passed, and they could clearly see eight figures closing in. They picked out the taller builds of Enakue and Itachi, and the smaller build of Hikari. With them were three unfamiliar people, two of which looked to be only 10, tops.

"Hey!" Hikari called loudly, cupping her hands around her mouth. They watched as she just ran over, leaving the others behind. To everyone's surprise, she leapt into Kane's arms, and left a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. He made a disgusted face, and whipped the slobber off of his cheek, trying to keep down the smile. He ruffled her hair, and she gracefully slipped out of his grasp, and smiled brightly.

"I didn't know who else to jump on, so I chose the closest one." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head. She looked at Hebi, and gasped in shock. "Hey, Hebi-chan, you finally got laid!!" In turn Hebi squealed, and gave Hikari a tight hug, bawling her eyes out.

"Dammit, I'm sorry if I made you leave, you're my best friend, and I missed you so much and I never want you to leave me again!" Hebi sobbed, hiccupping. Hikari's smile faltered and she loosened her hold.

"Nothing that happened was because of you, Hebi." She said softly, "Now, I have a few new people you need to meet!"

"First off," Jiro said authoritatively, "you need to tell us were the hell you've been, and why you haven't sent us any messages in a year." Hikari groaned loudly.

"But it's a really long story," she whined, but Jiro stood his ground. Hikari moaned, shoulders slumped.

"Can we wait till they catch up?" Hikari said, trying to stall.

"What'd we miss?" Yougan asked from behind her, and a small wave of killed intent came off of Hikari, who looked miserable.

"Fine, fine." She murmured with a sigh, following everyone into the dining hall, where she began the story.

**xXxXx**

"_Light here, over."_

"_Mangekyo here."_

"_Your name is Weasel, Itachi, we already agreed to that. And say over, over."_

"_What, When? And why?"_

"_When we assigned them, and BECAUSE I SAID SO DAMMIT!! OVER"_

"_Fine, over."_

"_Good ferret, over."_

"_I'm not a damn ferret."_

"_Itachi….over."_

"_Sorry, over."_

"_Moon here, over."_

"_Lava here, over."_

"_Okay, so the head phones work." Hikari said happily, "Now, we need to get serious. When we enter, we need to find Orochi-teme, kill him, find Kagura's son, get the location of Yuki's twin, and get the hell out."_

"_That's a lot to do." Enakue said nervously, "Do you think you guy's have enough time?"_

"_Of course…maybe," Everyone looked at Hikari, and she grinned nervously, "We don't know how long this is going to take."_

"_I still want to come." Enakue said, a frown marring his face._

"_You have to look after Seriyu, and there is no doubt going to be a lot of blood." Yougan said, "Besides, she'll worry if you don't stay back. That's not good for her condition."_

"_Ma…I guess." Enakue said, before sighing, "I'll head back now, I guess…"_

"_see you s-soon, Enakue-san." Mika said softly, offering him a timid smile. The chi grunted, and gave a wave as he walked away._

_After a while of planning, they were sneaking into Orochimaru's layer through the air ducts._

_In a matter of minutes, Hikari picked up voices._

"_Orochimaru-sama, you need to hurry and transfer bodies." Kabuto's voice said, and Hikari grimaced. She had never liked the prick._

"_No. Hinori-kun will be here soon." His snake like voice said smoothly, "We must wait." Hikari rose a hand, and twitched her thumb, indicating two people in the room. She lowered her hand, before Kicking out the flimsy metal, and landing in front of the two sound shinobi, Itachi, Mika, Enakue, and Yougan falling in beside her. Kabuto turned, and a sick grin grew across his face._

"_Hikari-chan, how nice of you to drop by. We haven't heard form you in a while." He said, ignoring the murderous looks he was receiving._

"_How is Kimimaro doing?" Orochimaru asked, and Hikari's fist tightened._

"_He's dead." She said, "He died two years ago."_

"_I should have known. You abandoned your family long ago. Did you kill him yourself?" the Sannin asked, a sick grin on his face. _

"_Never." She spat angrily. "Itachi, help me take on Kabuto. The rest of you take on Orochimaru." That being said, everyone straightened, and split up accordingly. Kabuto grinned sadistically._

"_You wish to fight me? Well then I'll just have to comply." He didn't wait for an answer, "Chakra scalpels." He murmured, before charging, prepared to hit major nerves. Hikari swiftly ducked, dodges, and evaded his hits, while initiating her mental link with Itachi._

'_Itachi, we need to end this quickly,' she said, 'Use Tsukiyomi on him.'_

'_Hai.' He replied smoothly, his eyes bleeding red. Hikari quickly used Kawarimi, and replaced herself with the Uchiha, who looked Kabuto dead in the eye._

"_Tsukiyomi."_

_Two seconds later, Kabuto was on his knees, breathing heavily. Hikari took the chance, and unsheathed her Katana._

"_Sayonara, Kabuto-kun." She said venomously, before bringing down her blade, decapitating him. _

_Yougan cursed, and dodged a punch thrown at him, before moving back beside Mika, who was once again maneuvering a windmill shuriken, and cutting through Mud clones as they kept coming. He quickly formed hand seals._

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" He called loudly, before shooting flame's out of his mouth, and barreling into the mud clones. He heard Orochimaru chuckle ominously, before barely dodging the kusanagi. _

"_You are of the Hachuu, aren't you?" he asked smoothly, "Well, if Hinori-kun doesn't make it, then I'll just use you as a new body." That said, Yougan growled, and pulled out his own Katana, and began to pair the attacks sent his way._

"_I will take back, the Kusanagi, Orochimaru." He said venomously, muscles in his arms rippling as he blocked another swing. He used the provided opening to put a deep cut in the sannin's side. Mika took advantage of the wound, and began sending her weapons towards the snake's side,and no matter how often he would bat them away, they kept coming back._

_To the sannins shock, Hikari managed to kick him in his wounded side, sending him spiraling into the wall. Mika then sent five kunai and two windmill shuriken in his direction, and they connected with the sannin's chest, causing blood to leak from his mouth. He wiped the blood on his thumb, preparing to summon Manda, when Itachi stepped in._

"_Ameterasu."_

**xXxXx**

"So…It was that simple?" Kagura asked, head tilted to the side curiously. Hikari glared.

"Just because Itachi said 'Ameterasu' dosen't mean he's dead!" she scolded, before smiling, "But yeah. We were lucky his body was so weak. Otherwise we might have lost someone."

"So, explain everything else!" Kiba demanded loudly, "Who are these people!?" Hikari glared at the inuzuka, before speaking.

"This is Seiryu. She and Enakue are 'romantically involved'." She snickered, "The little guy in her arm's is Akira."

"What?" Emi asked, tilting her head to the side, "Why is that so funny?"

"Well, we met up with a few travelers, and after they discovered that Enakue was a virgin, they dragged him off to a Brothel." Itachi coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Hikari glared playfully, and noticed that Enakue was frowning. She gave a large smiled, before continuing, "He was going to get some other girl, but someone got sick and the clients were switched. Lucky thing, too, because the one he was going to get had crabs. "

"And low and behold, Seriyu got pregnant." Mika said, smiling brightly. She thought the whole thing was incredibly romantic, and that they were destined soul mates. Enakue thought he just had terrible luck. Seiryu was indifferent, in all honesty, and most of the time was insulting him, or picking at her nails. It was odd, because when ever they got into an argument, they would use pet names, like 'honey' or 'sugar' or 'boo' or 'babe' or any one in between. Seriyu was actually a very sweet girl, just had a bit of a temper when it came to Enakue. She did care for him, as he did for her, but their meeting circumstances weren't the best. Her hair was a light brown, often mistaken for blond, and her eyes were a bright blue. Enakue's hair was a darker brown, with red highlights, and dark brown eyes. Hikari thought they looked adorable together, while Seriyu and Enakue thought that the relationship would fail any second (not that they wanted it too).

They've been saying that for two years. It still hadn't happened.

"And then Enakue came up with the best comeback ever." Yougan said, and hikari began stifling her laughter behind her hand.

"He was beginning to annoy her, following her around all the time, and so she finally was like, 'why don't you just go jack off or something?' and Enakue said, 'Well you used to jack me off for money.'" Hikari burst out laughing at how Itachi managed to say that without laughing.

"Hikari-sama, I don't see why you find our relationship so funny." Enakue said, his forehead twitching.

"Anyway," Seriyu said loudly, changing the conversation, "Hikari then dragged everyone through the hideout looking for Jin here," She pointed at the eight year old behind her.

"Ano…Hikari? Who is Jin?" Mika asked softly. Hikari blinked.

"What, I didn't tell you?"

"No, you left out a lot, just sort of dragged us half way across the country." Yougan said, twirling a lock of Mika's hair around his finger. Poor Mika looked like she would pass out at any second. Hikari hummed softly.

"Huh. What do yah know?" She said, "Well, Jin here is Kagura's son-" She was cut off by a round of gasps, and Kagura and Kane staring at the boy.

Jin looked like Kane facial wise, but had Kagura's hair color, and golden eyes.

How the hell had that gone unnoticed?

Jin shuffled nervously. "Hi." He said softly waving briefly. Kagura started bawling, and took him into a tight hug, while Kane was still in shock.

"O…kay…" Sasuke said, not use to all the high strung emotions going around, "What about everyone else?"

"This is Tsuki." Itachi said, placing a hand on the silver haired girl. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and her facial markings were green, while Yuki's were blue. Yuki looked at the girl curiously, head tilted to the side.

"You look like me." She said cutely.

"No, you look like me." Tsuki insisted, shaking her head. The two then engaged in a staring contest, neither backing down. Eventually, Tsuki won.

"Damn." Yuki cursed softly, and everyone felt the temperature go down fifty degrees, and looked up as Hikari cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Who in the hell taught my daughter to swear?" She said venemously, and Kiba slowly began to back away from the table, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Riko, and Hebi. Hikari visibly deflated.

"Dammit, to many people…" They didn't bother mentioning that she probably had a good deal of influence on the girls vocabulary. Yuki cocked her head to the side again.

"Daughter?"

"…Shit…"

**xXxXx **

After the long explanation to Yuki, thing's finally seemed to get back on track, and Itachi took over the job of explaining, seeing as how Hikari, Tsuki, and Yuki were having a 'mother daughter' moment that was to sweet to interrupt.

"After we found Jin, we wen't to Amegakure in search of Tsuki. It was our luck that she was very simple to find. Not many silver haired people resided in Ame. It was then That Yugito was abducted by a group called the Akatsuki," Itachi frowned, "They are after the bijuu. They still do not know that gobi is sealed in Hikari, or the Hachibi in Kagura, or the Rokubi in Ishimaru, so we are safe for now. But we might need to take a few precautions." The room was silent, before Naruto sighed, looking at the clock.

"It's getting late. Was there anything else we needed to know?"

"Um…I'm pregnant?" Hikari said, raising her hand.

At the same time, Hebi, Riko, Kagura, Hinata, Emi, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen all screamed loudly.

"Okay, all guy's leave the grounds!" Hinata ordered, before shoving people out of the door. She turned and pointed at Hikari, "Explain. Now."

**xXxXx**

_I'm sorry if my spelling sucks, my spell check isn't working, and my computer's being a bitch._

_I hope this isn't to jumbled, It's one am here, and I've been going to sleep at midnight usualy. Also, I can't type well, I hurt my hand from typing so much._

_I'm dead serious. I can barely move my pinky._

_SO DON'T YOU DARE MESSAGE ME SAYING 'WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING, WHAT'S GOING ON?' or some annoying shit like that. I hurt my wrist, pinky, that finger next to the pinky, and my leg!_

_..don't know what my leg has to do with anything, but oh well!_

_**Oh, I just realized something.**_

_**Hikari, Itachi, Tsuki, Yuki, Aki.**_

_**THEY ALL END WITH I!!**_

_That was so not planned._

_Oh, and Aki's the babies name._

_It's not like its a huge secret._

_So, I'm stopping now._

_See you later._

_Kuro-kun._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**xXxXxXx**

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes_

_Oh no, there is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me_

_You mother get up, you fcker get up_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me_

_I can see inside you the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me_

_Down with the Sickness, Disturbed_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Dtecnokira, for always reviewing every chapter!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

_There was crying, that was all she could decipher. She tried to recognize the voice, place it somewhere, but it was just sobbing. Slowly, the crying began to slow, and the person began to speak, and somehow, she knew that the speaker had a small smile on their face._

"_I won't let the others die for their cause." The voice spoke, and she immediately labeled them as the woman she had come to think as a sister. She heard no reply, and it seemed that she was talking to herself. Around her she could see nothing but black, until it began to clear, as if the mist was slipping away. She saw her, standing on a grassy hill, her elegantly carved Katana in hand. She began to speak, and the unseen observer strained to listen._

"_They cannot succeed," She whispered, her thumb pushing on the hilt of her weapon, unsheathing it. She elegantly pulled it free from it's home, and dropped the sheath without a second thought, "I will do that by any means…" The observer grasped what was happening, and began to move foreword, running. But as she approached, it was as if she hit an invisible wall, just three feet away. She wanted to cry out, to plead for her friend to stop. Her voice died in her throat._

_She was forced to watch in horror as the woman plunged the sleek steel into her stomach, and pulled upward, gutting herself. She smiled sadly, tear's pouring down her face as she fell to her knees, hands placed firmly on the ground. The stricken observer gagged violently, watching as her sister's innards sagged out of her body and onto the ground. Blood seeped from her friends mouth, and her arms were shaking, before she fell foreword onto the ground, her head facing her invisible friend. She was forced to watch as her sisters vibrant silver eyes faded to a dull gray, and her body sill, her hands going limp. The katana was sticking from her chest, and the still living woman sobbed, her voice finally breaking free._

"_HIKARI!!"_

She sat up suddenly, panting, and noticing the looks she was receiving from her comrades. She let out a sigh, seeing Hikari was hovering over her, hand placed delicately on her sweaty forehead.

"Mika-chan? Are you alright?" she asked, and the Kokoro took in a shaky breath, before nodding.

"H-Hai, I am. Sorry, I must have dozed off." She whispered shyly, her face burning red.

"You were screaming, Mika." TenTen said kindly, eyebrows furrowed in worry. She froze, and let out a shaky sigh.

"I-I think…I had another v-vision…" she whispered, and Hikari froze, eye's panicky.

"What happened?" She asked in a rush. She seemed to be hiding something, only sparking the Kokoro's interest.

"You killed yourself, Hikari-chan." Mika answered, stutter gone, and her eyes narrowed. Hikari sighed softly, before offering a small smile.

"That will never happen, Mika-chan. I have a family to look after, and I couldn't do that." As that was said, her eyes drifted over to the (amazingly) sleeping Yuki and Tsuki, who were holding each other, and snoring softly. Mika sighed softly, taking that in to mind.

"Of course, how s-silly of me." She said. Outside she was fine, but inwardly, she was still a worried mess.

What if it did happen?

Everyone noticed how tense she was, and Sakura took the initiative, and changed the subject.

"Ano, Hikari-kun, how far along are you?" She asked politely, twisting her hands nervously.

"Oh, about three months." The Kurokaze answered happily, glad for the distraction, and Mika took that chance to glimpse the Kurokaze's mind.

'…_never know…' _was all she caught, before Hikari's gaze turned to hers, eyes screaming murder.

"Stay out of my fucking mind." She hissed violently. Mika nodded quickly, fear shining in her own, dark blue eyes. Emi placed an authoritative hand on the Kurokaze's shoulder.

"I suggest we all get some sleep. Especially you, Hikari," her usually kind eyes hardened, showing that she was a fully trained nin, and not a weak girl that many thought, "You are being especially hostile today. Some rest will do you good." The Kurokaze stiffened, and her eyes narrowed, before nodding curtly.

"Of course. Where will I be sleeping?" she asked.

"We have a small house set up already." Ino said quickly, "We can show you too it, and inform Itachi where you are."

"Yes, that would be most appreciated." She said stiffly, standing almost robotically. She left the hut with Riko and Ino, sakura following behind, obviously worried.

"Mika, why did you enter her thoughts?" Kagura chastised politely, "She is a big believer, and enforcer, of privacy."

"Sh-she's hiding something." The scared woman said, "I needed to know what. I got nothing." Kagura froze, and Hebi voiced her unasked question.

"Do you think…It really will come true?"

"Of course not!" Hinata answered, though her eye's said otherwise, "Hikari is not suicidal! She's pregnant, for gods sake!" That seemed to sooth a few people, and slowly, they spread out their sleeping bags, preparing to continue their sleep over as planned. Slowly, everyone drifted into a peaceful sleep, except for a worried Kagura, who bit her nails nervously before looking at the moon softly.

"Hikari…"

**xXxXx**

"Oi, Itachi, when did this happen?" Sasuke asked, taking a drink of his water lazily.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, though he knew exactly what his little brother meant.

"When did you and Hikari get together?" Naruto clarified. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know, a week after we left, maybe? We had gone into a bar to eat, and she drank one too many drinks."

"Huh. What kind of drunk is she, yah think?" Jiro asked, before sipping his own sake. Ever since he discovered Emi was his mate, he was more relaxed and less temperament. Over all, that made him much easier to live with.

"Well, she's a mixture." Yougan said, chuckling.

"Of what?" Kiba asked, teasing Akamaru, who was huge now, with a piece of bacon saved from dinner.

"She's Mean, and lusty." Itachi said emotionlessly, and blinked when everyone, bedside's Enakue and Yougan, looked at him, confusion written across their faces.

"Huh?" Kane asked smartly. Itachi sighed, before explaining.

**xXxXx**

"_Hikari-sama, I think you need to stop drinking now." Enakue said, trying to pull the sake from the tipsy girls hands. She glared venomously._

"_Touch muh drink and see if yah ever have kids again." She warned, speech slurred only slightly. Itachi sighed, before stepping in._

"_Hikari, this is your fifteenth drink. You need to slow down." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glared at him, though was actually glaring beside him, at nothing._

"_Jus' cuz you're my m…mate dos'n mean yah get tah boss me around, weasel face." She said roughly, before something caught her attention. _

"_Wait, what?" Itachi asked, confused, before turning, and seeing that Hikari was looking at a flustered Yugito._

_Hikari frowned, before switching her attention to Itachi, completely forgetting her previous outburst._

"_Oi, how about you and me head on back to the h…hotel?" She asked, raising an eyebrow seductively._

"_Hikari, I don't think your in the right state of mind." Itachi said dutifully, and her decided to take her back to the hotel for her to sleep off-_

**xXxXx**

"Oi, that is not what happened, and you know it!" Yougan said, pointing at the Uchiha accusingly, "It went more along these lines…"

**xXxXx**

"_Hikari-sama, I think you need to stop drinking now." Enakue said, trying to pull the sake from the tipsy girls hands. She glared venomously._

"_Touch my drink and see if yah ever have kids again." She warned, speech slurred only slightly. Itachi nodded, equally as drunk._

"_Yah, why take away her drink and she'll prob…probably kick you really hard…or sumthin…" He seemed utterly confused, and his eyes were glazed over, "Where am I?"_

"_I-Itachi-kun…" Hikari said softly, her shirt falling off of her shoulders slightly, "How many drinks have I had?"_

"_Er…about…two?"_

"_No, you've had fifteen." The bartender said, watching amused, "you, sir, have had twelve."_

"_Well who asked yah?" Hikari asked, before hiccupping. She then looked at Itachi through her eyelashes, though looking drunker then ever. She leaned over, and whispered not so quietly into his ears;_

"_Hey, Itachi-kun, how about you…an…and me go back to the hotel, and…and…I don't know…play scrabble?"_

"_Why scrabble?" He asked, "We can arm wrestle…cuz I will soooo beat you." The Uchiha may have had less drinks, but was not better off. Hikari glared, before nodding._

"_Okay, if I win, we go back to the hotel and play scrabble. You win…"_

"_And we go back to the hotel and find something more entertaining to do." The Uchiha slurred, arm already on the table._

"_Deal."_

_It didn't take too long for Itachi's arm to hit the table. Hikari hiccupped in joy._

"_yosh! I hope you know that I am the scrabble" Hic "Champion!"_

**xXxXx**

"…and that's all I know." Yougan finished with a shrug. "Itachi knows what happened next, though. Ask him." Everyone looked to Itachi, except for Jiro and Kane.

"I do NOT want to hear about my sister's sex life!" He said loudly, and Kane nodded in agreement.

"How do you know that's what happened?" Enakue said, eyebrow's furrowed in confusion.

"Well, one by the sound of things I think that's what happened. And two, he has a scar on his neck." Kane said, pointing at the thin line the marred Itachi's previously scar-less neck.

"What the hell dose that do with anything?" Kiba asked brashly. In turn, Kane pulled down his collar, revealing an identical scar, while Jiro simply pointed to a longer scar on his wrist.

"When we mate, we have to taste each others blood." Jiro explained lazily, obviously having explained this a bit, "Since I was the Kurokaze, I simply had to cut my wrist open. The non-Kurokaze's actually get bitten."

"…Okay, maybe we didn't want to know." Sasuke said, before shivering, "I do NOT want to picture Itachi and Hikari…yeah."A few others nodded their head's in agreement.

**xXxXx**

The next morning, everyone was at Hinata's and Naruto's, yet again, eating breakfast happily, glad that their friends had returned.

"Oi, Mika-chan, what's wrong?" Yougan asked, looking at the shy girl carefully. She seemed to be a bit out of it.

"Anou…I think I had a few vision's last night…" she murmured. The atmosphere around the table changed, and Hikari seemed to stiffen.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded, staring at the Kokoro, making her a bit nervous.

"Well…The first one was of Hikari-chan…" a few people sucked in their breaths, waiting. Usually Mika's vision's predicted dark, horrible things. Ninety percent came true, "She…was on a hill, and she…committed suicide..." Itachi's head snapped over to Hikari, eye's narrowed in suspicion. She looked furious, angry. She stood quickly, slamming her palms onto the table. She openly glared at the psychic woman.

"We already discussed this!" She said harshly, fingers digging into the table "I have two kids, and one on the way! I am not going to leave them to fend for their selves, or leave Itachi-kun a big mess to take care of!" She stayed standing, her fingers tightening each second.

"I…I also saw Itachi killing himself…In the same manner…because of you..." She whispered, and then, Hikari fell into her seat, eye's wide, and deep gouges in the table.

"N-Nani?" she asked harshly, but Mika continued.

"I saw Yuki, Tsuki, and an unknown baby at the graves." She whispered, staring at the table, "they were crying…Hikari, that's three vision's involving your death. I think that there may be no way around it. My vision's are of those things that have already been decided…because the future is not stable, it changes with every choice we make. The fact that these vision's are so persistent worries me." Mika looked up, revealing tear filled eyes, though she did look a bit angry, "Hikari, you are like the sister I have always wanted, and I won't let you throw away your life like that! A permanent solution to a temporary problem, that's all it is!" The other's were shocked, the fact that Mika had openly yelled showed how scared she truly was.

"But what about Akatsuki!?" Hikari yelled, eye's hard, glaring at the psychic openly. "Huh? What about them? Half of my precious people are jinchuriki's! What do you expect me to do, sit around and hope I can defeat them? No! Yugito was strong, and to just go missing like that is not normal! The Akatsuki are strong, and need all the bijuu, including myself. If I were to die, then Gobi would die. They would be forced to stop. Do you see why this is not just a temporary problem?

"This is a big problem, one that won't go away any time soon! I will not let my friends, my family, be torn apart by some stupid organization that is power hungry, and greedy bastards!" Hikari glared harshly, before pushing herself out of her chair, and walking briskly to the door, "I don't want to die, but if that's what I have to do to protect my friends, then I'll damn well do it!" She walked out of the room, and both Itachi and Enakue hurried after her. The room was frozen, only the sounds of Mika's harsh sobbing and Yougan futilely trying to comfort her filled the room.

"Hey, It's okay…she won't do it, Mika, promise." He said softly, rubbing her shaking back in soothing circles.

She continued to sob even harder, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and staring at the table.

"K-kane!" Kagura said hoarsely, sounding panicked, "My water broke!"

**xXxXx**

_ANGSTYANGSTYANGSTYANGSTYANGSTYANGSTY!!_

_How's that for drama!?_

_MUAHAAHAHAHAAHA!!_

_FEAR MY EVIL WRATH!!_

_:Meow:_

_Hikari: :eye twitches: okay, weirdest role ever._

_Itachi:…this is getting kind of dark and evil and angsty._

_Kiba: thank you, captain obvious! :points to my angsty rant:_

_Itachi: :Punches kibs:_

_Me: REVIEW PLEASH! I LUFF THEM!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!_

_Hebi: She's just happy because she has an invisible electric vampire following her around._

_Me:…that is not it…well, kind of. I was feeling left out…is he electric?_

_Hebi: I don't know…ask angel-chan._

_Me: good idea…Any way, his name is Ben. Everyone say 'Hi Ben!'_

_Everyone: Meh..Hey…_

_Me:…that wasn't very happy…TT_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**xXxXxXx**

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me_

_Unwell, Matchbox Twenty_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei and kisame's student, for each sending in a song idea!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

"Let me see her." Kagura insisted, her tan forehead coated with sweat. Her tired arms were outstretched, and gently, Hinata placed them into the worn woman's arms. The birth was a harsh one, and Kagura was the weakest she had ever been. As the small babe was placed in her arms, Kagura beamed, ignoring the fact that she might never be able to have another kid. She seemed to be happy just the same.

You could clearly see Kagura in the babe's features, there was no doubt about that. It had wisps of strawberry blond hair on her head, but the babe had yet to open it's eyes. They would then know if she was a carrier of the Chishiogan.

Kagura, Kane, and Jiro prayed feverishly that she wasn't.

Kagura smiled softly, when the babe re-adjusted itself in her arms, and bit down harshly onto the side of Kagura's breast, the woman's blood seeping into her mouth.

"She…she has it…" Jiro said softly, and he saw Kagura's eyes fill with tears. She softly pulled her child away, and gasped softly.

"J-Jiro! She has golden eyes!"

**xXxXx**

Hikari sat on the docks, her feet running through the water. She watched the horizon, and was sad to see that no boat's crossed the still waters. Today would have been the perfect day to boat.

"Hikari…Kagura is giving birth." She heard a new voice say.

"I know, TenTen." She whispered, still watching the peaceful scene in front of her. "You may go, though."

"No. You are having at least two people with you at all time's." TenTen said, shaking her head, "Besides, I'll see her later."

"Hm. Do I look like the type to kill off my own son?" she asked softly.

"Son?" TenTen asked, confused. Hikari gave a soft smile.

"Call it mothers Intuition. You can go, TenTen-san. I have both Enakue and Itachi."

"No. You can easily escape both. Cut your wrist, and Enakue is down. Knock Itachi out, you're free to run to that damn hill and kill yourself." TenTen was obviously angered by the Kurokaze's previous thoughts. "My mother committed suicide. I don't want you to put your children through that."

"I am not your mother, am I?" Hikari asked quietly, before removing a kunai from her sleeves, "I never was. I am not going to commit suicide any longer, TenTen. Ask Mika for another vision, she can give it to you." TenTen froze, not moving an inch as Hikari began to toss her weapons into the water, watching the ripples that were created, and then watching the few fish that would swim by, thinking it was food.

They remained like that for most of the night, Itachi and Enakue silent behind them.

**xXxXx**

The weeks passed in silence, and it was all a blur. By the time they snapped out of it, it had been five long, tough months, and Hebi had given birth to triplets, all boys, and all identical with black hair and blue eyes. They looked more like Joben, but had faint features resembling their mother.

Kagura had named her daughter after Hikari, in case her sister was to actually die on them. She even looked like Hikari, just with blond hair and golden eyes. Hikari hadn't spoken to Kagura, or any one for that matter, in months. She only spoke, on those rare occasions, to Yougan, Itachi, Enakue, Seriyu, and the almost two Suki (her baby) about the emotional stress she was facing.

It seemed that almost every night they could hear her crying in her room.

It was during the even longer winter that they were approached by Gato and a few of his thugs.

Gato had sent several troops to kill the small clan that had formed on the outskirts of wave, but each had been beaten, and killed. This was a boring pattern that had continued for the four years they had been here. It was broken at this odd moment, Naruto and Sasuke the one's to apprehend him.

"What are you doing here, Gato?" Naruto asked coolly, fingers twitching and red eyes blazing. The short man stiffened slightly, but otherwise grinned sickly.

"We have com to admire your strong forces." The man said, "Exactly how many work for you?"

"No more then thirty." Naruto said coolly, and Gato's eye's widened.

'_Thirty?...how strong are they?'_

"Plenty strong, thank you, Gato-san," A feminine voice said as Mika stepped out of the shadows, smiling softly.

"H-How?" Gato said slowly, before shaking it off, and re gaining his composure. "Well, back to my plan, I am wishing to hire a squad for a mission."

"What mission?" Sasuke asked calmly, carefully unsheathing his Katana, and holding it in front of him, prepared to stop any movement. A bead of sweat formed on Gato's forehead.

"W-well, we would like a squad to accompany some pre-hired help." He said, hand shaking slightly as he removed a picture from his vest and held it out. Hinata's lithe form stepped up from the shadows behind the now terrified business man, and with her back to his, grabbed the picture from over his shoulder, and removed it from his hands smoothly, observing it slowly as she walked around him and to her friends.

"This man is the bridge builder, Tazuna." She said softly to her team, "He is the only hope this country has left. If we were to double cross them, kill off Gato and his men, and help Tazuna build this bridge and give him protection, we could finally gain the villages trust."

"He's planning on not paying us, and kill us off with his hired help." Mika said softly, her eyes flashing slightly silver. Naruto fisted his hand, while Sasuke tightened his grip on his katana.

"How much are you willing to pay, Gato-san?" Naruto asked formally.

"As much as you like." The business man said happily, smirking slightly. After Naruto named his price, the business man blanched.

"What? That…Okay, fine. We shall pay you after the success of this mission." He said, thinking he had tricked them.

"No. you pay half now, half after." Mika said politely, smiling serenely, looking very much like a normal civilian, "That's rules and regulations, sir."

"But-!" Gato sighed angrily, "fine." He dug through his pockets, and through them a pouch filled with their payment.

"Now, who are we to work with?" Sasuke asked authoritatively.

"The Demon of the Mist." Gato said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Who will be the one's to help?"

"We are sending three skilled shinobi." Hinata said, holding up three fingers, "They shall meet up with your two when Tazuna leave's Konoha with his squad tomorrow." Hinata smirked, "Send out two decoys to apprehend them, and then the five of us shall act. You shall have our payment prepared in a week."

"H-hai." Gato said, a bit threatened by the Hyuuga's piercing gaze.

"Now, we must ask you to leave the premises." Mika said politely, smile on her face, "Or we will not be blamed for any harm that will come your way, sir."

"Of…of course, ma'am." He said shakily, perturbed by her kind appearance, yet harsh words. When the group was out of sight, the four relaxed.

"Naruto-kun, who are we going to send?" Hinata asked politely, head tilted in curiosity.

"I was thinking Mika, Yougan, and Neji." The Uzumaki said calmly, "But that might change, seeing how stressed TenTen-san and Mika-chan is." The Kokoro looked at Naruto, eye's wide.

"Wh-What? Naruto-sama, I'm perfectly fine!" She said in her defense.

"Mika, your performance had a few flaws today." The Uchiha said politely, smiling at her, "you need rest; this Hikari thing is getting out of hand. You need to be on the look out for any more visions."

"B-But, Sasuke-san!" Mika protested, tears beginning to build in her eyes, "I can do this! I need to do this! I have had very simple missions since our return, and I need to prove that I am a strong partner!"

"Mika-chan, you're obviously stressed…" Hinata started, but Mika shook her head violently.

"I have to do this, Hinata-sama!" She said, stomping her foot softly showing her firm decision. Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, send out Yougan, Mika, and Jiro-"

"I'm afraid Jiro is going to be preoccupied." Sasuke said politely, "They think Emi-san might be pregnant, and we can't have him distracted from the mission with that probability on his mind."

"I think we should send out Kiba-kun." Hinata said politely, "If it is indeed a squad from Konoha as our sources suggest, then Kiba might know of the team sent, and we can possibly gain an ally, as long as a few of our members under wraps." Naruto was silent, taking this all in, before nodding.

"Yeah, that might be the best choice." Naruto murmured, "Fine, send out Yougan, Mika and Kiba in five hours. That should give them a nice head start to speak with Tazuna-san ahead of time." Naruto grinned, "After all, Gato doesn't know that we are the one's in control of this mission, not him."

**xXxXx**

_Sorry for lack of action, this is mostly to get the story moving. I'm focusing on everything else while all this drama is going on with the Kurokaze's, so you get to know more about them._

_Sorry if it seems a bit dark, I've started watching Code Geas, and I got into a military type mood._

_So up next (or soon) is the wave mission…!_

_!!_

_Yay._

_Sorry for my updating slowness, I got Breaking Dawn from the Twilight series, and I just finished reading it._

_YAY!!_

_Baibai, Kuro-kun_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**xXxXxXx**

_Beaten why for  
Can't take much more_

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go_

_One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now_

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Bodies, Drowning Pool_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei and kisame's student, for each sending in a song idea(s)!!**

**Please send in Song Ideas!! **

**Original cannon characters are wearing their Shippuden ensembles!**

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

"You are Tazuna, correct?" Kiba asked, a simple black mask covering his features, and matching his black leather jacket. Only his dark eye's and brown hair were visible from behind the mask.

"W-who are you?" the elderly man asked bravely, while his Chuunin squad surrounded him protectively.

"We are the missionaries you contacted in wave." Mika said politely, her voice louder then usual. She wore a yellow mask, matching her Orange jumpsuit which was a low v neck, and revealed her pale stomach. Her shoe's were a feminine version of the traditional nin sandals. Tazuna visibly relaxed.

"A-Ah, good."

"We have arrived to tell you Gato came to us asking to assassinate you," Yougan began, but the Chuunin stiffened, and prepared to fight. He held up his gloved hands, still relaxed, "Oi, oi, let us finish. I said we were approached by him. Yes, we accepted the mission, but we are what you could call double agents. We are on your side." He was garbed in a dark blue mask, matching his tan leather jacket, which remained open, and navy pants. The underside of his elbows had slight green-blue scales, which did not go on for more then two inches on either side. His side's also had slisht scales, these darker in color. His neck also had these protective scales on the back and sides.

"He may have offered more money, but your cause is a noble one." Mika said politely, smiling behind her mask. "We will engage in battle, but will refrain from hurting you. As you leave the village, two other's will distract you. They are easily beaten, only a Chuunin level. They go by the name 'The Demon Brothers'. Their weapons are poisonous."

"Maa, but I guess there is only one thing to say now…" Kiba said, before moving his mask to uncover half of his face, "I missed you guys, Shino, Chouji, Lee." Before the chuunin could reply, the three had jumped back into the forests.

"How did he know us?" The eccentric, green-garbed chuunin asked loudly, looking at where they were just moments ago.

"We shall find out soon." Shino said quietly, "I placed a bug on them. They are under my surveillance."

**xXxXx**

"Maa, did you hear that?" Yougan asked as the hurried towards their next two opponents, Zabuza and his un-named accomplice.

"Yah, sound's like something Shino would do," The Inuzuka said, grinning wolfishly behind his mask, "We can't find them, in all honesty. Their scents aren't traceable, except by the male of the species."

"Huh…Well, guess we'll ignore them for now." Yougan said, before glancing at Mika, "How you doing, Mika-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, I-I'm fine," She said, voice a bit distracted. The Koudoutai frowned a bit, still observing his partner carefully. Her movements were slower then usual, and she would almost miss a few branches.

"What will you do, Mika?" he asked, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Nani? What do you mean, Yougan-kun?"

"If Hikari dose kill herself," He said simply, though his voice was kind, "You are so worked up over her contemplating suicide, but if she were to actually do it, how would you take it?"

"She won't do it, I won't allow her too." Mika said bravely, pushing herself faster, so they were in a perfect triangle formation,

"Face it, Mika-chan, she is strong. We both fought along side her for three years. She could get past Enakue easily, and lose Itachi if she wanted to, if she really tried. She could capture him in a genjutsu, or leave a clone to distract him. She has many chances." Yougan said, watching as Mika seemed to get angrier and angrier, "We have to be prepared for all these situations. Dose the fact that she hasn't spoken to anyone but me, Itachi, Enakue, and Seriyu not say that she is trying to isolate herself? Even now, she is talking to me and Enakue less and less. Seriyu say's that she has grown distant from her as well.

"The only reason she still speaks with Itachi is because of their odd bond. You saw what happened to her in the asylum, before Kimimaro came back. She was going insane, you could see that in the way she acted. Jiro was going insane too. Now he doesn't insult anyone as bluntly as he used to. If you paid any attention to her eyes, you could see it." Yougan sighed, before continuing, "She would talk to herself, she created a completely different being. She called him 'Ben'. She would hold conversation's with him while she believed she was alone. He was the only thing that was keeping her still here. Any longer, and she would have snapped."

"Your wrong…" Mika whispered softly, clutching her hands to her chest.

"You know he isn't, Mika." Kiba said softly, "I saw this on several occasions. She would sit on her bed and talk to him, thinking she got a reply every time. They even got into arguments. I confronted her about it, and she snapped.

**xXxXx**

"_Hikari, who are you talking too?" Kiba asked hesitantly, walking into her room. Hikari's eyes snapped over to him, eye's wide._

"_Kiba-kun? Why are you here?" She asked softly, voice a bit strained._

"_Who are you talking to, Hikari?" Kiba asked again, looking around hesitantly. She grinned, showing off her unusually sharp canines._

"_His name is Ben-san!" she said happily, grin growing in size, her eyes wide, and glinting with madness, "Say 'Hello Ben-san!' Kiba-kun!"_

"_Hikari, no one is there." Kiba said hesitantly. Hikari's eyes narrowed._

"_It's not nice to ignore people, Kiba-kun." She chastised, shaking a finger at him, "Now say hello!"_

"_Hikari, I swear, no one is there!"_

"_Don't be rude, Kiba-kun! Apologize, now!"_

"_No one is there!"_

"_Don't make Ben-san kill you, Kiba-kun! He'll do it! He will eat you alive!!" as she said, she stood, pointing at him, "You might want to run now, Kiba-kun! Ben-san will come after you! He'll shave off your skin, gourge out your eyes, eat at your tissues, your muscles, and gnaw at your bone, slurp up your marrow, and then eat poor, innocent Akamaru-kun!"_

"_You…You're insane!" He yelled, taking a step back from her. Hikari giggled psychotically. _

"_No, Kiba-kun, I'm not! You are, though! Why else are you here? Now run, Kiba-kun, or Ben-san will come for you!" she said, and without further prompting, Kiba ran out of the room, but he could hear Hikari follow him slowly._

"_Ring around the ro-sy, pocket full of po-sy ashes, ashes, we all…fall…down!" He continued to runs, her chilling voice carrying down the hall ways. Without any hesitation, he rolled into Hebi's room, locking the door behind him. He was silent as he heard her pass by, after minutes of waiting. He turned and saw Hebi watching him, and watching the door with sad eyes._

"_She got to you too, huh?" Hebi asked softly. "Don't worry, she'll ignore this later, pretend it never happened. You best do the same." The fellow Inuzuka turned and looked at the wall, Kurotoshi and Shiroya both whimpering in their sleep._

"_She's beyond are help." Hebi whispered, before curling into a tight ball, eye's focusing on the wall. "You might want to stay here tonight, She'll look for you all night."_

"_A…Arigatou Hebi-san. Why was your door open, though?"_

"_So she doesn't get to any one else." Hebi said softly, raising her arm, were he saw her skin was twisted horribly, and would leave a large scar. She would have needed a skin graft to fix it. "A few nights ago, a medic walked in on her. I watched as she hunted him down. She snapped, she did all she said that Ben would do, using her bare teeth. I tried to stop her, but she attacked me. I had to run, and now I leave my door open for those who need it. You will soon notice that her siblings do the same thing."_

**xXxXx**

"Y-You're lying!" Mika cried, shaking her head. Kiba sighed, the memory still in the back of his mind.

"No matter, you'll know what we mean soon enough." He said, "Besides, Zabuza and his bud are ahead, we need to gather ourselves."

"H…Hai."

**xXxXx**

"Hikari." Itachi murmured softly, his arms wrapped around her gently, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she whispered softly, her skin tingling where he touched her.

"You're withdrawing." He said softly, "Why?"

"Am I?" she asked softly, "I…I didn't realize." Lie.

"Huh. Well, it worries us." He murmured, before kissing her neck softly, leaving little trails of fire.

"Itachi, take me away…" she whispered softly, allowing her kimono to fall off of her shoulders, "Take me from reality, just for a while. Take me away from everything, my past, my future; just let me indulge in the present. Onegai." He was silent, still kissing her neck.

"Whatever you want, Hikari," He murmured, "Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Itachi, Thank you." she whispered, turning in his arms as they both faded into their own world, where it was just the two of them, together in perfect bliss.

**xXxXx**

"So, you are the missionary brats?" Zabuza asked, leaning slightly on his large zanbato.

"Hai, and we have some information you might enjoy." Mika said professionally, all signs of their previous talk gone. "My clan is an off-shoot of the Kurokaze's. That being said, we have an ability to use mental techniques freely, including reading people's thoughts. Gato-san is planning on killing us off after we complete this mission. Now, we have a proposition for you."

"We asked for a large sum of money from Gato." Kiba explained, "And if you help us, we will pay you half of what we get right now. We will gather the rest after wards." The two mist nin were silent.

"I don't know, should we trust them, Haku?" Zabuza asked, turning to his feminine comrade.

"I see no reason not to." Haku said, in his equally feminine voice, "They do not seem to be lying."

"Fine, we'll take your little deal." Zabuza said, "Now, how much are we getting here?" When told, Zabuza chuckled, "Okay, I don't care if you're lying about that midget! That's twice as much as we're getting, so we accept."

"Arigato, Zabuza-san!" Mika said happily, bowing slightly, "You will not regret your decision!"

**xXxXx**

_okay, this creeped me out…._

_WHAT DID I DOOOOO!?_

_You know what? Blame Code Geass! It's a cool show, but waaaay to dramatic!_

_Dammit, I've gone all depressing! O.O_

_Hikari: Oh…my…fucking…god…O.O_

_Kiba: :twitching:_

_Everyone: :backs away from Hikari:_

_Hikari: ToT!!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**xXxXxXx**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

_Animal I have Become, Three Day's Grace_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei and midnight-angel-of-darkness, for each sending in a song idea(s)!!**

**Please hold the song ideas for a while! I've gotten about six more (maybe) and I need to write those chappies! I'll tell you when I need more! **

**Original cannon characters are wearing their Shippuden ensembles!**

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

Naruto paced silently around the room, ignoring Sasuke and Sakura's piercing stares as they followed him with their eyes. He cursed, but never lessened his pace.

"What did the letter say?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms patiently

"They've talked with Tazuna, and got Zabuza to change sides, but Gato had a spy following them. The plan is shot to hell." The blond cursed again, before punching the wall, leaving a decent sized dent.

"I don't think Hinata-chan will appreciate you destroying your house." Sakura said politely. Naruto sighed, but gave a short nod, before setting on the floor grumpily.

"Who have they hired?" Sasuke asked, tapping his finger against his arm.

"We don't know, but they've switched plans. Tazuna's safe now." Naruto said, before sighing, "They're planning on blowing up the bridge after it's complete."

"They're going to crush everyone's hope right after lifting it." Sakura said, shaking her head angrily, "We have to stop this!"

"But how? Our connections in Suna said that they gained wind of this, and apparently, we are all well known, now. Meaning the Akatsuki have more info on us. They might know of the Bijuu's here, now…"

"Shit." Sasuke cursed softly, "Well, now what?"

"We protect the bridge, free of charge." Sakura said as if it was obvious, "Just another chance to gain their trust, another chance to continue our dream."

"We need to make the best of this situation." The Uzumaki said slowly, "We might need to hurry this along, though. If we become a village, we need to start training nin, start building, keep this all under wraps. We need to ask the villagers for their opinion, see if they will allow this."

"Sound's a bit difficult." Sakura said softly, rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm.

"Yeah, but it's our only option." Sasuke said with a sigh, "We need to send people around soon, and take out Gato after the bridge is finished. I hear that some of their expenses are being smuggled out to the village from him, so he's important for now." Naruto bit his lip slightly, before sighing.

"Yeah, that's it. We need to send out people to survey the villagers. Make sure none of them are armed, and are wearing their masks. We cannot let Gato see all of our forces so easily." Naruto ordered, and the two nodded.

"We need people person's." Skura said softly, "I recommend Mika when she gets back; she's as sociable as we get. We should also send Hinata-chan, Emi-san, Ino-chan, Deidara-san, Riko-san, and Myself. Any other recommendations?"

"No, everyone else has a family to look after." Naruto said.

"Oi, was Emi pregnant?" Sasuke asked politely.

"We think so, but we can't tell for a while." Sakura said kindly, offering a smile, "but she doesn't mind doing a little lighter load of work."

"Let's split up and inform others of the plan." Naruto said with a nod of his head, "We'll send everyone out tomorrow, besides, they should be back soon."

**xXxXx**

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama, Neji-san." Mika said politely as she entered the perimeter, along with Yougan and Kiba. "Is Hebi-san available?"

"Hai, she's at her house, I believe." Hinata said kindly, smiling. "Joben is home too, and I think Emi is helping them out. I hear that the triplets are a handful to take care of."

"I say they get it from their mother." Kiba said with a snort.

"Now, Kiba-kun, I know that Hebi is a bit eccentric, but she's a better mother then we could have assumed." Hinata countered, defending her friend.

"It's the Inuzuka and Yaseineko genes." Kiba said, puffing out his chest proudly, "Inuzuka's are extremely good parents, along with Yaseineko's." He then murmured under his breath, "but Inuzuka's are better…"

"Better not say that in front of Riko." Yougan cautioned.

"Say what in front of me?" Kiba paled and turned as the elder woman neared them, looking confused, curious, and hostile all at once.

"Um…nothing?"

"Uh huh, sure." She said sarcastically, before grabbing him by the ear, and dragging him off, "I'll see you guy's at dinner, okay?"

"Keep Kiba in one piece please, Riko-san!" Hinata called, before turning to the remaining two, "Do you two need anything else?"

"Oh, no!" Mika said quickly, blushing, "I'm just going to go see Hebi-san now. Arigato, Hinata-sama!"

"I told you several times now, Call me Hinata-chan!" the Hyuuga chastised playfully.

"O-Of course, Hinata-san!" Mika said, still blushing, and she turned to Yougan slightly, "Are you coming, Yougan-kun?"

"Hm." He confirmed simply, before nodding to the Hyuuga's in good bye. "Sayonara, Hinata-san, Neji-san."

The walk to Hebi's was silent, and a bit awkward since they both knew why they were here. In the end, Mika almost panicked, forcing Yougan to grab her by the waist in an attempt to still her.

"Mika, we already walked all the way over, and you might never have the courage to do this again." He said kindly,

"Fine, but you knock on the door!" she compromised, "And if you abandon me, so help me I'll make your life a living hell!"

"I think I like the shy Mika a bit better, your not as hostile towards me." He murmured playfully, and she blushed softly, making it easier to tug her along to the door.

"Well, knock!" Mika said hurriedly, gnawing on her nail. He gently grabbed her wrist, and placed it by her side.

"It took you two years to grow your nails out." He said kindly, "You're going to get mad if you chew them off." She whimpered, still a bit nervous, before he sighed, and knocked on the door. They both herd a muffled 'coming' from the other side, and they waited patiently, or in Mika's case, nervously. They heard some grunting behind the door, and Hebi asking someone to get the door. Finaly, the door opened, and Mika paled a bit.

"Oh, Hello Hikari-chan!" She said politely. The Kurokaze blinked, before smiling slightly.

"Hello, Mika-san. Hebi had to take care of Akira, Kin, and Yuri. Joben and Emi are helping out." Hikari said softly, hand resting absentmindedly on her stomach. "She said for you to come in and make your self at home."

"O-Of course!" Mika said, before dragging Yougan inside hurriedly, and taking a seat on the couch. As Hikari took her seat beside Itachi, they heard Hebi from upstairs.

"Dammit, Joben! This is all because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" Hebi said loudly, "See if I ever let you so much as touch me again!"

"Hebi-chan, it's not my fault!" Joben protested half-heartedly.

"All my life, I only wanted one kid. One! Now I have three!"

"It was our honey moon, what did you expect us to do, play Go!?" He asked again, and they could tell he was trying to sooth her, "How is it I'm supposed to control what the result was?"

"I don't know, it's your sperm!" Mika looked over at Yougan, who looked to be trying not to laugh.

This was going to be a long visit.

**xXxXx**

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the table, tossing food back and forth, and shoveling food down their throats. The were laughing, and having a good time. Currently, all the kids younger the five (pretty much everyone other then Tsuki, Yuki, Ishimaru and Jin) were in the living room, being watched by the generous Husbands (AKA Joben, Jiro, Enakue, and Itachi, whom was forced by Hikari, saying he needed the practice), who were eating on the couch, watching as the babies would crawl around a bit, if they could, or set in big comfy chairs, and as the older kids played with a few wooden toy's that Enakue had carved in his free time.

No one knew where he learned this little hobby of his.

Dinner was going peacefully, when Mika suddenly had an onslaught of visions.

"_This is great, isn't it, Jiro-kun!?" Emi said happily, clapping her hand's together, and smiling brightly. Jiro smiled in return, and kissed her softly._

"_Nothing could make me happier." He murmured, "We need to think of name's then, won't we?"_

_-_

"_Mika…I think I've fallen in love with you…" He murmured softly against her lips, a light blush on his face. With a loud cry, of anguish and joy, she pressed her lips against his tightly, threading her fingers through his hair.. She pulled away, tears building in her eyes._

"_You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, Yougan-kun." She whispered, before kissing him again, this time more tenderly, "How much I needed to hear that."_

_-_

"_Dammit, Joben, again!? What the hell, we already have three!" Hebi said loudly, tears building in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, it'll be okay, I swear. We can handle this." He said softly, brushing her tears off of her face. She fisted her hands into his shirt, still crying softly._

"_I-I'm scared, Joben, I don't know If I'm a good mother, or if they'll make the right choices, or if they'll get jealous of each other! what if I fail them?"_

"_Hebi, you are a brilliant mother, and you know it. Jealousy is unavoidable, but we can handle it."_

"_Dammit, Joben, I love you way to much!" she whispered, before pushing her lips onto his, surprising him greatly._

_-_

"_TenTen, will you marry me?" Neji asked softly, grasping her hand's tightly in his own, before she smiled brightly, and nodded happily._

"_Of course, Neji-kun!" That being said, he slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her tenderly._

_-_

"_Dammit Deidara, I love you!" "Dammit Ino, I love you!" The two blonds looked at each other, completely shocked, before grinning wryly._

"_Well, this was unexpected, yeah."_

_-_

"_I'm naming you Hiroshi, and you Aki, and you Itachi, and you Kioshi!" Hikari said happily, holding two of her children, while Itachi held the other two, one of which being the only girl in the group, Aki. Itachi's face dropped then, and her gently placed Hiroshi into his crib, and held the still girl tenderly._

"_Aki?" He murmured, before placing his hand on her neck. His once happy face dropped completely, and horror crossed his face._

"_Itachi, what's wrong with my baby!?" Hikari demanded, her grasp on her boys tightening a bit, but not much._

"_Hikari…she's not breathing…her heart stopped…" tears began to build in the two once happy parents eyes._

"_A-Aki-chan? Wh-what do you mean?! No! Uh—UHAAAAHHHHH!!"_

_-_

"_We'll never be apart, Itachi-kun, you'll never leave me!"_

"_Hikari, don't do it, we have Kid's to look after."_

"_Goodbye, Itachi-kun. I love you." _

_She wrapped her arms around him from behind, before plundging her katana through their stomachs, and pulling up with a bit of difficulty. She was smiling sickly as she did so, and she kissed the back of his neck._

"_We'll be together now, Itachi-kun, in the next life. We can be happy then, right?"_

With a gasp, and tear's building in her eyes, Mika was pulled back into the real world, seeing everyone looking at her, worry etched into her faces.

"What happened, what did you see?" Hikari asked frantically, "did someone die, what the hell happened?"

"Noting bad." Mika said, lying through her teeth. No one noticed, "These…these are tears of joy!" Everyone seemed to relax.

"Well, what happened, yeah?" Deidara asked a bit impatiently.

"Anou…Emi, you are pregnant. The others…I can't say, it might ruin the future…" Mika said, blushing, still not use to the attention. She noticed that everyone was in here, save for Seriyu, having obviously offered to look after the kids.

"This is great, isn't it, Jiro-kun!?" Emi said happily, clapping her hand's together, and smiling brightly. Jiro smiled in return, and kissed her softly.

"Nothing could make me happier." He murmured, "We need to think of name's then, won't we?" Mika seemed a bit uneasy. If this one came true, then what about the others? She didn't want that to happen.

"Well, I…I'm getting kind of tired." She maneuvered gently, getting out of her seat, and placing her dishes in the sink, "I think I'll be heading home. Thank you for the food, Hinata-san."

"Oh, It was my pleasure, Mika-chan." The Hyuuga said with a wave of her hand. As Mika left, she head a set of feet following after her. She reached her hous, and turned, to see Yougan leaning against the pillar holding up the second floor porch.

"There's more, and they weren't happy." He said, staring at the ceiling. Mika then burst into tears, and threw herself into his chest, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Oh, Yougan! Hikari's having quadruplets, but one of them is still born, and then, then she kills herself and Itachi!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Mika, I'm sorry you were cursed with this." He whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"You-Yougan, I want you to tell me something." She whispered, looking up at him gently. He smiled, trying to ease her worries.

"Anything, and I'll be a hundred percent truthful with you."

"Y-Yougan…how do you feel about me?" she whispered, so softly he had to strain to hear her. He gave a soft smile, before kissing her lightly.

"Mika…I think I've fallen in love with you…" He murmured softly against her lips, a light blush on his face. With a loud cry, of anguish and joy, she pressed her lips against his tightly, threading her fingers through his hair.. She pulled away, tears building in her eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words, Yougan-kun." She whispered, before kissing him again, this time more tenderly, "How much I needed to hear that."

"Anything to make you feel better, Mika," He said softly, running his fingers through her hair, "Anything at all."

"Please distract me." She whispered, "I want to forget, just for a little while." He smiled softly, before kissing her again.

"If your sure."

**xXxXx**

_ANGSTYANGSTYHAPPYHAPPYANGSTYHAPPY!_

_WHEEE! :3_

_KURO-KUN_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**xXxXxXx**

_Oh my god have I done it again,  
there's a pulse and its deafening!  
I cant help what i hear in my head,  
Its the switch that I flip, when it says  
Hand of Blood!  
I dont wanna feel my heart is breaking,  
Hand Of Blood!  
I dont wanna see my life is burning_

_I saw you look away,  
is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
(I saw you run)I saw you run away,  
Is what ive done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing._

_Theres a stain on my hand, and its red  
Oh my god, am I losing it?!  
I cant help what I've done or I've said  
It's the button i push, when it says  
Hand of Blood!  
I dont wanna feel my heart is breaking,  
Hand Of Blood!  
I dont wana see my life is burning._

_Hand of Blood, Bullet for my Valentine_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei and midnight-angel-of-darkness, for each sending in a song idea(s)!!**

**Please hold the song ideas for a while! I've gotten about six more (maybe) and I need to write those chappies! I'll tell you when I need more! **

**Original cannon characters are wearing their Shippuden ensembles!**

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

"Ohayo, Tsunami-san, how is Tazuna-san?" Mika asked happily, her mask in place.

"Oh, they are fine. Tazuna is a bit worried, but overall, we're making good time. The bridge should be finished in a week, if it all goes well!" the young woman said happily, smiling.

"That's wonderful to hear, Tsunami-san. Now, would you mind answering a question for me?"

"Of course not, Missionary-san. What do you need?"

"Well," Mika lowered her voice slightly, "We have the idea of making wave into a hidden village, and we were wondering if the people of wave would agree to this. The village will give you all more protection, and keep us sheltered. It will also bring in more income, giving home's to the homeless." Tsunami was silent for a moment, thinking this over.

"Well, It dose seem like a good idea," she said slowly, "I'd have to talk it over with Tou-san and Inari-kun when they get back." Mika smiled, even though Tsunami couldn't see it.

"That is perfectly alright, Tsunami-san!" She agreed happily, "Will you have your answer by tomorrow?"

"Hai, I believe we will,"

"Arigato, Tsunami-san!"

**xXxXx**

"So, how dose it look?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sasuke and Sakura nervously.

"Well, eighty nine percent of the population wanted us to turn wave into a hidden village, nine percent didn't have an opinion, and only two percent said no," the Haruno said happily, smiling, "Just in time too, the bridge is nearly complete!" a quick knocking hammered on the door, and Hinata stepped in, her pale purple mask on.

"Naruto-kun, Zabuza-san is here!"

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, slipping on his black mask, and standing. Sasuke followed his example and slipped on his tan mask, matching his high collared navy shirt, and khaki shorts, while Sakura slipped her red mask on as well. The four then left the house, and hurried towards the border, where Kiba and Yougan stood, watching the missing nin carefully.

"Konbanwa, Zabuza-san, what bring's you here so late?" Naruto asked politely, stepping towards the tall mist nin.

"We heard you were planning on protecting the bridge," Zabuza said languidly, "And we have a proposition for yah, as well as some important information,"

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked, still polite as ever though Zabuza's attitude was getting to him.

"Well, if you pay us a hefty sum, we will help you take out all of Gato's companies. Our information is when Gato is ready to strike." Naruto froze, and looked at his partners, who each nodded gently, almost invisibly.

"How much are we talking price wise?" Sasuke asked roughly, eyeing the man carefully. He said his price, and they all winced. It wasn't as much as they had asked from Gato, less then half of that really, but it was still a lot. Naruto looked at the other's, before addressing them.

"Hinata, Yougan, can you go see how much money we have in our savings?" he asked kindly, smiling, while inwardly he was calling Zabuza evry name in the book.

"Hai," "Sure,"

Naruto watched as the two hurried off, and then looked back at Zabuza, who looked smug. Haku was silent beside him, watching as people moved from house to house, and left for previously assigned missions. Naruto let Sasuke continue to monitor the duo, while he turned, and observed the small settlement as well.

Hebi was walking from her house, looking a bit flustered and aggravated, holding one child on each hip. If Naruto had to guess, she was holding Akira and Yuri, while Joben was holding Kin. He knew this because Kin had a birthmark on his neck, oddly enough shaped a bit like a paw print, while Yuri's eye's were a silvery-blue, while the other's were a shocking, Caribbean blue. Akira, mean while, was without any thing to separate him from the others.

Anyway, the two were headed towards Mika's house, and on the way, they passed by the almost seven month pregnant Hikari, who was unusually large, and when Hinata decided to see if she was having twins, they made the shocking discovery that she was going to have quadruplets. Hebi had ended up laughing, and claiming motherhood was going to be a living hell with all those kids.

Walking with Hikari was Itachi, who had a hand resting on her back in a supportive manner. They were silent, as far as Naruto could tell, and were simply enjoying each other's company.

A ways over sat Kagura and Kane on their porch with Jin on their porch swing, and they were calm looking, as Kagura was passing Hikari over to Jin, whose eyes were wide, and nervous. An image of him and Hinata in a similar situation popped into his head, and he started, gaining odd looks from his companions. Here had that thought come from?

He moved on to the next building, and saw Jiro and Emi entering their home, chatting happily, though Emi was doing the chatting and Jiro the listening. As the door closed, her moved on, and saw TenTen, Riko, and Ino chatting in front of the main building, where most dinners, parties, monthly spend-the-nights were held. Nearby was Deidara and Neji, who were watching the girls chatting 'secretly'.

Setting in the small park they had put up for the kid's was Enakue and Seriyu, holding the now two year old (finally) Suki. They were officially voted as the baby-sitters, seeing as how Seriyu loved kids, even all of those, and Enakue mostly followed Seriyu around. Occasionally, Emi, Riko, Mika, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura would also help (not all at the same time) out, but it appeared today it was just those two. Currently, the couple was alone (to their pleasure, seeing as privacy was rare now a days) and Seriyu was leaning on Enakue's shoulder peacefully, and Suki was sleeping in her arms.

"We have more then enough to pay them, Naruto-san," Yougan said, shocking Naruto from his observations. He nodded, showing he heard, before turning and looking at the two, before grinning.

"Look's like you two have a deal."

**xXxXx**

It had been a short week, and already all but one of Gato's companies had been completely eradicated. The lucky one was the business in wave, and it was next on the list.

Currently, Mika, Yougan, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Riko and Deidara were standing on the bridge, waiting for the appearance of Gato and his thugs. According to Zabuza, he was going to strike either Yesterday, Today, or Tomorrow. As you can tell, one of those options was already erased.

Only four people were working on the bridge now, and they had barely any brakes. They were finally on the last step, and were doing the finishing touches; repairing any damages, checking the beams, and trying to find out a name. Mika, Yougan, and Hinata were currently watching the backs of the crew, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing with the guards, following a few who might stray off, with the help of TenTen, Neji, and Kiba. On the opposite end, their backs to the crew, was Ino, Deidara, and Riko, prepared for anything since they weren't facing the small island.

It was extremely quite, save for the murmurings of the construction crew, when they heard the sound of feet, heading in their direction. Riko, Deidara, and Ino stiffened, prepared to fight, when the small army (of about 70) came into view.

Some of these men were not thugs at all. These men were ninja, from Amegakure.

In the air was an odd little balloon, with a basket which held Gato and two of his guards, the few true thug's he had in the crowd. Immediately, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba were joining the other three, leaving everyone else to get the people that might slip through.

"Well, well, look who's here," Gato said, his voice even more annoying then before, "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"We knew we couldn't trust you," Hinata said bravely, in her jyuken stance beside Naruto. This must have been a silent flag, because all hell broke loose.

It was less then two minute's, and all the thug's had been taken care of by the front men, while the thirty or so remaining nin began their battle. Twenty one took on the head group, while the next fifteen took on the back row. Sasuke pulled his sword in a graceful motion, Sakura tightened her gloves, Hinata activated her Byakugan, Naruto grinned, flexing his claws, Mika used her signature attack, lifting windmill shuriken, kunai, senbon, and shuriken with her mind, and she began to guide them carefully, avoiding her comrade. Yougan pulled out the Kusanagi, grinning slightly.

In the front row, Neji was using his jyuken furiously, managing to take down five with precisely aimed attacks to the heart. TenTen had used a powerful scroll, taking down three, and wounding four more. Deidara was stuck using hand to hand combat, since he didn't want to risk blowing up the bridge, and had knocked out two, and was fighting a third. Ino was also using hand to hand combat, and had taken down one, and working on her second. Kiba was grinning fierily as he and Riko worked side by side, taking out TenTen's wounded, and three others.

As the back began to fight, Sakura immediately bashed the skull's in of two opponent, Yougan and Sasuke had each decapitated three each, and Naruto had taken out two with strict hand to hand combat. Naruto, noticing Hinata taking on five at once, began to occupy four, while Hinata fought another. It was just her luck that she had gotten the leader of the group. He was stronger, and best at hand to hand combat, managing to re-open his chakra points whenever Hinata landed a hit.

"I cannot believe I got stuck fighting a puny woman," he spat, watching a fierce Hinata with amusement. Back-up had arrived, occupying all the others with about fifty, stronger shinobi. Hinata glared angrily.

"You sexist pig, you're going to regret those words," she said angrily, before landing a jyuken to his heart, and she heard the satisfying sound of his heart exploding.

To her horror, he still stood, grinning.

"You should be dead!" she said loudly, and he laughed.

"I worship the almighty Jashin-sama! I am immortal!" he said, his dark hair moving softly in the breeze. Hinata shivered, and noted the necklace around his neck, with a pendent on the end. She placed that in her memory, before aiming more Jyuken strikes, hoping to use enough force and remove a limb.

Two minute's of doing this, and sustaining minor cut's on her arms and legs, and a larger cut on her shoulder, she decided, 'screw this, I'm using weapons,' and pulled out a short sword, and aiming to remove limbs.

Only a minute passed, and her sword had shattered when blocked by the man's armor plated arm. She cursed, and went back to Jyuken, though she soon began to run out of chakra, and had a major cut on her calf, more minor cuts, a major cut on her stomach, a cut that would scar her on her bottom lip, and another on her other shoulder. The man was also bruised and bloodied, but was ginning manically as he continued to hack away at her.

Finally, Naruto had a chance to observe Hinata, and he almost froze at the sight. Had everyone really abandoned her to fight him? He then realized no one had snuck back, and he had gotten hit in the head and heart several times, he even had a kunai in his forehead! He watched for only a split second, before hurrying towards her. She slowly fell to one knee, panting heavily, as the man lifted her by her neck. She glared, and spat in his face angrily, when he slapped her.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra fill him, and over run his body as he ran towards her, and landing a roundhouse kick on the man's back, causing him to drop Hinata, whose face was already showing signs of bruising. Naruto growled, before turning and punching the man in the face, sending him flying across the bridge. As Naruto reached him, he attempted to land another hit, only for the man to block his fist with his armored forearm.

"You need to pull him apart, he is immortal!" Hinata cried, in an effort to keep him alive.

Naruto said nothing as he latched onto the man's wrist, and twisting it, causing a sickening snap to echo through the air. The man hissed, when Naruto dug his claws into the man's newly broken wrist, and pulled backwards, hard. With a sickening snap, the man's arm came off, and Naruto, using the man's distraction, took a kunai, and removed the man's head with a swift movement. The match was set from there as Naruto began to rip apart his body, before throwing them in a pile, an forming hand seals.

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." _He said, voice flat as the large ball of fire consumed the man, turning him to ashes immediately. The Kyuubi's chakra receded to it's normal amount, and Naruto hurried over to Hinata, gently moving her hair from her face.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" he asked softly, eye's worried. She smiled, only to wince, but nodded.

"I'm sure I'll live, Naruto-kun. Arigato," she said softly, and Naruto frowned, before picking her up, turning and seeing Kiba and Riko finish off their last opponents. Naruto looked down at Hinata, and saw she was almost passed out.

"Sorry for leaving you back there," Naruto whispered, his heart clinching in his chest, "If I had stayed back,"

"It's fine, I am okay now, Naruto-kun," she soothed softly, smiling gently.

"It's not fine! What if you had died, what would I have done then?" He asked, voice getting hoarse.

"You would have moved on," Hinata demanded, "Because if you get all depressed because I died protecting all that I've fought for, you are wrong, not only that, but you are an idiot!" Naruto was silent, and began moving back towards the settlement, leaving the other's to take care of everything. He had his priorities, and Hinata was at the top of his list.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," he murmured, ad she smiled a bit, eye's crinkling slightly.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun,"

**xXxXx**

_Sorry it took a while, but hey, this is mostly fluff, and I didn't focus on any other couple! _

_YAY FOR NARUHINA!!_

_WHEE!!_

_:meow:_

_Kuro-kun_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**xXxXxXx**

_Jenny had a chance, well she really did  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot_

_Jay committed suicide  
Brandon OD'd and died  
What the hell is going on?  
The cruellest dream – reality_

_The Kids Aren't Alright, The Offspring_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei and midnight-angel-of-darkness, for each sending in a song idea(s)!!**

**Please hold the song ideas for a while! I've gotten about three more (maybe) and I need to write those chappies! I'll tell you when (if) I need more! **

**Original cannon characters are wearing their Shippuden ensembles!**

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

One week.

That was all it took for the young couple's seemingly perfect life to fall apart at the seams.

Neither moved, and neither spoke. Well, people assumed they were speaking, but not verbally. The triplets, Itachi, Hiroshi, and Kioshi, were being cared for by the worn out Kagura and Seriyu. Each kid was graced with coal black eyes, none of them holding the Banpaiagan. Their hair was a soft black, flicks of silver and navy mixed in.

They were all beautiful, but not as beautiful as Aki had been.

Her hair was a soft navy, and eyes, for the brief moment they had been open, a warm honey brown. She was the perfect mixture of her parents, and was quite for her ten minutes of life, save for her rough awakening in the world.

She had died in Itachi's arms, silently, and peacefully. Her heart was too weak, and she had been born with a lung disease. Sakura had examined the boys, and with the help of a still recovering Hinata, discovered that only Kioshi had any signs of disease, and it was in its first stages, easily stopped.

Hikari had laughed dryly when told, mentioning something about irony.

No one had seen them leave their house, until today. The elder Uchiha slowly, wearily opened the door, and walked outside for a bit, until he reached Kagura's house, where he knocked softly. He heard muffled noises, shuffling, from behind the door, when Kane opened said door. His eye's widened as he spotted the Uchiha, before ushering him inside.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Kane asked, not meaning to sound rude.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice quiet, so he cleared his throat.

"They're with Kagura right now, Upstairs," Kane said, closing the door behind him, "First door on the right, you go on up, I'm fixing them some food,"

"Arigato, Kane-san," Itachi said, before walking up the stairs, and entering a smaller room painted a soft yellow, and four cribs. Kagura was holding Kioshi, and trying to put him to sleep, making soft shushing noises and rubbing his back in soft circles. Kioshi's head was resting on her shoulder, and facing Itachi. When the Uchiha came into sight, the young boy made cooing noises, and reached an arm out. Kagura turned, and gasped.

"Itachi-san!"

"Kagura-san," Itachi said, voice clearer then before, "May…may I see him?"

"Of course, he is your son!" Kagura said, shocked. Itachi gingerly took Kioshi from her arms, before giving a sad smile, and allowing Kioshi's small hand to latch onto his finger.

"I'll never leave you again," he murmured, "I swear it on my life,"

**xXxXx**

Mika growled angrily, rapping her fist loudly on the locked door. Yougan stood beside her, frowning slightly.

"Hikari! Open this dammed door right now!" she called angrily. No answer, and finally, after ten minutes of trying, Mika lost her patience. She growled, and kicked her door open, sending it flying across the room.

Ever since Itachi had left the house three day's ago, Hikari had locked the door, not allowing anyone, even him, inside, forcing him to sleep at Sasuke's house. After a vision, Mika snapped, and rushed to Hikari's house, angry and prepared to fight.

"HIKARI!!" Mika yelled, and she heard a soft shuffling sound from upstairs. She didn't wait as she ran upstairs, Yougan walking calmly behind her. She threw open the bedroom door, and saw Hikari setting on her bed, curled up in a ball. Without a second thought, she grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her like a rag doll, and the Kurokaze's arms dropped to her side, revealing small rivulets of blood slowly dripped down from her wrists. Mika growled, before punching the Kurokaze in the cheek, sending her flying into the wall, and knocking her unconscious. Without a word, Mika picked up her friends wrists, and healed them. Then, she stood, before forming hand seals, and without saying anything, seals began to appear on every inch of the house.

"What are you doing?" Yougan asked, watching carefully as she activated the seals, making them blend in with the original surroundings, and then began to gather up all the weapons in the house.

"I am placing her under a form of house arrest. These seals will alert me if she attempts to kill her self again," Mika's usually kind face was stone hard, and her cheek was twitching, showing how upset she really was, "If she tries, I will be summoned here immediately, in order to stop her,"

"But what if you're busy with other matters?" He said, raising an eyebrow slightly, "You can't take all this onto yourself. Allow someone else to help you,"

"Fine, you."

"Wait…what? What if were both busy?" he asked, eyebrow rising even higher, "I mean, come one, that's not fair to us, plus, what if we weren't…decent?"

Mika promptly smacked him upside the head, ignoring his grin, and she pulled out a scroll, sealing the weapons away.

"You can wait a year or two," she said, before glaring at him, "I'll make you wait,"

"Come on that's not fair!" Yougan said, looking horrified, "I mean, we have needs! Hikari can't die, anyway! No more weapons!!

"She could choke on something intentionally, hang herself, use jutsu, multiple things," Mika said, eyebrow twitching slightly, "You're just being selfish,"

"Damn right I am!" With a sigh, Mika walked out of the house, listening only partially as she made her way back to he house. Finally, as they entered the house, her patience snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

**xXxXx**

Hikari stared at the walls, her Sharingan blazing as she took in the thousands of seals coating her house. With a bored expression, she focused chakra into her finger tips, before tapping a seal. Nothing happened. She frowned, focusing more chakra, and tapping again. Nothing happened. She sighed before going into the recesses of her mind, were the large dog demon sat on her haunches, outside of the pearly white gates that stood fifty feet high, and open.

"**Good evening, Hikari-sama," **she said simply, her golden fur glistening in the light of the single chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. Behind her you could see a large amount of padding, obviously a bed. Overall, her room was more comfortable then the Kyuubi's.

"Give me some Chakra." Hikari demanded, hand outstretched, and the large dog raised an eyebrow.

"**You expect me to give it to you while you speak so disrespectfully? You must have gone insane, no, you have gone insane," **her eye's narrowed at the navy haired girl, and she began to retreat into her cage when she collapsed on her knees with a gasp, her eye's wide in horror. Hikari watched emotionlessly and stepped foreword, hand placed on the Gobi's forehead, and golden chakra seeped into her arms, and her eyes turned a glittery gold.

"You forget that I am the one who controls everything here," Hikari stated, and the room shifted. Hikari jumped back, and a small cage enclosed itself around the gobi, who was panting, and appeared weak. All the nice accessories disappeared, and the room, once elegant, turned into that of an old shack. The Gobi's fur was sticking through the squares in the cage, and she could not move. "You will not live much longer, Demon."

"**I am perfectly fine with that, you bitch," **the gobi snarled, silver eye's narrowed, **"you have taken advantage of my trust. Besides, I'm hundreds upon thousands of years old. I need not live."**

"You shall regret teaching me, Neko-san," Hikari snarled, flickering away as the Gobi howled angrily, thrashing in her cage.

"**HIKARIII!!"**

Hikari's eyes fluttered open, and without preamble, she placed her hands flat on the wall, before spreading gobi's chakra around the house, and all tag's eliminated themselves. She grinned, eye's still gold, and her teeth longer then normal, overlapping her lip. She truly fit the word, 'Insane'.

"Perfect."

**xXxXx**

Itachi stared silently at the door to his house, before sighing, and opening the door. Hikari had called for him, and Itachi had no idea what she was planning. Though their mental link was strong, she had gone through this before, she was good at blocking her thoughts. Itachi was usually an open book to her, but he learned to just not thing of things.

Yesterday, Mika had informed him of a vision she had, of Hikari killing them both. He was now equipped in all his standard gear, desperate to stay by his children's side's at every cost. He kept his promises.

He stepped inside, and saw Hikari standing in the middle of the room, watching him. Itachi was silent, before closing the door, and leaning against it, "You called me."

"Hai," she whispered, eye's shining softly. They held love and adoration, but Itachi wouldn't let that trick him.

"What do you need?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Hikari smiled, before walking upstairs. Itachi sighed, but followed.

Before he knew what was happening, she was behind him, keeping him restrained.

"What are you doing, Hikari?" he asked, preparing himself.

"I'm killing us, Itachi-kun! We'll never be apart, Itachi-kun, you'll never leave me!"

"Hikari, don't do it, we have Kid's to look after."

"Goodbye, Itachi-kun. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, before plunging her katana through their stomachs. She was smiling sickly as she did so, and she kissed the back of his neck.

"We'll be together now, Itachi-kun, in the next life. We can be happy then, right?"

A puff of smoke surrounded her, causing her to cough, Katana still in her stomach. Itachi was a t the top of the stairs, tears building in his eyes. Hikari glared evily at him.

"You don't love me anymore!" she accused, blood dribbling down the side of her mouth, "You love that whore, Mika! Or maybe Hebi! I knew I wasn't good enough. You won't even die with me!!"

"I have three, no, five children to look after," he said, adding Tsuki and Yuki as an after thought, "I will look after them," Hikari growled, before smiling sickly, plunging the katana deeper into her stomach with a moan, and pulled up, gutting herself Blood coated her chin. She removed her top, revealing the explosive tag on her chest, and she held up the Ram sign. Itachi's eye's widened, before her cursed loudly.

"Ka-i,"

**xXxXx**

The house exploded. Itachi cursed, before he was replaced with a log, and appeared outside the house, watching as the house tumbled down on Hikari's (obviously) dead body. Tears began to fall down his face, and he clinched his fists tightly, closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was silent.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered. Itachi grunted, before walking away, towards Kagura's house where the triplets slept peacefully. Naruto watched, a bandaged Hinata beside him, watching sadly. His arm was around her waist, and he was equally silent. They picked up a loud sobbing, coming from Mika, Hebi, and Kagura, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hikari!!" she sobbed, "Why! Why, why, why, why!" he sobs escalated, continuing to curse her sister, curse everything she could. Kane was silent as he formed hand seals,

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" he murmured, a large dragon forming, and dousing the flames. The only remains were ash. In the middle of the house was hikari's Katana, sticking up from the ground, and extreemly chipped. No one moved it as they left, sad looks on their faces, tears maring the cheeks of the Kurokazes.

No one spoke that night, their silence a way of mourning. Mourning for the innocent soul, who died long before her time.

**xXxXxXx**

_I UPDATE!!_

_Anyway…_

_ANGSTYANGSTYANGSTYANGSTYANGSTY!!_

_MUAHAHAAHA!_

_:woof:_

_Kuro-kun_

_PS, oh yeah, she say's kai like kah-ee cuz it sounds creepy. OO_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**xXxXxXx**

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

_Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through..._

_Perfect Situation, Weezer_

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to Tetsumei and midnight-angel-of-darkness, for each sending in a song idea(s)!!**

**Please hold the song ideas for a while! I've gotten about one more (maybe) and I need to write that chappie! I'll tell you when (if) I need more!**

**Original cannon characters are wearing their Shippuden ensembles!**

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

**Five years Later**

It was a massacre. Nothing else could describe the horror that Naruto returned too. Their village had been so proud, so strong, and now it was reduced to sobbing families crying over lost loved ones. How had this happened? When had this happened?

He began walking through, and going over the dead in his head. He noticed his friends were no where in sight, and that bodies littered the floor. Over half of them were nin, while only twenty percent were civilians. He was let down that they couldn't make it to the exit in time. He was at one hundred bodies when he saw it. In the middle of the massacre were Jiro, Kagura and Kane. He hurried over, and held back the bile.

The three were pinned to the wall, their stomachs sliced open, guts piled underneath them. Jiro and Kane were worse for well, having obviously fought hard to stay alive. They were mutilated, save for their faces. Naruto closed his eye's, tearing up. He hurried away, unable to look anymore. He let out a breath of relief as he reached the underground safe house, and noticed it was locked tightly, as it should be. He approached it, and began to knock five times, in a specified order. He waited, and let a sigh of relief as the slide opened, relieving a pale eye.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered, before asking, "What happened to the light?"

"She escaped to the heavens," Naruto whispered, and Hinata threw open the door, and pulled him in.

"Thank God you were on a mission!" she whispered, and began pulling him through the weaving tunnel, which was sloping downwards at a sixty degree angel. She continued on for a few seconds, breath leaving her in quick whooshes, and pulled him into the gathering hall, where he saw everyone who lived. He let out a sigh of relief. Over half the village was safe, only about ten percent had been killed. He noticed more people were gone.

"Where's Riko, Sakura, Ino, Seriyu, and Hebi?" He asked immediately, and the group's atmosphere dropped.

"They were killed," Joben said softly, staring at the floor, and running his fingers through four-year old Ai's hair, his only daughter he had with Hebi, and who was the spitting image of the Inuzuka. Naruto sighed, and a few tears fell out onto his cheeks.

"Who did this?" he asked, fists clenching.

"Akatsuki," Ishimaru said, holding his civilian girlfriend, Aya, close as she sobbed over the loss of her family, "Kagura-nee sent me away before I could react."

"How did they die?" Naruto asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Seriyu took a hit for Suki," Enakue said, holding his distraught daughter close, "I was basically useless," he clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"Riko, Sakura, Ino, and Hebi all fought as distractions, along with Jiro and Kane," Deidara finished, staring at his wedding band forlornly.

"Naruto, Is Jiro dead?" Emi asked, holding her twins, Mai and Kai, close to her, "And what about Kane?"

"All dead," Naruto murmured, "We're the only ones left," Emi sobbed slightly, before clutching her children even tighter. Naruto looked at the wall, and went back in his head to distract himself, and to remember.

Kiba and Riko finally had gotten married, and had a daughter two years ago, and named her after Kiba's mother, Tsume. She looked like Kiba, with Riko's golden eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura had also tied the knot four years ago, and had one boy and a girl, the boy was three, and the girl only two months, Yutaka and Sango.

Ino and Deidara had also gotten married, only a year ago, and Ino had twins, each only four months old, a boy named Takeo, and a girl named Ayumi. Each looked like both their parents, blond hair and blue eyes.

Yougan and Mika had gotten married and had one kid, five years old, named Sora, who had Mika's dark brown hair, and Yougan's tricolor eyes.

Emi had given birth to twins, Kai and Mai, who each had the Chishiogan and the Banpaiagan. They were also five years old, and had Jiro's attitude, with Emi's looks.

TenTen and Neji had one son, three years old, named after Neji's father, Hizashi.

Naruto sighed, and thought on the one he had missed most of all. His two year old son, Daisuke, who had the pale eyes of the Byakugan, and dirty blond hair. Naruto looked over, and saw Hinata holding his son, smiling sadly. Daisuke grinned, and reached out to his father.

"Tou-san!" he said, before clenching his fingers repeatedly, and Naruto smiled at his son, before taking him into his arms, and kissing his forehead.

"Hey, Dai-kun," Naruto cooed, "Did you take care of Kaa-san?"

"Hai!" he replied, and Naruto had to concentrate to understand him, "I helped her look after Ayumi and Takeo!"

"Yes, Daisuke was a big help." Hinata praised, and the boy blushed, burying his head into his father's shoulders. Naruto smiled, before turning to the group again.

"We need to clean up out there," He said, "Deidara, Kiba, Sasuke, Enakue, and Joben, you will stay down here and look after the kids with Hinata, and Mika. Everyone else, come with me." Everyone stood, including the thirteen year old Tsuki and Yuki, the fourteen year old Jin and sixteen year old Ishimaru.

"You two will stay down here." Itachi ordered, looking at the twins coolly. Yuki glared.

"No! We're genin now, we can do this!" she said, crossing her arms, "You can't keep us back!"

"Yes, I can," he said again, "You are too young to see this."

"No. We're. Not!" Yuki yelled. Tsuki looked at her sister,

"Yuki, listen to Tou-san, he knows what he's talking about-"

"That man is not my father!" Yuki yelled, pointing at the Uchiha angrily, "My father died eight years ago!"

"He's the closest thing we will ever have, Yuki!" Tsuki chided, "He treats us like we're his!"

"Kin abandoner!" Yuki screeched, pointing at her twin, and she continued to chant it, before Tsuki landed a well aimed punch in her twins face, sending her flying into the wall.

"Shut up!" she snarled, before pointing at her sibling, "You're the one that ran away after Kaa-san died, leaving behind the kid's and me!! I had to stay behind while they looked for your sorry ass! Who's the Kin abandoner now, huh!? I don't care if Itachi isn't our biological father, Kaa-san loved him, and that's enough for me to call him father!"

"You're just saying that because you never met Tou-san!"

"And how long did you know him, a year?" Tsuki snapped, before relaxing a bit, and glaring, "You're just being selfish, Yuki. You need to grow the hell up!"

"Me? What about you!?" Yuki yelled accusingly, trying to stem her bleeding nose.

"You bitch!" Tsuki cursed wildly, "I grew up five years ago! I was the one who helped take care of the triplets! I was the one who feed them and cleaned them when Tou-san couldn't, I was the one who helped put them to sleep every night of their fucking life! What did you do? You moped around, crying, 'Itachi, I'm hungry', 'Itachi, I'm tired,' 'Tsuki, play with me', 'Tsuki, stop being such a worry wart', 'Tsuki, relax, Itachi can handle them, 'Tsuki, what should I wear?' Well you know what, I'm fucking tired of it!" Tsuki stalked over, and held her sibling by the front of her shirt.

"You wouldn't last a day where I came from." Tsuki hissed, "Bodies strewn everywhere, people being killed randomly, families fighting against each other. That is what I grew up around, but you? 'Oh, Yuki-sama, you look so pretty today!' 'Oh Yuki-san, you've gotten so strong!' 'Oh Yuki-sama, you'll surpass Orochimaru-sama if you keep excelling like this!' 'Yuki-sama, I finished washing your clothes!' You may bitch that your life was hard, but in truth, you're life was a cake walk compared to mine!" Tsuki spit in her siblings face, "That is what I think of you, Yuki! I have put up with you for five fucking years, and enough is enough! You either grow up, or I'm going to beat some sense into you, and make you grow up!

"I will drag you up there, and show you what war looks like, I will force you to see Kagura-nee's body, I will force you to see all the children that were to slow, all the elderly that couldn't make it, all the pregnant women who couldn't make it, all the people who were trampled alive!" With that, Tsuki threw her sibling on the ground, before turning, and walking further into the hallway, and finally disappearing into another gathering area, where more people awaited.

People were silent, before Daisuke, in all his innocent, tugged on his father's hair, and asked a question so innocent, it was hard to be upset.

"Tou-san, what dose, 'Bitch', 'Fucking', and 'Ass', mean?"

**xXxXx**

100 had died, out of the thousand that lived in Namigakure. Forty of them had been civilians, and sixty had been nin. Luckily (you could say) they were not very high in ranks, most too old to fully grasp the ninja way, and others to young to be of any use. But it was because of their risks that ninety percent of the village could make it to safety.

For one week, they worked on rebuilding, and another was spent on cleaning up the derbies, and yet another on the bodies. It took a long month, but the stench of blood was finally fading, and the village looked almost like it had before. All the bodies had been given their respected ceremonies, mostly burials, but a few requested cremation. The village also made a memorial stone, dedicated to all who lost their lives that day. Their were two, one for civilians, and one for nin. Kagura, Kane, Jiro, Riko, Sakura, Ino, and Hebi all got their own personal stones, since they were some of the founders of the village.

Each stone was made of Howlite, with golden writing. The two group memorials were large squares, on a snow onyx base. The individual memorials were plaques that hung on the Umikage building. They were large, and carved into the stones were their profiles. Also, the stone told of some of their heroic feats, and their remaining family.

Even though they were on the Umikage building, there was yet to be an Umikage. For the past five years, they had been working on building their village with all their reserved money, and had yet to go onto the maps. Naruto, in fact, had been on a mission to spread the word using henge's and kage bunshin's.

Finally, The remaining founders gathered in the council hall, and began to discuss who would be their Kage, and what not. It was time to get things rolling by assigning ranks, and opening their newly-built academy.

"Who's going to be instructors?" Neji asked, tapping his finger slightly.

"Hinata for sure," Mika said, "She's a wonderful teacher." Hinata blushed, but smiled happily.

"I recommend Emi, Kiba, and Enakue, as well," TenTen offered, "They are good with kids."

"That should be enough for now," Itachi concluded, "But about a council. We need proper rules so that the council doesn't become corrupt, like Konoha's."

"I think the best choice would be us," Yougan said, "Or some of us, at least. One per clan, though. I mean, we know best what we want this village to be like, so why the hell not?"

"Good point," Sasuke said, his finger running over his wedding band, "And then comes who the Umikage will be."

"I vote Naruto." Kiba said, shocking a few people.

"Maa?! Why me?" Naruto asked.

"In Konoha, you always wanted to be Hokage," the Inuzuka reasoned, "It's been your dreams. You helped everyone's dreams come true, but your own. I think you deserve it."

"Ma…Thanks, I guess," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, "But it has to be a majority vote…" as if on cue, everyone raised their hands. Naruto blinked. "Err…well, okay? I accept, then…."

"Aww, my baby!" Cooed Hinata, stroking his hair, "He's the Umikage!" she grinned wickedly, before kissing him.

"Maa, Hinata-chan!!"

**xXxXx**

_ANGSTYANGSTYAGSTYANGSTY!!_

_MUAHAHAHA!!_

_Okay, you are all probably wondering why I killed off so many people…_

_**One, I like angst**_

_**Two, there were too many OC's**_

_**Three, I like angst**_

_**Four, I liked the first line. 'It was a Massacre'. It freaked you out, didn't it!?**_

_**And Five, I like angst.**_

_I also put a bit of sibling rivalry in there Too. I like Yuki, but she took Hikari's death really hard, and is still getting over it. In a way, she is based after my step sister, and Tsuki is based after me…_

_Anyway, I am going to tell you __**my favorite paring of OC's that I have in this story!!**_

_Mika and Yougan. Its funny, because they bother weren't in my original plans, but I fucking love these characters!!_

_Kane and Kagura, I think they were such a happy couple! And I killed them….damn it, I feel terrible now…_

_Itachi and Hikari. I'm amazed they weren't number one, but oddly enough, Hikari is based slightly after me…besides the whole insanity thing. And I killed her…_

_Hebi and Joben. Because Hebi was so kick ass…_

_Kiba and Riko. I didn't really work on them too much…._

_TIME FOR SOMETHING FUNNY!!_

_Okay, my friend was reading this, and she started cracking up when Mika put the seals all over the house in the previous chapter. I was like, 'what the hell, it's not funny!' and she was like, "It's because I pictured all these seals, as in the animals, all over the house!!" So yeah, we now say bring in the seals a lot._

_Okay, I have a favor to ask of you._

_**SEND IN A LIST OF YOUR TOP FIVE FAVORITE OC'S, ALIVE OR DEAD.**_

_**I WANT TO KNOW!!**_

_Huggles!_

_Kuro-kun!_


	21. Important

_**I have unfortunate news.**_

**_This pass weekend, on the 19 of September, by beloved grandfather passed away at the young age of sixty-one. He left behind his wife of fourty years, two children, and three gand children. He was burried on September twenty first with his deceased grandaughter Faith, my sister._**

**_I apologize for not saying so sooner, but I'm going through some rough times._**

**_I will update when I can, but if I were to update soon, everything I post would be angsty, and I am sure all of us can agree that is the last thing we need: more angst._**

**_Once more, i'm sorry, but this was completely unexpected._**

_**Love,**_

_**B.E.N**_


	22. The End

**xXxXxXx**

Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
Something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(Hahahaha!)  
Conjuring her deepest fears  
(Come Here You Fucking Bitch!)

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!

Avenged Sevenfold, A Little Piece of Heaven

**xXxXxXx**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**xXxXxXx**

_NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaHika, ShikaTema, DeiIno, NejiTen_

**xXxXxXx**

**This is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers! I'm afraid this is the last Chapter!**

_**Yuki and Hikari are both posted on my deviant!!**_

_**(Shadowdemon680)**_

**xXxXxXx**

The Umikage looked out of the window, and watched as people thrived, laughing and playing with each other. He smiled, so proud of what the village had turned out to become. A knock on his door startled him, and he turned, only to see the now twenty year old son, who smiled casually.

"Yo," He said, with a small wave of his hand. Naruto grinned, and ushered him inside. His son simply hoped onto the desk, scattering a few papers, and watched the streets below.

"Is there something you need?" his father asked, eyes creeping over to him, "You're oddly silent."

"Well," he started, before shaking his head. Naruto immediately noticed how worried he was, not to mention paranoid, so he decided to lighten the mood.

"What, it's not like you got anyone pregnant or something." When he saw his son stiffen his eyes widened. Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

"WWHHHHAAAATTTTTT!?"

The eighteen year old shrunk visibly as she watched her father freak out. His face turned slightly red, and he immediately began pacing. Her mother wasn't much better.

"Well?" She asked heatedly, "Who's the father?"

"It's D-Daisuke-kun," she murmured, looking at her feet, and shuffling them nervously. She heard her father growl, before he stormed out of the room.

"T-tou-san! Wh-what are you g-going to do?" she cried, hurrying after him. She heard her mother sigh, before heading off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go have a talk with Naruto and your husband!"

"H-Husband?" She asked, confused.

"Well, maybe I should say fiancé!"

"B-But tou-san! D-Daisuke-kun isn't ready for commitment!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you had sex unprotected!"

"H-He was!" The poor girl was blushing, and almost everyone was staring at them, "I-It broke!"

Soon, the two both burst into the door, in time to see Naruto berating his son. The two blonds looked up, and Daisuke blushed when he spotted his girlfriend, and paled when he saw her father. Naruto smiled politely, though you could easily a muscle in his chin twitching.

"Hello, Yougan, Yemi-san," he said politely, "Am I safe to assume you're here for the same reason my son just brought to my attention?"

**xXxXx**

Hinata sighed, rubbing her eyelids, before looking pointedly at her son. Somehow, she still managed to make him fidget. Finally, she spoke.

"You are damned lucky that Nami-chan is in the room," she said, motioning to the five year old behind her. Daisuke felt the sudden sense of irony; didn't she just swear…? He mentally sighed; he would never understand his parents. Ever.

"You are proposing to her."

"Huh?" He was ripped from his thoughts, and was shocked to find his sixteen year old sister was the one who spoke, "Nani?"

"You are proposing to her," She repeated, "I swear if you abandon her at eighteen to take care of your child, I'm going to kick your ass to the moon and back!

"Maa!" He cried, raising his hands in defense, "I was going to ask today, but then found out, so I forgot!!"

"MmHmm, Sure," She said, looking at her nails, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

**xXxXx**

Tsuki groaned, as she massaged her temples and listened to the on going argument that seemed to reoccur every day between her father and her uncle. Frankly, she was quite tired of it, but whatever. Life never did go the way you planned, nothing ever did.

"I swear to god, Itachi, there really was a ghost in our house!"

"Damnit Sasuke, your being immature! There is no such thing as ghosts!!"

"Will you too shut the hell up!?" Hiroshi yelled, clutching his head, "Dad, you're getting way to defensive about this! Sasuke, you need to stop arguing over this! ITS POINTLESS!!"

Needless to say, the two continued arguing without even acknowledging his input.

And just to prove Itachi wrong, a vase went flying through the room and connected with the floor in front of Itachi

"…well, is that proof enough for yah?"

**xXxXx**

Needless to say, life in Namigakure had gone (relatively) smoothly. They were now an official shinobi nation, and officially on the maps. In the twenty three years since construction began, they had risen to the top, and were neck and neck with Konoha.

Yeah, life was running smoothly for the group. Even though there were a few bumps (when Sasuke heard this, he cried, 'Bumps? Those were fucking ditches and mountains and eighty degree hills!!'), they honestly could say that they wouldn't change a thing, because it made them who they were today.

Yeah, life was good.

**xXxXxXx**

_Sorry for the shitty ending, but I really needed to get this over with._

_But hey, it was remotely happy!_

_Heh heh…well, I just found out my aunts an alcoholic…no, wait, that's a lie, I just found out she is FUCKING INSANE!!_

_Got damned…._

_Well, see everyone later!_

_Ciao! _


	23. AN

**Ok…this isn't an update, just something I wanted to get out.**

**On my profile there is a new poll asking about what serious story I should write next, after I finish off 'Final Lifeline'. I can only write one serious fanfiction at a time because otherwise I get all out of whack. Scissors and one shots don't count because scissors is just a bunch of crack and oneshots I don't add on to (usually).**

**So, there are three options:**

**Blind People**

**Destiny's A Bitch**

**Moment.**

**While 'Blind People' doesn't have a for-sure pairing, if it wins I will then put up a poll asking what the readers want. ::smiles::**

**So, now that I have informed people about this…YEW SHALL GO VOTE!!!...pretty pwease? ::puppy dog face::**

**Thanks, and much love!!**

**B.E.N.**


End file.
